


Rise For Your King

by thranduils1



Series: Rise For Your King [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, High Fantasy, Mages, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 75,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: The reader was betrothed to the Prince but when a neighboring Mage King decides to dole out justice to her future father in law, he destroys the royal family, leaving her with the two youngest Princesses. The mage king takes an immediate liking to the reader, letting her live, and moving to merge their two kingdoms. There is a secret about her he will reveal in time.





	1. Rise For Your King

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 5/29/17.

The screams were continuing outside and you were being hurried along by our handmaid. The neighboring kingdom had come to capture the capitol of Bidueiro to take out the king and overthrow. The king was supposed to be your father in law in a month’s time. Was.

“Hurry, Y/N!” Aideen hissed at you as she tugged you along down the stone staircase to the passage that would lead out of the castle and to a boat.

Your heart was racing and it was hard to see your footing with only a torch to light your way. The passage had not been lit today considering they didn’t believe it would be needed. How wrong they were.

There were two soldiers with the pair of you, following closely behind, their swords drawn.

Turning a corner, you came face to face with a group of soldiers and they were marked with the gold hand of their mage king. You let out a scream, unable to stop yourself, recoiling quickly.

It was quick. Their hands on you, pulling you to them and them slaughtering the soldiers with the two of you. You tried to wrench away from the one who had a hold on you and you were met swiftly with the back of a hand almost causing you to lose your footing.

“How dare you!” Aideen hissed at them and you would have kissed her cheeks for her fierceness if you were able. She was not wavering or cowering. “That is the Princess of Bidueiro!”

“Not yet as we understand,” another one off to the side snorted. “And I’m sure she will find her dear Prince Davin slain by the true king.”

You swallowed sharply, forcing back the tears that were threatening to show. You had not known Prince Davin for very long – a month and a half at best – but you had had a connection with him. Which is more than someone could ask in an arranged marriage. And now that he was gone… who would protect you? You were going to die. What use were you to these men? Let alone to the mage king?

“Then I should die with him.”

Your voice sounded far off, like it wasn’t you speaking.

Aideen gasped quietly beside you and you heard her try to move to you but she was yanked back.

The man who had spoken sauntered over, peering at you through his mask. He tipped the mask up and smiled down at you, giving you a good look at his face.

“I don’t think that’s going to be the case, dear. I was told to bring you to the throne room.”

His smile was unkind and you felt a chill pass through you.

<> <> <>

Queen Birgit had been killed by one of the soldiers when she refused to allow them into the chambers of the youngest children and had tried to take one of the swords. She had managed to kill one of the enemy soldiers before she was stabbed straight through. Her body was laying at the steps to the throne having been brought in. Your eyes were trained down the stairs to her body. The throne was empty close by.

The two youngest children – twins, both three years old – were hiding in yours and Aideen’s skirts. They had been born a decade after Bron, the first females Queen Birgit had given to King Orin. Aideen and you were trying to shield them from seeing their mother’s body but it was pointless, really. They had seen it already and were crying softly. They had always been quiet and it was natural that they would take this grief in the same manner.

All three princes and the king had been killed, the mage king’s forces too powerful; himself too powerful for that matter.

You didn’t dare look out the windows to see the blood flowing in the street.

Dipping down, you pulled Gwyinth away from your skirts and wiped at her tears. “It’s going to be alright. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you,” you vowed to her quietly.

“Quite a big promise to making coming from such a young woman,” one of the soldiers gibed, causing the soldier next to him to chortle.

You threw a glare up at them, noting the sparkle of amusement in the green eyes of the one who had teased you. You would have to do something rotten to him later.

Gwyinth sniffled, “They hurt us?”

“No!” you exclaimed, brushing her hair away from her face, moving your attention back to her.

“But, mommy…” Oriana whimpered, her face still pressed against Aideen’s legs, but eyeing you.

What could you say to them that would comfort them about that?

Before you could think, the door to the throne room was pushed open and the soldier near you, grabbed your arm and yanked you to your feet. “Stand for your king.”

You bit back the words that he wasn’t your king, fearing the retaliation.

The soldiers parted, falling to their knees as the mage king strode, his head held high. You felt your breath catch seeing him for the first time in the flesh. His armor was magnificent, gleaming silver but it was hard to ignore the splatter of blood staining it. His helmet was tucked under his arm, his face exposed.

He… he was stunning. He was supposedly centuries old and yet looked exquisite. His eyes – the color of ice – were focused ahead on one of the soldiers standing down by the bottom of the stairs, near Queen Birgit.

Stopping in front of his soldier, his eyes flicked down to the queen before training back on the soldier.

“I know you wanted her alive but she resisted. Killed Daer,” the man informed him. You watched the king’s eyes run over him and the soldier shifted uncomfortably. Although he towered over the king before him, he was obviously threatened by his presence and possible anger.

The king was quiet for a few moments before he cocked an eyebrow and responded, “Pity. She would have been an asset to moving forward. Not to mention her beauty.”

Suddenly, his eyes were on the small group of you still alive and his gaze zeroed in on you. His eyes were mesmerizing. Holding out his helmet for the soldier to take, he moved up the stairs towards the group of you after the soldier had done so.

There was electricity between the two of you and you tried to ignore it. You wondered if it was his magic radiating off of him. Gwyinth’s hold tightened on you from behind and she pushed more of the fabric from your gown to her face.

The king was staring you down, ignoring the others with you. His eyes trailed down your face, to your lips and further down. You felt heat creeping up your neck at the way he was admiring you so freely, without humility and modesty.

“I do not even know how to address you,” his voice came out, gravelly and low. His eyes were on yours again and there was a tug of a smirk at the corner of his lips. “Lady? Certainly not Princess. Unless there was a ceremony I am unaware of.”

When you didn’t respond, the green-eyed soldier next to you hissed, “Answer his majesty, girl!”

The king held up a hand and said, “No need for that. She’s simply still in shock. Let’s not push her too much.” To you, he continued, “I am sorry for your loss, Lady Y/N. It’s truly disheartening for me that King Orin had to interfere where he was not welcome and get his entire kingdom taken and captured. But, he made his choice and now the debt has been paid.”

His eyes moved down towards Gwyinth and Oriana and he smiled softly. “Good to know some of the royal family survived.” The two moved closer to you and Aideen and you saw amusement flickering in his eyes.

“I am happy you were fortunate enough to be standing in front of me, my lady,” Castiel addressed you once more. He was paying no heed to Aideen, knowing well she was of no importance to him based off of her chain around her neck, marking her as a servant. “It’s an honor to be in the presence of such beauty.”

You felt your heart flutter at the words and immediately felt ashamed. This man had killed your fiancé. Had taken the kingdom you were to inherit. Killed your future family in law. You shouldn’t feel weak in the knees around him.

Finally, the king turned back to face the room.

The man next to you announced, “Rise for your king. King Castiel.”

The room did so in unison, even the castle staff and court that the soldiers had managed to capture. You didn’t have to see Castiel’s face to know that he looked satisfied.

You, on the other hand, were anxious.


	2. A United Front

King Castiel had let you keep your old chambers to your surprise. He didn’t move the twins either. They had begged you to let them come into your chambers. And although you knew they would not be permitted to move into your room, you had let them in the first few nights to sleep in the bed with you.

Word had gotten back to Castiel though.

“I hear Gwyinth and Oriana are sleeping in your chambers with you.” He took a pit of an olive out of his mouth, placing it on his plate before moving his eyes to you.

The two of you were sitting at breakfast, the walls of the room well sprinkled with his soldiers. You were to his left, sitting as if you were the queen. The idea of it made your heart flutter. You had tried to sit at the opposite end of the table but he had ordered you to sit where you were.

“Yes.” When he looked at you expectantly, you explained, “They are still… adjusting. It’s only been four days since they lost their family.”

He chewed on this for a moment. He picked up a piece of cheese and took a small bite. “It can’t go on forever.”

Agreeing, you responded, “I did not expect it to, your majesty.”

“It’s not proper.”

Again, you agreed, “Yes.”

“When do you expect them to not be in your chambers anymore?”

The question caught you off guard. How could you measure grief? Especially one of a child? You struggled to find an answer. “Um… I suppose a month? They are quite young, your majesty.”

Castiel did not look satisfied. “Two weeks.”

Why was he so concerned with this?

He pressed on, “They can have a chamber maid attend to them at night. Possibly have them on a cot if it will make them more comfortable. But even that can’t last forever.”

You said nothing to this. And the conversation hit a lull.

Picking up your fork, you took a bite of your eggs, chewing slowly. The only sounds in the room were the scraping of silverware, goblets, and chewing.

“I plan to have a ball at the end of next week.”

So soon? How could he possibly have things ready in less than two weeks? You knew his wealth was larger than King Orin’s but they had just had a war… you then remembered his powers. And you wanted to slap yourself. He was a mage. He was not mortal. Of course it would be nothing to him to clean up the war he had waged and make the kingdom look gorgeous.

“Do you have something to wear?”

This caught your attention and you stammered, “Um… yes. A few gowns. I have one in red that is similar to this one.”

Castiel was eyeing you up and down before he focused on something else. He didn’t look entirely pleased and you wondered if you had angered him somehow. Or what was more than likely, he was not happy with the way you were dressed. It was one of the fanciest things that you owned. Your cheeks tinged pink.

“We need to present well.”

We?

“It is important to show a united front. The ball will suffice as a union of our two courts. It will keep the kingdoms intact and help bring a settlement to the land in a swifter manner.”

You were the connecting piece, no matter how you liked it. And he was going to use you to his advantage. You wished there was someone else to take your place. You felt your chest tighten thinking about being a head of a court. You weren’t blood related to the princesses but since you had been betrothed and were the oldest, you were stuck. You hadn’t been given time to prepare or practice what he was asking – no ordering – of you.

Hiding your anxiousness, you nodded, “Of course, your majesty. That is the most practical approach. I want nothing more than for there to be peace.”

Castiel’s eyes twinkled a little at your statement and his eyes lingered before he tore them away. “I’m glad we agree, my lady. I think we will make a fine… team.”

You didn’t want to be a team. You wanted to get away from this responsibility.

Yet, you couldn’t help but feel flattered that he wanted you to help him with this. You resumed eating, trying to ignore the looks he kept sneaking at you.

<> <> <>

The day of the big ball to “unite” the two courts, the king had sent you a box. And it looked suspiciously like a dress box. You had been right. He had not liked what you were usually wearing. You couldn’t help but feel a little offended. The dresses had been crafted intricately and with care. They were far better than a lot of women from neighboring kingdoms – not to let your head get too big.

“Place it on the bed, please,” you sighed moving towards the bed. Aideen followed you.

The girls did what you asked and removed the cover off the box. They picked up the dress carefully, lifting it out of the box.

Your eyes widened when the maids presented you with the gift from Castiel. Aideen looked shocked as well. It was a dark midnight blue, adorned with sparkling gems. But, it was so… open. There was a large v-neck slit down the front as well as the back, your back would almost be completely exposed.

“Well,” Aideen finally spoke. “You can’t say their kingdom is used to modesty.”

Shaking your head, you choked out, “I can’t wear that.”

“You must,” Aideen countered firmly, shocking you. She noticed the look on your face and stated, “It would be insolent to not wear it.”

Your throat was dry, staring at the gown in front of you. “Aideen…”

Aideen grasped your arm forcing you to look at her. “Listen to me, Y/N. You’re going to wear it. You’re going to be uncomfortable about it. But, it would do the best for everyone for you to not snub a gift from… the king.” The words seemed to stick in her throat but she forced them out. She lingered a few seconds, her eyes firmly on the dress before she forced herself to look at you. “We must figure out how to do your hair. He obviously wants your back exposed… but I think we could get away with some of your hair down. If that would make you feel more comfortable to have some privacy.”

Nodding, you followed her to your vanity. Aideen began ordering the girls around, who looked half perplexed and half amused. You wanted to slap the ones that looked amused.

<> <> <>

The king’s eyes had lit when he saw you enter the dining hall. You had sat next to him as was expected and made small talk with him. You couldn’t help but to notice his eyes wandering and you forced yourself to act normal. His lingering eyes lit a flame inside you but again, you felt disgusted feeling anything when he had done nothing to warrant such feelings from you other than be drop dead gorgeous.

Your heart pounded when he asked you to dance with him. It was customary for the king to make an initial dance appearance and it only made sense that he would choose you considering your standing. But, he looked far too happy to take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.

Castiel’s hand moved past your hip, his fingers tracing longer and lower than respectful, before coming to the small of your back. The bare skin there was alit with goosebumps at the feel of his hand and he no doubt noticed, a fleeting smirk playing on his face.

The two of you began the dance, the other dancers giving you plenty of space.

“All eyes are on you,” Castiel informed you quietly as the two of you spun around.

You held back a comment about the lack of clothing. Instead, you complimented him, “I think you are mistaking the attention. I am sure they are taking in their new king and thankful that you have been merciful.”

Castiel’s smile was bright. He was amused with you. “You have been molded quite perfectly, haven’t you?”

He tugged you to him with a jolt, drawing a gasp out of you. You were pressed firmly against his chest and he stared down at you, an emotion you knew too well swimming behind his eyes. You had experienced lewd stares enough to recognize what was going through a man’s head.

“The attention is warranted, my lady,” He told you in hushed tones. You were surprised you could still hear him over the music. You chalked it up to his magical abilities. It was a trick. He continued, “You are dressed in starlight.” Leaning down, his breath was hot on your cheek, “And you should be undressed by starlight.”

That rattled you and you turned pink, averting your eyes. His fingers were caressing you slightly as the dance slowed. Your body was warm, partially from his forward statement but more so, from being this close to him.

When you pulled away from him as the dance ended, Castiel was peering at you intensely, gauging your reaction.

You felt detached, forcing a smile. “Thank you for your compliments, your majesty. It makes the night that much better. And thank you for the dance. It was enjoyable.”

Castiel didn’t let go of you for a few moments and you swallowed, the seconds stretching out. You wouldn’t dare pull away from him. To insult him in that way in front of the entire ballroom.

After what felt like an eternity, he let go of your waist and backed away, bowing to you. You curtsied, perfectly despite how shaky you felt. Your eyes locked with his once more and you turned from him.

There was another few suitors waiting to dance with you but you excused yourself, to their disappointment. You needed water. You needed air.

<> <> <>

“My lady,” Reyvin greeted you, staring off the balcony instead of at you. He had come up quietly beside you and you had turned to acknowledge a presence and were relieved to find a friendly face. He had been Prince Davin’s favorite knight, having learned underneath Reyvin.

“Sir Reyvin.”

Reyvin’s lips curled into a smile and he replied, “It is kind of you to keep up the title, Y/N. But, I doubt I will keep the title now.”

“You have done nothing wrong. I will fight it,” you protested.

Reyvin finally looked at you, a small, sad smile on his face. “I appreciate that. But, there’s no use in putting yourself in any kind of cross fire. It is merely a title, nothing too important.”

“It was a gift to you from the king.”

“It was. But, the honor of being given it in the first place is enough.”

Your hands shook and you had to clasp the balcony as hard as you could to get them to stop. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. How could Reyvin allow his title to be stripped from him without a fight? He had fought for this kingdom on multiple occasions. And counseled the king on many matters.

It was still a shock that Castiel had let him live. But, Reyvin’s reputation must proceed him. Not to mention, he had bowed after fighting. Something Castiel respected. He had slain another knight who had knelt immediately without putting up a fight. He couldn’t expect someone like that to be loyal when they changed allegiances so quickly and without much effort.

Reyvin’s voice broke through your thoughts. “I’ve never seen you wear this before.”

Sighing, you said, “It was a gift. From this king.”

“ _The_ king,” Reyvin corrected you quietly.

You relented, “The king.”

Reyvin leaned in closer and you turned your head to look at him. “There are still people who haven’t… bent. And they believe it is not safe for you to stay here. Nor the little ones.”

“Shouldn’t we be talking somewhere more privately?” you responded in hushed tones, making sure to keep your back straight. Any hunching or leaning into each other would look secretive. This looked like a regular conversation.

“Anywhere else is suspicious,” Reyvin answered truthfully. You gave a curt nod and he added quietly, “There are people willing to help you… to get you away.” Your heart jumped hearing this and Reyvin noticed the change in your expression. “It is possible. If you want it.”

Your mind was racing.

“The girls would be terrified.”

“But would you rather have them be raised with you or under the thumb of a king that killed their father?”

Swallowing, you considered this.

“I will not rush you too much, my lady. But, I would encourage you to think quickly. Before the hooks get latched in too tightly to the heart of the kingdom and people start to falter. It would be wise while you still have a good chance of help.”

You said nothing and Reyvin picked up your hand, giving it a light kiss.

“You have a good night, my lady.”

Watching his retreating back, you weighed the pros and cons of leaving in your mind. There was an opportunity to take the girls away and live a different life. But, is that what you wanted? And would it really be any safer?


	3. A Fine Idea

Castiel twirled the straw around his fingers, taking a long drink. The ale was rich and it was cooling him on this warm summer day.

You were sitting next to him, smiling at the twins playing with one of the knights down the garden. The king had just come back from a week long trip meeting with some of his allies. You wondered how anyone thought they could refuse him if he wanted an alliance. You would be afraid for your kingdom if you refused him considering his might. It seemed other kingdoms felt the same as you. Except, there was still a rift among the citizens. It was bothering the king.

He cleared his throat, “The kingdom needs something to bring them some sense of normalcy and peace.”

“Your ball was bountiful and quite charming,” you pointed out, turning your attention back to him.

“Yes, it was,” Castiel agreed. “But, there is more we can do. The harvest of course would be a good time to show our devotion to the people by assisting and bringing supplies to people working the fields.”

The way he kept saying ‘we’ and ‘our’ still drew an indescribable feeling out of you.

Nodding, you agreed again, “Yes. King Orin –” you stopped yourself. That was the first time in weeks you had uttered his name, let alone the first time you doing it being in Castiel’s presence.

Castiel’s eyes flashed before he told you, “Don’t be afraid to speak of him in front of me. This was his kingdom, you saw a little of how he ran it. It is… educational for me.”

You took what he said before continuing cautiously, “King Orin would bring clean water and game – a small deer or so – down for the people in the largest field to feast on at the end of the harvest season.” You watched him consider this.

“That is a fine idea,” Castiel complimented before taking another drink. He paused before stating, “But there’s one I have been thinking about. Quite extensively.”

“What is that, your majesty?”

“Us.”

The words came off his tongue easily and he sounded firm about it. He had his eyes trained on you closely, gauging your reaction.

“Us,” you repeated, sounding far less confident and enthused than him.

He noticed the lack of excitement in your tone and cocked an eyebrow, “Does this displease you?”

He wanted to be with you. You had a feeling from the start. The stolen looks, his lingering eyes, his far more than upfront behavior.

“I am not royalty.”

“They believe you as such. Have you heard them chanting your name?” You said nothing. “You are held in high regard. Not just for your standing. But your persona, your appearance, the stature you present. It is engaging, my lady.”

“Do you believe it best?”

You were shocked you were keeping it together this well. Or at least you thought you were. Castiel smirked slightly at your embarrassed behavior. He could tell, you believed, it wasn’t about being uncomfortable because you weren’t interested but because you were interested.

“It is a smart diplomatic move, but please don’t disregard it as simply as that. I would praise you more, my lady, from my own personal feelings. But I can tell you are overwhelmed.”

You were overwhelmed. You needed to gather yourself.

“May I… may I gather my thoughts?”

“Of course, Lady Y/N.”

“Thank you.” Your voice was quiet before you pushed yourself up off the chair. “Thank you for the company, your majesty.”

His hand was tight on your arm, stilling your movement.

“You consider it. I would not force you. No matter how much I want it.”

There was something in his expression and tone that he meant the complete opposite. He was pulsing with want, holding into you as if he could transfer it. You forced yourself to nod.

“Thank you, your majesty. I appreciate it.”

When his hand left your arm, you turned away from him, walking off quickly down the path. You felt his eyes on your back and knew that you were going to have to make a tough decision and do it quickly.

To be Queen or refuse him?

<> <> <>

“He wants to… “ you trailed off, not being able to say it.

Castiel had only proposed the idea to you less than two hours before and even so, you had immediately felt the need to discuss it with someone. And who else better than Aideen?

Aideen got it just the same. She swallowed, looking disappointed. “I knew he was… desiring something of that sort.”

“Reyvin offered a way out.”

“Y/N…”

“Please, hear me out. Reyvin has been nothing but kind to me. Or anyone really. Why would he try to lead us astray?”

Aideen offered, sounding doubtful, “He may have switched alliances.”

You shook your head, arguing, “No, he would not do that. He loved King Orin too much.”

Aideen sighed, resuming her knitting. “You have a hard decision to make, Y/N. I think you know what the right choice is. What else do you have? Would you risk angering him and have him kick you out on the street?” Of course you had considered that. “You are comfortable here. He may be a usurper but if he has eyes for you, would not a little self-preservation do you some good? The kingdom and the people would understand.”

But would they?

“Child, I do not want you to be hurt. That means physically or emotionally. You should think about it but I hope you consider my words.”

“I will,” you responded quietly. You swallowed and Aideen tore her eyes away from you, looking down at her blanket she was knitting. You picked up your needles again and began knitting with her. You wished you could knit yourself a way out of this situation. The stress was becoming too much.

<> <> <>

Y/N was draped in her silk night gown. She had wandered into his room. On accident, she had claimed but Castiel felt a current underneath her words. No… it wasn’t an accident.

The silk inked over her skin, especially the thigh high cut, exposing her bare skin to him whenever she moved. What he would do if she would only let him kiss up her bare skin towards her middle.

She stopped by his fireplace where he was standing. Cutting right to the chase, she informed him, “I found something odd in the maps room.”

“I told you to not go in there.”

“But Dasher did. I had to chase him. There are markers on a map on the neighboring kingdom. What is –”

She was cut off by Castiel’s finger against her lips and she looked at him curiously. He moved behind her, turning her a little towards the fireplace. She shuddered a little when she felt him close the space between them, his hands gentle on her.

“That damn dog,” Castiel murmured, his breath hot on her skin. His lips trailed against her neck and she didn’t recoil from him. “Causing you worry. I’ll have to tell the servants to not give him treats tomorrow. You need to relax, my lady.”

Y/N opened her mouth to protest but stammered when she felt his hands on the sash of her night gown. He undid it with ease, letting it drop from her shoulders. She was silent, except for her shallow breathing.

Castiel turned her to face him and he smiled down at her, seeing want dance behind her eyes. The little minx. She could try to play it off in the daylight that she wasn’t interested but the night told a different story.

He toyed with her nipples, eliciting a small, pleasured inhale from her, before he pulled slightly. She gasped quietly and he let go, her gorgeous breasts bouncing back into place. He almost drooled at the sight. This was one thing he loved about being immortal… a never-ending supply of ample, shaped women. And she was one of the finest he had had the pleasure of bedding.

“You like that, princess?” The title came off his lips in an arousing manner.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Castiel shuddered at her voice. She uttered his title so beautifully every time it dropped from those perfect, full lips… it almost drove him over the edge. Those lips – not to mention those innocent, doe looking eyes – were just begging for him to corrupt them. Show her what a man felt like. Not like her prince she seemed so attached to still. No, she needed to be full of a man... a king.

He had her in bed quickly, tearing her dress from her. He couldn’t wait another second.

Y/N was a virgin. He knew she was a virgin. None other would be pledged to a prince and he was more than eager to dive in. He gave no worries about marrying after coupling.

“Your majesty… I…” she tried to warn him in a small voice. She looked adorable, irresistible in her distress.

Castiel soothed her with a quiet voice, grinding his bare skin against her naked frame. He brushed her hair away from her face and vowed to make it as easy and pleasurable for her as he could. Castiel dulled her pain and she fell into it instantaneously. He gripped her hips, pounding in and out, relishing on her whines and pleads for him.

She was beautiful, whimpering and writhing underneath him… begging for more –

Castiel woke up in a cold sweat.

It had only been a dream.

Blinking away his sleep, Castiel muddied through his feelings of arousal still lingering from that dream. Y/N haunted him even when she was not there. His cock was erect and he sighed. He had almost forgotten he had laid with one of the servants until he felt her hand on his arm. He shot her a slightly annoyed look at touching him without permission. Why was she still here?

“Would you like help?” the girl next to him offered in sultry, hushed tones. “You must have been having quite an eventful dream…” Her fingers tip toed up his bare thigh, brushing him.

Castiel pushed her hand away. “No.”

She actually looked offended and Castiel almost laughed. What a naïve little thing to think she would matter so much to him. Still, she asked much to Castiel’s annoyance, “Was I not to your liking?”

“Of course you were. I’m just not wanting it right now. Which begs me to ask, why are you still in my chambers?”

Without waiting for her response, Castiel threw the covers off of himself before getting out of bed. He didn’t look over his shoulder at her as he stalked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He eyed the closet to put another door in between him and the servant – if she hadn’t already started clearing out – before deciding that it didn’t matter if she heard him. He didn’t care.

It didn’t take him long to relieve himself, the dream still fresh in his mind. He came onto his hand, a loud series of grunts leaving his throat.

When he returned to his bedchamber, he found it empty, the fire not having been rekindled. He would have to reprimand the little wench for that. He waved his hand at it, the flame lighting up again with minimal effort.

Climbing back into bed, he pulled the covers up and settled in. The empty side of the bed made him scowl, disappointment clouding his mind. He would rather have the girl gone but the emptiness just made it more blatant that Y/N hadn’t given him her decision since he had proposed it more than a day ago. He didn’t expect her to refuse him. What better offer would she have? And the little thing seemed to have some interest in him which gave him hope.

He would have to push the matter tomorrow.


	4. Take Your Time

“I am ready to go,” you had told Reyvin only an hour and a half before Castiel had woken from his dream about her.

Reyvin had answered his door, looking surprised to see you at his door, covered in a cape, hiding your face. He ushered you in quickly. He was shirtless and quickly moved to get a shirt. You had averted your eyes out of politeness and had only turned your attention to him again when he had spoken.

“My lady, do you know what rumors it would spring for someone to see you coming to my room so late at night?”

You pushed the hood off your head and informed him, “I was quiet.”

He looked unconvinced. “Still. You know there are eyes. There always are. Even beforehand. But I believe even more so under Castiel.”

“I believe it. But, I made sure I left in between shift changes. They won’t enter my chambers. I know the next shift change and I will be careful upon returning.”

Reyvin nodded before moving to his desk and pulling out the chair, offering it to you. You declined with a shake of your head. He sat down himself and inquired, “What made you come to this decision, my lady?”

You decided to not beat around the bush. “The king asked me to marry him.”

This seemed to stall Reyvin and he was slack jawed for a moment before clearing his throat. Starting off, he tried, “Perhaps… perhaps it is best you do not leave.”

What?

Cocking your head, you asked, “Why?”

“That is a… an important request.”

“Do you think its best? I am not royalty. And he claims the people love me – and I know, they do” you started in noticing Reyvin had opened his mouth to defend what Castiel had said. He closed his mouth upon your comment. “But, I am not the rightful royalty. And what happens when Gwyinth and Oriana become of age? Or old enough to know what happened to their family? And begin to resent me?”

Reyvin said nothing to this.

You continued, “I couldn’t stand that.”

“You have no want to be with him? To be queen?”

Choosing your next words carefully, you stated, “I don’t wish to be queen, no. But…” You trailed off, not being able to finish your sentence.

Reyvin reassured you, “I do not blame you, my lady. He is not hard on the eyes.” Your face flushed with embarrassment and Reyvin added, “I imagine it is hard.”

Exhaling sharply, you stated, “My feelings for the girls are more important – although, just as strong – than my feelings and… want…” again your face flushed. “For the king.”

Shifting back in the seat and leaning against the desk, Reyvin studied you for a few moments. “So, your plan is to leave with them as well?” You nodded. “What if they begin to ask questions?”

“They can be told differently. They are young. They can still… forget.” It hurt for you to say that. You didn’t want to deceive the girls but it seemed the best option at this point to keep your relationship with them intact and protect them.

“And if they ever happen to find out who they really are? Do you not think the resentment would be as bad or even worse? Considering you tore them from a life of luxury?”

You had considered this as well. “I will deal with it if it ever arises. I would rather them hate me for taking them away than for taking their place and pushing them off to the sidelines while I took what was rightfully theirs.”

Reyvin again considered this. “If it’s what you believe is the right thing to do, then I will go with you.”

Balking a bit, you stammered, “You only need to show us the way, Sir.”

“No, I will go with. To make sure you remain safe.”

“If they ever find you, you will be hanged. For treason.”

“What do you think will happen of you?”

“I can handle me dying. I can’t have someone else’s blood on my hands because of my choices.”

Reyvin gave you a small smile. “I would not have offered the thing in the first place, my lady, if I didn’t expect to be a part of it. Some of this is for me as well. I do not wish to stay here under this new leadership. I have no allegiance to them and I wish not to. I was too close to King Orin.”

“I know, sir.”

“So, we will go together.”

It was better to have someone else besides you and the twins – and you assumed Aideen, she would not let you leave alone – to go into hiding. You nodded and gave him a small smile.

Reyvin looked pleased. “I am glad to hear it, my lady.” He paused before adding. “When would you like to leave?”

“As soon as possible. The king expects an answer from me.”

“The soonest I believe I could get us out would be tomorrow night,” Reyvin admitted.

You concluded, “That is more than acceptable, Sir. Where would we be going?”

“The country side. There is a place where King Orin had set aside in case anything happened. Trust me. They will be prepared for us and will be welcoming. No matter the time or circumstance.”

You would just have to trust him on this. You were putting a lot into his hands.

<> <> <>

You had to pat yourself on the back mentally. You were acting completely calm at lunch with Castiel. You had opted out of breakfast, going to the twins instead and hanging out with them. As they played, you had nonchalantly packed essentials for them. They had not noticed amongst their play and you were thankful. You could only imagine later tonight would be more difficult to get them to move. You surmised you would have to carry one and someone else carry another in their sleep and pray that they didn’t wake up until you were far from the castle.

Castiel had been making small talk all through lunch and you had been responding properly. You couldn’t help but notice the pleased expression on his face every time you answered him. You didn’t know if it was from the conversation itself or the fact he thought you were polished ‘perfectly’ or a combination of both.

When he requested a walk through the garden after lunch, you had accepted, despite your anxiousness to get back to your chambers and finish the final touches on the things you had packed. You knew Aideen wouldn’t have time today considering she was taking extra time to set up meals for the next few days to take burden off of the other servants since she would be absent. She still cared about them and that warmed your heart. You had not been surprised she had immediately agreed to go with you and Reyvin.

The warm day was a comfort and you held your hands across your waist, walking close enough but not too close to Castiel.

“Would you be opposed to a revamp to this part of the garden?”

“Is it up to me, my king?”

You felt his eyes on you with you trying out this new title for him. You did it on purpose, trying to gauge his reaction. You felt a surge of his power come off of him for a second, as if he had lost control momentarily before it was sucked back away from you. You weren’t naïve enough to not realize that it had most likely been the ‘my’ that had worked him up so much.

Castiel regained his ground quickly. “I would like your opinion on it.”

“I would not be opposed. As long as it didn’t lose its original beauty.”

“I would never allow such a thing to happen.”

And you believed him when he said that. He kept asking you questions about the garden and what you enjoyed most about it. You were calm, letting the answers come to you freely. There was no way you were going to give yourself away with uneasiness.

That is… until you found the two of you alone. Somehow the guards behind you had drifted off, leaving the two of you alone. You felt alarmed for a moment, not having been alone for a long while without guards attending you.

Castiel, on the other hand, seemed content. “Have you thought anymore on what I proposed, Y/N?”

He had planned this. Being alone.

Pushing your tense feelings away, you forced yourself to answer, “Yes.”

“And?”

“I haven’t come to a decision.”

There was a fleeting look of disappointment across his face before he took your hand in his. “It is a lot to ask of you as of late, my lady. I know. But, I know you are also concerned with the kingdom. And what I stated was true. Peace would be easier with a union between the two of us.” He paused before adding, “Plus, I admit I would rest easier with someone by my side.”

The way he said rest made you believe he didn’t just mean recreationally or emotionally.

“I understand,” you told him, letting his hand caress yours. You wouldn’t pull away from it. “I have just… I haven’t come to terms and gathered my feelings completely. Just a couple of weeks ago I was engaged to someone else.”

His free hand moved up to touch your cheek and you inhaled sharply as his skin brushed yours. His hands were so soft and smelled calming…

“It is hard,” he agreed. “But thus is the life of someone bound to royalty by one means or another.” His eyes ran over you and you watched the care and concern behind his own. “I think you would make a fine queen, Y/N. You have the makings of a great queen, starting with your diplomatic approach. And there’s too much to be said about the beauty you would bring to a royal painting added to the Grand Hall.”

You shivered, uneasy to be in such close proximity to him. Especially with him confiding this personal information to you. He, on the other hand still, did not seem uncomfortable in the slightest.

“Do you feel it?”

Being so close to him, hearing him praise you like he was… of course you did. How could you not? Even if for some reason it wasn’t true, he made you believe it was.

“Yes,” you breathed. “I feel it.”

His lips fell on yours and you did nothing to stop it. At least for a few seconds.

You pulled away abruptly and couldn’t miss the look of annoyance that flashed across his features before he masked it with concern.

“I… I need to leave.”

“Y/N.” His voice was firm and stopped you from doing so. “You do not have to be ashamed.”

Swallowing sharply, you responded, “I am not. I just think there are – is a way to do things. And this is not the right order.”

Castiel smirked at you and commented, “Do you believe everything happens in a linear order, my lady?”

He was teasing you.

“No, your majesty. But, I will try my hardest to stick to it.” He pondered on that for a moment and you added, “I would appreciate it if you would keep this… between us.”

Castiel’s expression softened and he cooed, “Of course, sweetheart.”

The pet name sent flutters through you and you tried your hardest to hide your reaction. He reached out and you refused to flinch under his touch. He brushed a stray hair and tucked it behind your ear. “Your – our – secret is safe with me.”

Nodding, you stated quietly, “Thank you, your majesty. I just… I need another day. At most.”

Something flinched in Castiel’s features but it was gone in a second. He was all smiles. “You take your time, my lady.”

“Thank you,” you commented before adding, “And thank you for breakfast. It was delightful.”

Turning, you walked away from him and couldn’t push away the nagging feeling of wanting to stay. He was quite irresistible to you but… you still felt you needed to leave. For the girls’ sake.

<> <> <>

“She is not in the castle.”

Castiel had sent for Y/N the next morning at breakfast when she had not arrived. He wouldn’t be denied her presence at this meal two days in a row, no matter the excuse. Instead of getting her back to him for the meal, he had been presented with this rotten piece of information, which instantly made him furious and lose his appetite.

“You’ve searched the entire thing?”

“No, sir,” Samuel reported, shifting. “But, we noticed the twins are gone as well. And… Sir Reyvin.” Something crossed Castiel’s face and Sam added quickly, “We didn’t think it necessary to search the whole castle with that many missing. It seems… well… they’re gone.”

Anger immediately coursed through Castiel’s veins, his power threatening to explode outside of him in an outburst to relieve some energy and anger. How dare she. He shook slightly, trying to control himself. He had been generous… understanding. Given gifts. And to lead him on as if she had meant to stay with him…

A small growl almost escaped Castiel’s throat but he held it back. Swallowing his anger, he adjusted his collar, the slightest twitch crossing his face.

His eyes landed on Samuel and he snapped, “Fetch me my horse. And get a small brigade together. With your brother. He is a good tracker.”

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel refused to believe the kiss – and the look in her eyes – meant nothing.


	5. Responsibility

“No! No one must know!” Castiel barked at the room.

There were a dozen men in the room, his most trusted soldiers and advisers. The first day trying to locate wherever Y/N, Aideen, Reyvin, and the twins had gone off to had been unsuccessful. And Castiel was livid. Especially when one of his men suggested sending out a notice to the kingdom, putting a price on finding them.

“But… sir…” Balthazar started from beside him. Despite the icy glare Castiel sent in his direction, Balthazar kept on. “The servants have noticed the absence of them.”

Castiel snarled, “And?”

“You cannot expect word to not get out indefinitely.”

Balthazar was just being honest and the sentiment seemed to resonate around the room, the others agreeing with him silently.

Castiel’s voice was menacing, “Which is why we need to find them sooner than later. Before it gets out of the castle grounds! Is that so hard to follow?”

Shaking his head, Balthazar responded quickly, “No, your majesty.”

Shouting now, Castiel addressed them furiously, “Then I want some fucking results and I want them now!”

The room was silent as everyone avoided making eye contact with Castiel. Castiel’s chest heaved and he ordered in a quieter tone, “So, send some of the soldiers out today! Send them further out and they can report back in the morning with any findings – and you better hope there are some – and we can move on from there!”

There was a chorus of acknowledgement before Castiel turned on his heel, storming towards the door. All he wanted was a drink to calm his nerves.

<> <> <>

The couple, Adair and Grianne, that was to intercept the group of you were shocked to say the least upon your arrival. But, quickly, they began making accommodations. They had a high respect for Reyvin and were gratuitous to you and Aideen. The twins were apprehensive as usual around strangers, which was something you were grateful about their personalities, but eventually warmed up enough to take treats from the woman.

As soon as you had arrived, Grianne had presented you with a peasant dress and you took it without complaint. You knew it was worth it. You had a hunch that she was surprised you had done so compliantly, probably expecting an air of arrogance from you. Hopefully you were pleasantly surprising to her.

She had seemed taken with Aideen as well as the twins and friendly towards you.

The first day had been stressful, you were still on high alert as was everyone else. Granted, you would all have to be forever considering someone could recognize you at any time. And considering, Castiel was immortal, he wasn’t going to go away any time soon. You had relayed your reservations about putting this couple in trouble but they had waved off your worry. They were willing to risk it – to die, even Adair had said – for the lineage of their king. King Orin and his fathers before him had been just rulers and held high respect.

The group of you were only planning on staying at the farm until Reyvin could locate another place further along, perhaps into the next kingdom for you all to relocate at.

You thought moving to the next kingdom may be a wrong move considering any newcomers would draw attention and unwanted questions. Reyvin, in the end, had agreed with your assessment and settled on finding somewhere within this kingdom. It posed more of a risk of someone being curious about the girls but it was still safer.

During the night, you had trouble sleeping. But were grateful when you woke up to sunshine and fresh air the next morning.

Part of you regretted leaving. You had been infatuated with Castiel. You would have to try to figure out how to reconcile that part with yourself.

<> <> <>

Castiel pulled out of Dara, the maid he had been using as of late, his body coated in a sheen of sweat. He moved away from her backside, stuffing himself back into his pants and lacing them up.

He needed to relieve some stress and this seemed the quickest way to do so. And the least bloody. As much as he would enjoy being in a battle. It was all the more thrilling to do that, especially compared to the annoyance he was about to face whenever Dara felt the need to talk after coitus.

“She seems extremely ungrateful. Lady Y/N, I mean,” Dara commented airily as she slipped her underdress back on. Castiel rolled his eyes and shot an annoyed look at her back. Dara didn’t feel tension in the room as she pulled her dress over her head, adjusting it over her underwear. “You granted her an extremely exceptional opportunity by allowing her to continue to live here under the roof. And furthermore, still granting her her title.” Castiel was growing agitated with each word that came out of Dara’s mouth. He leaned against the desk, burning a hole in the back of her head with his eyes. Dara still oblivious continued her bloated, self-serving tirade, “If I was her, I would not have run away, your majesty.”

“Well, you’re not her and you’re never going to be, are you?” Castiel responded, an edge of nastiness to his tone. Dara finally looked at him, seeing the expression on his face. She closed her mouth, getting it that he was displeased.

Dara tried, “I was merely –”

She was cut off, “I know what you were trying to do, Dara. And it’s not cute.” Dana looked stunned at Castiel’s assertion. He faced her fully, his eyebrow cocked. “Y/N is a Lady and your future queen. You would do well to remember that and where your place is. Do not mistake yourself for anything higher than you are. It’s a fatal flaw many people have. Just because you’re getting a little attention doesn’t mean a damn thing.”

Dara was at loss for words and Castiel’s eyes ran over her once before he dismissed her, “I’m sure there are chores you need to be doing.”

Still stunned into shame and embarrassment, Dara forced herself to hold her head high and stated, “Yes, your majesty. Of course.” She left the room as quickly as she could but her reddened cheeks were most certainly not missed by Castiel.

Why must he be surrounded by people who didn’t uphold their status? It was growing increasingly frustrating.

There was a sharp knock at his door and he sighed. It was the middle of the night.

“Come in!” Dean appeared in the doorway before closing the door behind him. “What is it at this hour?”

“Found something, I believe.”

This caught Castiel’s attention. It had been a few days and he was growing anxious with each passing day. Not only for the secrecy but also the safety of Y/N.

“What?” he demanded. Dean walked forward, holding out a piece of paper. Castiel took it from him quickly, running his eyes over it. His eyes met Dean’s again and his face broke out into a grin of triumph.

Dean was smirking as well and commented, “Maybe Sir Reyvin should have thought about old text books and secret notes. It would have probably saved him some trouble. Now, they might not have gone there but I would bet it would be somewhere they could get to quickly and with assurance they would be accepted well.”

“Are you well rested?”

“Are you, my lord?” Dean responded.

“I do not require as much sleep as the rest of you. You know that. I just enjoy doing it,” Castiel told him, moving towards the door. Dean followed his movement and Castiel informed him, “I am ready to leave as soon as possible. It should be about half a days ride considering the ferry gets us across the river promptly.”

He had butterflies in his stomach, raving at finding good news and more than likely, the location of Y/N.

<> <> <>

“Oh, why you little –” you started, your voice shrill. Oriana had taken a handful of the berries from your basket and shoved them into her mouth before you could stop her. Gwyinth reached to do the same thing but you swooped the basket up.

“But Ori got berries!” Gwyinth cried out in protest, immediately on the verge of tears.

The three of you were in the morning sun, a bit into the woods behind the farmhouse picking berries for breakfast. The girls had been thrilled to go down the little path that led to an opening where there were bushes of berries.

“She stole them!” you informed her. Oriana instantly looked ashamed and you felt a ping of satisfaction. They needed to learn to be patient. You placed the basket up hanging off a branch where they could reach it. Gwyinth watched it sadly, still hung up on the fact her sister had gotten something she hadn’t.

Oriana ducked her head, sniffling. The satisfaction you had felt vanished. You didn’t mean for her to feel that bad about it. It was just berries. It was supposed to just be a small lesson. You tried to reconcile with her by crouching down in front of her, not caring that your dress was on the dirt. You were going to do laundry later with Grianne anyway.

“Oh, Oriana. You do not need to feel so rotten about it. It was just not a very nice thing to do. There was no real harm done.”

Sneaking a peek at you, Oriana wanted to see if you were serious before averting her eyes again. Sighing, this was going to have to get dirty. Something you knew that both of the twins loved and were always held back from doing. You suddenly swooped Oriana to you, tickling her. The somberness was gone in a second, the silence broken by a shriek of glee. She fell to the dirt, laughing as you continued tickling her.

“Hey!” Gwyinth exclaimed, once again annoyed at being left out.

You let her have it to and the three of you were in the dirt, laughing up a storm.

A shadow fell over the three of you and you looked up, laughing still, expecting Reyvin coming to investigate why the berries were not back over to the house. He was fond of them and he was also fond of having his breakfast promptly in the morning.

It wasn’t Reyvin. Castiel was towering over you, his hand rested on the top of his sword’s hilt. He looked displeased, taking in your muddy, simple dress and tousled hair, as well as the twins looking grimy.

Your blood ran cold and you pulled the girls closer to you instinctively, the laughter cut off. How had he found you? Where was Aideen? Where was Reyvin?

His eyes ran over you slowly. The girls, seemingly knowing the gravity of the situation, had gone quiet, huddling into you.

“So. This is what you… ran away for?” You said nothing in response, not being able to find your voice. He looked irate and disappointed in you, which made you feel a wave of shame for whatever reason. His feelings and opinion of you still had an impact on you. “To live in squalor?”

“They live just fine.” You found your voice again. “Food on the table and shelter is enough.”

Something flashed across Castiel’s face and he growled, “I am done with foolishness, Y/N. You have a kingdom to run. I have a kingdom to run. We have a kingdom to run. I laid out the parameters of what was going to happen and you agreed but then backed out on them without any warning. That’s not how you deal with things.”

His eyes fell on the girls and he murmured, “So much more trouble than they are worth at this time.”

Something about his tone set you on edge, and your fingers dug into the girls. They sensed your apprehension and whimpered. It was so like children to follow whatever external stimuli closest and most familiar. They were so young and their surroundings were still molding them.

The next two words he ordered his men stopped your heart.

“Take them.”

Forget the look on his face that made it look like it was difficult for him to have it come to this. You didn’t care about his feelings anymore.

You only had seconds to react before the soldiers came for Gwyinth and Oriana. “No!” you choked. This time it came out as a yell, “Please!” Your fingers grasped at them as they were yanked from you by the soldiers, who were obviously stronger than you physically. The girls cried out, reaching back for you. Their small frames were gulfed by the grown arms that swooped them.

They were only three.

“Y/N!” Oriana cried.

Gwyinth bit at one of the soldier’s arms and they shouted, succumbing her again.

You made to run after them but strong arms took you, holding you back. You recognized the cologne and he held you tight. As he had insinuated he meant to from the moment he laid eyes on you.

“I cannot run a kingdom with my queen running rogue and undermining me at every turn!” Castiel husked in your ear, pulling you close to him. His breath was hot on your neck. You struggled against him but he was stronger. You were no match for a mage. “You have so much potential, Y/N. I haven’t seen such potential in decades! And I have all the power and opportunity to let you flourish. You could be great. All you have to do is let me help you.”

What you were hearing from him was a blur. All you were concerned about was your girls. They had been drug to a carriage and placed inside, but their cries still reached your ears.

“No!” you cried, trying to yank away again.

Castiel hatched down harder this time, no doubt digging into his magic and you felt weak.

“Those girls will be safe. They will be raised in complete splendor. Showered with luxury for their every need.” He paused before adding, “Just not with you.” A sob caught in your throat. You had left the castle for them. All the decisions you had made in the last few weeks had been for them. “Just behave for me, Y/N. Help me succeed. Do as I say. And I will be your slave. I will do whatever you ask.” You felt him inhale deeply, his nose brushing your cheek. Any other time, this would have set you on fire, threatening to fall to your knees for him but holding back for the sake of your dignity. Now, it just infuriated you.

Exasperated, you cried out, “Let me go!”

Castiel did the exact opposite, again grasping down tighter on you. “If you are good, you will see those girls again!” Castiel told you in a rough voice. “It’s only for a few months until we can get things under control. I just need you to focus!”

He finally let you go and you whipped around immediately, fury driving you. Your anger flared and you pointed at him threateningly and his jaw set under this rude gesture. Spitting fire, you accused him, “You’re using me!”

Castiel’s dipped his head, looking you dead in the eyes. “I don’t use things I have intention of keeping, Y/N. And what I am doing is for your own benefit. You will be fine without them for a few months. They will be fine without you for a few months. I promise they will come back to you. I would never take them from you permanently. I know they mean a great deal to you and I will respect that. But for now, this needs to happen. And you need to follow my lead and let us grow.” There was a pause before he said, his expression softening ever so slowly, “I….I thought you felt something. Maybe I was wrong.”

Swallowing sharply, you stared back at him. You were still furious with him, that was sure. You wanted to punch him in his perfectly sculpted face, drawing blood maybe. But, he was playing you like a fiddle. He knew of your feelings, just as you knew of his. It was a weakness you had developed in such a short amount of time.

“Which would sadden me,” Castiel finished, watching you intently.

You choked out finally, “Let me say goodbye.”

“No,” Castiel told you and your fists balled up again, tears welling up in your eyes. “They’ve already gone.”

“Aideen?”

“She is alright. She went with the girls.” Your heart sank at this. Your closest ally was to be taken from you too?

“Where is Reyvin?”

“Alive but subdued. I will give him a proper trial.”

Your mouth was dry as you asked, “For?” You couldn’t stand it if Reyvin died because of you. He had done a lot and risked so much to try to get you and the twins to safety.

“Kidnapping being one of the largest offenses,” Castiel replied calmly.

Shaking your head, you stammered, “Don’t hurt him. Or the farmers. Please.”

Castiel studied you, seeing your resolve starting to waver, and returned, “I will consider your request if you come back with me. Now. Without a scene.”

He was accusing you of causing a scene?

“I…”

His lips curled slightly and it didn’t go unnoticed by you. You were testing his patience. “By the order of your king, you are to come back to the castle, Lady Y/N. Now, please, if you would like me to consider your request, like I offered, I would suggest doing as I ordered.”

A shudder left your mouth, trying to hold back your emotions before you forced yourself to nod. Castiel relaxed before snapping his fingers at his men. He turned walking back towards the trail towards the farm house.

You were followed closely by three of his men and upon exiting the trail, found his horse waiting. Castiel mounted the giant horse and stated, “Y/N, put that cloak on.”

What cloak you almost asked before noticing one of his men – Samuel – was holding a black cloak out to you. Castiel no doubt did not want you going back completely exposed in peasant wear and dirt. Had to keep up appearances at least a little. You took the cloak reluctantly and tied it around your shoulders, pulling the hood up to rest on your head. When you looked up at him again, he was looking at you in return expectantly, holding out his hand. Sighing quietly, you took his hand, and were hoisted onto the horse by a mixture of him and one of his men. You were placed sideways and internally scowled. You were more than capable riding normally but again… the appearances of a lady. A future queen.

“Are you going to hold on or do you plan to fall off the moment we happen to hit a bump?” Castiel asked you over his shoulder, his tone tight.

You shook a little as your arms wrapped around his waist. You were quickly reminded of how good he smelled and his body felt toned underneath his layers. You had not been in this close of proximity to him since the two of you had shared that kiss merely days ago.

“That’s better,” he stated, sounding as if he was complimenting you for your obedience. With a click of his tongue, and a snap of the reins, the horse took off.


	6. My Dignity

As soon as you were free from his horse, you made a beeline for the castle, no matter how stiff you were from the ride. You only made it a few hundred yards from the rest of the traveling party before Castiel was on you. Just the two of you.

Castiel’s voice cut sharp. “Where are you going?”

Forcing yourself to turn around with as much grace as you could, you faced your king. He had dismounted, and was staring daggers into you. You said simply, “My chambers. I am tired, your grace. I need to sleep.”

You turned, beginning to walk again. But Castiel’s grip was like a vice on your arm and you stopped immediately, shooting him a glare. He ignored it, stating, “What did we just talk about?”

Deciding to be difficult, you responded, “We spoke about a vast number of things, my king. Which one are you specifically referring to?”

“Us,” Castiel practically growled at you before exhaling deeply. “Sleeping in separate rooms is not a good image to have, Lady Y/N. Servants talk. The people they talk to talk. It gets around.”

You were still angry about what he had taken from you and you said back, your tone heavy with condescension, “You know what else they would talk about? An unmarried couple sharing a bedchamber. I fear that rumor more than something you and I spoke about in private.”

Castiel stiffened and you felt a sense of accomplishment. “I don’t know what your kingdom was like – or kingdoms for that matter because I know how many you’ve conquered – but here, celibacy is valued until something has been set in stone.”

Shifting, Castiel averted his eyes from you. “So, you wish to remain separate until an announcement has been made?”

“I insist on being separate until a marriage has happened.”

You saw a flicker of annoyance pass over his features before he reeled himself back in. “And I cannot dissuade you from this?”

“No. If there’s one thing I am going to keep from your crusade, it’s my dignity with these people we oversee.”

The twitch on his lips made you believe he almost smiled, almost laughed. Instead, he kept it in and made eye contact. “I will respect your wishes, my lady. I apologize for proposing something to you that is unfavorable and looked down upon in a society I do not understand.”

You don’t know what made you say it but you did. “If you consulted me more often, you might have a better understanding.”

Something in his face softened and yours in turn hardened, angry at yourself for making yourself seem open. He had an effect on you and all you wanted to do was be as closed as possible. But, for some reason, you couldn’t. You turned on your heel, leaving him to go rest.

<> <> <>

“She is beautiful.”

Balthazar commented this, his feet rested lazily on Castiel’s desk in his private office. Balthazar was Castiel’s closest ally, the one he trusted most. He had called him in for a private meeting to discuss what the next plans were for the kingdom. Castiel had, of course, led off with Y/N, knowing how important a piece she played. What Balthazar didn’t know, Castiel was about to reveal.

Clearing his throat, Castiel revealed, “Not only that, she is quite… energized.”

Balthazar cocked an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

Castiel tapped his fingers on the desk, contemplating how to phrase it. He didn’t intend to tell anyone about it but this was Balthazar. Relenting, he stated, “I can feel power coming off of her whenever I’m near. It’s drawn to me. And it amplifies when I touch her.”

Suddenly, Balthazar looked far more interested. “Does she know?”

“Of course not. This kingdom did not dabble in magic.”

“She can’t feel it?” Balthazar looked unconvinced.

Castiel shook his head, “It’s dormant. Or… was. She can’t feel it though still. If she doesn’t know it’s there, she can’t access it. But, since I do, I’ve been stirring it when she’s around me only because I have been weak and succumbed, trying to coax it out.”

This interested Balthazar. “You can use it?”

“Yes,” Castiel affirmed.

“So, you are taking it from her?”

Shaking his head, Castiel said, “No. It’s still there inside her. She’s like a never-ending power source. It doesn’t amplify me much but it still has an impact. My casting would be stronger when she’s nearby and especially if I can touch her physically.”

“Physically… remind me not to barge into your room at night, your majesty,” Balthazar responded, raising his eyebrows, being cheeky.

Castiel swallowed sharply, suddenly looking annoyed. He refused to admit to Balthazar that Y/N had still refused to lay with him. It was driving him crazy. All he wanted was to feel her skin against his, not only for the power but the idea of being hers was an overwhelming desire.

Balthazar’s next question insulted him. “So, any feelings she has towards you are because she feels inclined to align herself to something more powerful?”

“No!” Castiel snapped and Balthazar held up his hands immediately in surrender. “It doesn’t work like that. I’ve been around for centuries. So many centuries…” Castiel trailed off, his thoughts leading elsewhere.

And Balthazar knew where and he snapped his fingers, “My lord.”

Castiel snapped back to the present and stated, “Yes. I know. But… the similarity is uncanny.”

“You can’t expect that another would never show up with the same abilities.”

“There have been others.” This news surprised Balthazar and even more so when Castiel dropped, “But they’ve never been this strong or felt so… familiar.”

Balthazar contemplated on this for a few moments before proposing, “Do you intend to take her?” Castiel shot him a vexed look and Balthazar continued quickly, “I know, I know. You want her. But, I mean… in a way that you can tie her to you? Do you think she’s stronger than…”

There was a pain that crossed Castiel’s face as the insinuation that Balthazar was going to cross into some territory that Castiel was not comfortable speaking about. And would never be comfortable speaking about.

“I don’t know,” Castiel finally answered honestly. He paused, tapping his fingers on the desk. “There’s only one way to find out though.”

<> <> <>

“I don’t know how to bring her to my side willingly,” Castiel admitted to the group. It was a larger one than just Balthazar. Dean, Sam, and Hannah were there, as well as Balthazar. He had, under Balthazar’s direction, admitted to this small few Y/N’s ability with magic. But her complete ignorance to it. Which meant keeping her close was of the upmost important to keeping their reign.

Everyone was silent, thinking. Castiel leaned his head back, not expecting any more different than what Balthazar had said. But then Sam interrupted the silence.

“Fill her belly,” Sam stated simply.

Castiel looked unamused by this suggestion and was going to respond before Dean inquired confused, “How is feeding her going to do anything, Sam?”

“Jesus,” Castiel muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes slightly as Sam and Balthazar snorted.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam and Balthazar annoyed, “What?”

Ignoring him and his question, Castiel directed at Sam, “I don’t need children, Sam. I’m immortal.”

Realization dawned on Dean’s face, his mouth open slightly.

Sam pointed out. “But the kingdom needs children. It’s normal.”

Castiel sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes, his head dipped, deep in thought.

“Can you imagine what power that child would have? Why would I allow – willingly – to bring something into this world that may one day challenge and rise up against me? Especially a child. They do not think. Their impulses are stronger than their mind.”

“The child could have an unfortunate accident that it doesn’t survive from but at least you presented a child to the kingdom,” Balthazar threw in.

Sam shot him a look and said, “You’re messed up, Balthazar.” To Castiel, he said, “With all due respect, your majesty, I can’t think of a better way to create an even stronger tie between the two of you.”

 _I can_ , Castiel thought to himself, thinking of deep magic that could bond the two of them. But, it required a lot of strength and to lessen the amount of strength, both would have to be conscious of the decision. And considering the time at hand, Y/N would not be on board. Unless he told her this was the way to get her precious brats back. He did not like children but he had put up with them for her. Anything for her.

Facing Sam again, Castiel stated, “I know what you are saying. A connection between a parent and its child is quite amazing. But, the same affection doesn’t pass between the makers of the baby.” Sam looked confused and Castiel explained, “Just because your parents loved each other, doesn’t mean every set of parents will love each other or will love each other forever.”

Sam looked put out by Castiel’s rejection. And for whatever reason, probably to spare one of his best soldier’s feelings, Castiel decided to admit something to him. Cas contemplated before muttering, “But I, at the moment, see no better way.” Sam perked up at this, as did everyone else in the room. “I will think on it. But, I want it clear, this is far from my first choice.”

 _I just want her to want me_ , Castel thought bitterly.


	7. Boldness

The betrothal announcement was to be made from the balcony overlooking the courtyard. When you had been brought into a counsel and had the idea and plan presented to you – that felt more like you were being told by the King’s counsel – you had remained stoic. You were going to do whatever it took to get those girls back.

Castiel had been watching you intensely the entire time that his family head – captain of his army – Balthazar spoke. You wondered why it wasn’t him telling you this instead of Balthazar.

You met his eyes and felt a jolt of electricity go through you. You averted your eyes quickly, refusing to linger on him for too long. You had decided that you would only deal with him in short spurts, doing whatever necessary to complete the task and hold up your end of the agreement. You wouldn’t be distracted by him or the stirrings he evoked within.

“We plan to announce it to the Kingdom that is able to attend – or more so, fit – in the court yard. And then the King and you will travel – with a company of course – around the country that had more people who were not able to attend due to distance, resources, or finances. It is important to visit them as well.”

You nodded in agreement, taking in what he said. You and Castiel alone in a carriage together was more than you could bear about thinking about right then. You quickly pushed it from your mind.

Balthazar had stopped speaking and had turned his attention towards Castiel. Castiel finally addressed you since he had greeted you when you walked in, “Does this sound agreeable, my lady? And in accordance to the standards and traditions of this kingdom?”

So, he had taken to heart what you said about him consulting you about the customs here.

You knew you had to look at him again and you did so with as much grace as you could muster. You only hesitated for a second seeing him again. “Yes, your grace.” You paused before stating daringly, “But, it’s important you have King Orin’s family colors somehow. Along with your own. One last time. They see me as an extension of his benevolence and family line, so this should be presented as a merging this time – as a wedding should be – rather than… something less elegant.” You refrained from saying something along the lines of acquisition.

The room was silent. You knew that your proposition had been bold but if he truly meant to listen to you, this was something to listen to you on. The people had adored King Orin and no matter how well Castiel ruled the kingdom, if he treated this marriage as capturing one of the last things the people saw as a legacy of their former king, it would not bode well.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Castiel finally spoke, his voice even. You could tell he wasn’t thrilled with the idea but the fact that he was considering it was more than you had hoped for and opened up a new sense of trust.

You replied, “That’s all I was asking, my king.”

There were a few more moments of silence before Castiel stated, “I’m sure everyone is feeling peckish. I know I am.”

There were murmurs of agreement around the table and you requested, “May I request to excuse myself and a tray brought up to my room instead of eating in the banquet hall, your grace?” Castiel stilled and you added quickly, “I wish to rest for a while. The day is hot and I would like to relieve myself a little until it has cooled down a little.”

Everyone was watching the exchange with some level of tension. It was rare someone tried to get out of dining with their king.

Castiel’s expression was neutral as the moments stretched out before he stated, “Of course, my lady. I’ll have someone send something up. I would apologize for your state but you know that _I’m_ not even powerful enough to control the weather.”

There were chuckles, the tension broke with Castiel’s jest. You gave him a small, courteous smile before thanking him. You made to get up from the table, ready to leave the room and the court. You had just heard an earful and agreed to seal your fate. You needed some time to yourself to digest it.

He was standing in front of you suddenly and you felt your chest tighten. Picking up your hand, he placed a light kiss on the back. His lips lingered against your skin as his eyes met yours and you couldn’t look away from him. You were losing yourself in his icy blue eyes, feeling the contrasting warmth from his lips against your skin. It probably only lasted the matter of a second but it felt like an eternity.

You cleared your throat and gave him a quick, shallow curtsy in your state. “Your majesty,” you breathed before standing straight and turning yourself around. You forced yourself to walk evenly towards the door where your two maids met you, coming into tandem behind you, as well as the two palace guards behind them.

The doors were opened for you and you exited, a large exhale leaving you in relief that you were not in his domineering presence anymore. You hated feeling out of control of yourself. And the feeling of wanting to be near him.

<> <> <>

“She hates it,” Castiel said exasperated the moment the door had closed behind Y/N. He moved back over towards his chair, but did not sit, merely resting a hand on it, looking put out. He looked disappointed.

Hannah spoke first. “You can’t expect her to be completely head over heels for the idea – or you, for that matter – considering all that’s transpired. Not to mention, sending the twins away was not a good mark in her book about you.”

“That had to be done!” Castiel snapped, rubbing his brow, annoyed.

“I’m merely saying the tactic and presentation could have been cleaner,” Hannah responded airly.

Once, a neighboring King had commented on the fact that Castiel held a woman in his court, using it as evidence of Castiel’s inferiority. The man had learned quickly why Castiel valued Hannah. Not merely her way with words and innovativeness but the swiftness of her sword. That had pierced the other King’s throat, cutting straight through. It made the takeover of that particular Kingdom’s riches messier but he felt the slight against one of his best soldiers warranted an opportunity for her to retaliate.

Sighing heavily, tapping his fingers on the table, Castiel reluctantly moved his gaze up to her, wordless. She knew she had made her point and averted her eyes to not insult him by keeping direct eye contact defiantly.

“I do not want to see her in Orin’s colors,” Castiel commented, his tone nasty.

Everyone knew this was said out of a matter of jealousy and possessiveness. As usual, Balthazar leaned forward and told him reasonably, “You’ll see her in your colors a thousand times over than you’ll see her in his.” Castiel shot him a look of annoyance. Balthazar continued firmly, despite the displeasure rolling off his king, “You know what she said was true. I know what she said was true. It would look more like a merger of the two kingdoms, which will be swallowed easier by the people.”

An annoyed sigh expelled from the king, feeling a sharp jolt of jealousy at the thought of his future queen in the colors of her former betrothed. The others waited for his decision on the matter.

Standing up stiffly, Castiel muttered, “It’s decided then.”

<> <> <>

You had recognized the dress the moment it was presented to you. It had been one of Queen Birgit’s. Except it had been resized and altered. But, you would recognize that purple silk anywhere. It had been one of her favorites. It was bittersweet you would wear it.

The dress’ bodice was tight and revealing now though, but still gorgeous at the same time. The amount of detail put into the embroidery was breath taking. It had always caught your eye and you’d wanted to trace your fingers along the design. Now that you had the chance, you felt a pang wishing that you didn’t because of what it meant.

Despite the beauty, one of the chambermaids had made an offhand remark about your breasts almost reaching your chin under her breath to another chambermaid in the room. Although you were in front of the mirror, another girl putting the finishing touches on your hair, and she was across the room, you had still heard it. And anger flared inside your chest. If Aideen had been here, she surely would have smacked the girl upside the head for commenting so lewdly on you, her superior.

Instead, you had to take her place. You were not going to let these jealous girls feel they could disrespect and walk all over you. “If you feel the need to comment on my outfit, you should bring it up with the King personally. It was him, of course, who ordered the design. I’m sure he would be extremely insulted that you were poking fun at something he thought was beautiful.” She was staring at you now, her mouth closed. You didn’t break eye contact as you finished, “So, any complaints should be directed towards him. Although, I know you aren’t that bold.”

She looked completely taken aback by _your_ boldness though, considering you had kept your disdain to yourself for the past few days as they snickered since you returned, making comments under their breath.

There was some shuffling behind you and you heard some angry muttering. You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply, ready to start another row. Instead you heard feet moving towards the door and your eyes trained on the mirror, seeing the troublesome girl and her closest comrade leaving.

You felt movement behind you and one of the other chambermaids sat behind you, your crown in her hands.

She hadn’t never said much but she had apparently ordered the other two out of the room. You recognized her as one of Queen Brigit’s former chambermaids.

“I am sorry for their abrasive behavior, my queen,” the girl stated. “They will think better about what they say in the future once I’ve had a word with the majesty’s new head of household.”

Not knowing whether to trust her or not, you said nothing. You were frankly tired of trying to figure out who was on your side and who was not. But, you knew you needed someone on your side and she had been the closest you had come to since you returned to the castle. If she had been good enough for Queen Brigit to keep around, perhaps you should extend an olive branch at the expense of possibly being burned.

She accepted your silence and she carefully placed your crown on top of your head, making sure to not mess up the extravagant updo.

“Is this pleasing, my lady?”

You stared at yourself in the mirror, holding back tears. You were so nervous about what was going to happen and all you wanted to do was tear the crown from your head and run as far from the castle as you could. But, you were needed here and no matter how much it ate at you in guilt, you also wanted to be here. With him.

“Yes, thank you…” you trailed off, waiting for her name.

The girl gave you a small smile, “Kalin, my lady.”

“Thank you, Kalin,” you continued and you didn’t miss the look of pleasure on her face at you addressing her by her name. You figured she hadn’t been regarded lately by her name considering she was not a part of this new court’s servanthood. She had been the enemy’s. And yet, Castiel had let them stay. You didn’t have time at the moment to wonder why. “It looks lovely.”

<> <> <>

Castiel’s expression had faltered when his eyes had landed on you as you were presented to him. You could hear the chanting and yelling of the people outside the doors, down in the courtyard, waiting for the appearance of their future queen and king. He looked dashing in his black and gold, omitting the sword he usually wore. He apparently didn’t want to seem hostile or that he was keeping you here by force.

Recovering from his initial reaction of pleasure seeing you done up the way you were, he cleared his throat, holding out his arm for you to take. You did so gingerly.

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked you.

“Yes, your majesty,” you answered stiffly. You noticed the look on Castiel’s face as he studied you, looking confused at your response. You didn’t have time to worry about his feelings right now. All you were focused on was not passing out from your anxiousness and keeping up your calm façade.

The doors were opened and the roar of the crowd was deafening. Castiel seemed at ease, easily slipping into his role of majestic royalty. He waved, a calm smile on his face. Your arm felt like lead as you lifted it up, giving a graceful wave, following his example.

Someone was announcing something as loudly as they could through a horn but you didn’t hear them.

You felt his opposite hand on your own looped through his arm. His fingers weaved into yours and your breath quickened. His thumb caressed your hand and you felt your smile wavering, your nervousness starting to get the better of you.

Castiel seemed to feel the change in you and he turned you to face him, making you focus on him instead of the crowd. You didn’t know which was worse at helping you keep yourself under wraps.

In a moment, you realized what this meant. The people – your people – were waiting for a declaration besides a royal letter and postings about the betrothal.

You were having trouble breathing. You didn’t want to kiss him in front of all these people. You didn’t want to look like a fool if you lost control of your emotions. You barely had had the strength to pull away from him the last time.

Castiel moved to you, leaning down and his lips landed on yours hungrily. There was a surge in the excitement in the crowd as your kiss deepened and you couldn’t stop yourself from moving one of your hands up and running your fingers into his hair, holding. You felt him give out a small moan of pleasure against your mouth. All you wanted to was to never stop kissing him.

But he left you breathless, pulling away with little to no effort at all. Blinking, you noted the flickering of triumph in his eyes before he turned towards the crowd again, receiving them again.

You felt weak in the knees and let him guide you away from the crowd back towards the doors. There would be a feast in the courtyard for the people. Castiel had every intention of joining them eventually after the royal court enjoyed their meal, which meant you would have to go too. You doubted you would be able to eat, your head was still swimming on the high of his embrace. You needed a few moments… just a few to gain some grounding again.

The doors had been barely closed for a moment before you collapsed, fainting in Castiel’s embrace still.

Before you went under, you heard an alarmed cry from him, “My lady?” Then nothing.


	8. Restored

Castiel felt her go limp. He had caught her as she fell. He had seen her eyes fluttering and she wasn’t responding to him and he’d felt a sinking feeling knowing what was going to happen. He had swooped his hand around her at the precise moment before she collapsed, losing consciousness.

“My lady!” he tried again but she was out cold. Castiel laid her down gently 

Sam rushed over, “What happened, your majesty?” Despite his anxiousness, he still remembered to address his king properly.

“I-I don’t know,” Castiel choked out, not sounding entirely convincing.

Balthazar and two of the chambermaids had joined them at this time. Everyone else had left to go to the banquet hall to prepare, arm, and greet members of the court.

Noticing the chambermaids in the room, Castiel snapped pointing at them and the door, “Get them out!” Without having to be escorted, the girls quickly scrambled, trying to leave the room as quickly as possible to not offend their king more.

“What happened, my lord?” Balthazar asked rushed, kneeling next to Castiel and Y/N. He touched her wrist, feeling for a pulse. And then quickly checking her forehead, brushing hair out of her face.

Castiel was honest this time. He stammered as he admitted, “I… I took too much.”

“What do you mean?” Balthazar asked exasperated.

Balthazar immediately realized his mistake of his tone. Castiel’s expression hardened and Balthazar’s own softened, weakening under his king’s eye. Practically snarling, Castiel retorted, “What do you think it means? I took too much power off her at one time!”

“Please excuse my insolence, your grace, but you’re losing control,” Balthazar responded.

His voice was choked a second after as Castiel grasped his collar, yanking him towards him. Balthazar went to reach for his collar but Castiel snapped his fingers, summoning Balthazar immobile. The room had gone eerily quiet as Castiel stared down his right hand man.

“Losing control would mean me killing you on the spot now for questioning me!”

Balthazar stared at Castiel and seeing the terrified look in his eyes, Castiel let him go. He cursed to himself before snapping at Balthazar, “Instead of criticizing me, which is warranted but unwelcome, figure this out!”

Recovering quickly, Balthazar jumped back into his role, “It’ll be fine.”

Castiel barked, “She’s hurt!”

“We get that, your grace. But you can’t let people know it was because of you! So, we need to calm down and just let her recover in here. Maybe you can use some healing magic on her to speed the process up. We cannot let anyone else in here though to see this, although I’m sure those two chambermaids have already been yapping.” Balthazar sounded sour at the idea of the latter part of his statement.

Castiel looked down at Y/N, his eyes worried. He stroked her face softly, swallowing. He hated feeling this way. Like he was out of control of things he wanted to control. He hadn’t meant to take so much out of her at one time. But, he felt a surge from her when their lips had locked and he had only thought about how good it felt. She’d rejuvenated him. He had felt weakened ever since taking the kingdom and the amount of magic it had required. But, with one kiss – and a hurried decision – he had taken enough power to heal himself. And he felt he had only scratched the surface of her ability. But, she had been unprepared and he was left with this.

Balthazar suggested, cutting through Castiel’s thoughts, “Tell them – and her – that her corset was bound too tight. That’s the reason she fainted.”

“I’ll have some servants fetch water and some light food for her when she wakes up,” Hannah offered as well.

Castiel forced a nod and Hannah went towards the door, making sure to be careful about opening it and closing it in case someone was standing outside.

“Your majesty,” Balthazar stated, getting Castiel’s attention again. “This was a slip up but I know that you will correct yourself. You always do. And I know you know how to handle this. You’ve done it before. You just need to go slower and ease her into it.”

Dean had brought over a pillow and Balthazar took it, propping up Y/N’s head gently and laying it back down to make her more comfortable.

Balthazar went quiet, waiting for his king to respond to him before he overwhelmed or offended him with too much conversation coming at him at once. Castiel chewed on Balthazar’s words, knowing they were true. He had fallen back into a routine had had been used to more than a century ago without even thinking about it. He needed to be careful with Y/N. She wasn’t as prepared as… her. It would take time to allow her to train herself to block him from siphoning off too quickly and also how to handle the exhaustion she might feel afterward.

“I hope I didn’t hurt her,” Castiel murmured, caressing her forehead. Her eyes moved, still closed.

Venturing, Dean questioned, “How do you feel, your grace?”

Swallowing, Castiel answered, “Restored.”

Understandably, the others in the room looked lifted by this, knowing that Y/N would only help make their king stronger. Castiel instead cast his eyes downward, watching Y/N closely, waiting for her to stir.

<> <> <>

Castiel sat on the opposite side of the carriage from you, reading over documents. Your hands were crossed in your lap, trying to look anywhere but at him. It had been a few days since you had fainted in his arms and when you woke, realizing what had happened, you were humiliated. Castiel had been nothing but apologetic, swearing to order your chambermaids to be more careful and being overwhelmingly accommodating. He tried to suggest you not go down to the feast but you refused this. You needed to be there. He had relented reluctantly and you’d been relieved there hadn’t been more of a fight over it.

The people in the courtyard had been jubilant to see the pair of you, calling out praises. You’d been protected by Sam, Dean, and Balthazar among a few other guards. The people had been only allowed to approach you after they were deemed not a threat. Castiel kept you close and you sensed underneath his calm demeanor, he was still on edge about being surrounded by people that had only recently come under his rule. And you suspected he was fearful for your wellbeing as well because he kept checking in. You’d almost found it endearing.

It was time for your tour around the country side and the horse carriage was bumping along the road. Castiel seemed unbothered by the movement, continuing through his work. You watched the country side going by. You hadn’t been on a ride like this in a long while and certainly not this far away from the castle. It felt good to be out in the open.

From the window, you could see the beginnings of a camp coming up. Some of the people had ridden ahead of the rest of the party to begin setting it up so you and Castiel wouldn’t have to wait to have your tents.

Upon exiting the carriage, Castiel held out his hand, helping you out. There was already a crowd of people waiting, having heard of your arrival a day before from a messenger. The two of you accepted praises as you walked, your arm looped in his around the make shift camp ground.

Castiel was sure to keep the greetings to a minimum while remaining courteous. He knew it was hot and that you would want to be sheltered from the sun. You were thankful when he walked you to your tent.

“I will retrieve you later, my lady. It should cool down by the time we have the dinner tables set.” You nodded in acknowledgement, thanking him. He gave you a short bow before turning and leaving your tent. You wished he would stay, missing his company instantly. Even if you didn’t speak much to him, you still liked having his presence.

<> <> <>

Over the past week, Castiel had become more invasive of your privacy. He sat down next to you on the same side of the carriage and you shifted nervously at his close proximity. He was becoming bolder with being near you ever since the announcement was made for the two of you to be wed. There was no denying his obvious attraction and you didn’t have to wonder what he was thinking when you caught him watching you. It was plain as day on his face. At least when he knew it was only the two of you. Acting that way in public would not be proper.

And thankfully, he never advanced further than watching you closely. Despite the fact the thought of moving past looks had crossed your mind hundreds of times.

Castiel cleared his throat as the carriage took off and stated, “We are making a stop that isn’t about presenting ourselves.”

When he didn’t explain, you ventured, “What kind of stop, may I ask?”

“Social. You have been cooperative. More so than I could have asked for,” Castiel responded, meeting your eyes. “I think a visit to the princesses is more than in order.”

Your heart leapt at the mention of Oriana and Gwyinth. “You mean it?” you asked, barely able to contain your excitement. Castiel nodded and your happiness erupted and before you could stop yourself you kissed him happily on the cheek.

Immediately, you recoiled embarrassed, covering your mouth. You opened your mouth to say something but couldn’t, unable to get over the stunned expression on his face. You turned your face away as you felt heat creeping up your neck quickly.

You tensed feeling Castiel’s hand on your face and he turned your head back to face him. His stunned expression was gone, replaced by a loving one. Your heart was hammering as he leaned down slowly, testing the waters. When you didn’t pull away, Castiel closed the distance. His lips were soft against yours, moving slowly, drinking you in. You let him hold your face, taking control of the kiss.

He was gentle before he pulled away. You watched him closely and he caressed your jawline. “Thank you for making this easier for us,” he told you. You nodded, unable to find your voice. Castiel squeezed your hand before adding, “You are adaptable which is good in our positions. I know it’ll prove one of your best traits.”

Not knowing what else to say, you responded, “Thank you, your grace.”

Something about what you said amused Castiel, a smile tugging at his lips. “Thank you, my lady,” he returned.

You blushed before moving your gaze out the window, hoping to quell the rollercoaster going on inside.

<> <> <>

Completely unladylike, the twins were running at you full speed away from their handmaids, ignoring the chastising they were getting. You on the other hand, held your ground, deciding to present yourself as refined as possible to this new court and family. You knelt down, ready to receive them. Gwyinth and Oriana ran into your arms and you held them close, never wanting to let go. You couldn’t help but cry.

They clung to you tightly, talking loudly over the other one trying to tell you all the things that had happened to them and also how much they had missed you. You were only catching snippets in their chatter, their lack of speaking clearly being a huge contributor to it.

When you pulled away to look at their faces, they continued talking and getting annoyed the other one wasn’t letting them have the spotlight.

“I can’t understand you!” you finally told them. You kept hushing them until they were quiet. “You’ll have time to tell me. I promise.”

“We’ll be here for a few of days,” Castiel informed you and you looked at him surprised. You had only expected to stay a day or two at most. The girls sense of time was not the same conceptually as your own but you knew they thought of that as an extensive amount of time seeing the looks on their faces, delighted.

“Your grace,” one of the handmaids greeted Castiel. He looked at her and she stated, “It is almost time for the midday meal. May we take the girls to get dressed and cleaned up?”

Castiel nodded and stated, “Take Lady Y/N with you. I’m sure as much time as they can have together, they should.”

The handmaids did not seem opposed to this, merely nodding. Gwyinth and Oriana were hopping on the balls of their feet, excited to have you back, each clinging to one of your hands.

You smiled down at them, turning to go with them. Castiel caught your arm and met your eyes.

“I told you they would be fine.”

He wanted you to remember this, you could tell. You nodded, “Thank you, your majesty.”

Castiel’s eyes scanned your face slowly before he let go of your arm. “Enjoy your time.”

<> <> <>

The day had been joyful, exciting catching up with the girls and listening to their stories. Castiel had kept a close eye on you and you in turn, tried to push your responsibilities out of your mind. You were trying to pretend like this would be like this forever. Castiel had promised the girls could come back after a time but he never gave a definite answer on how long they would stay away. So, you were trying to cherish this for as long as you could.

At dinner, the wine and ale had been plentiful. And throughout the meal, physical touch had become more and more easy. Castiel held your hand on the table, caressing your hand with his thumb. The feeling sent sparks through you. The two of you had not kissed or anything of the sort since the carriage a day and a half ago. You knew it was snowballing though, having granted him that access.

He had been close all evening, laughing, smiling, his hands brushing you. He was at ease here, noticeably. It was a close friend’s he had sent the girls too and they were more than helpful in making him feel at home and making sure that he was well fed and provided with all comforts. They made you feel welcome as well, easing you into comfortableness of Castiel beginning to show physical affection towards you.

You knew you had told him you wanted separate chambers, but spending more and more time with him over the last two weeks, basically alone most of the time in the carriage, your resolve was weakening. The two of you were to be wed and all you wanted was to feel his lips on yours again.

Plus, the girls had been sent to bed over an hour ago. There was nothing else holding you back.

It took everything in you to buck up the courage to request he walk you back to your chambers in the great house of this lord. You certainly didn’t miss the spark of curiosity and excitement that crossed his face, which only stirred up your emotions further. You had never asked him to take you back, for fear of letting on that you intended something other than going to bed. He did not miss this point.

You had half hoped he would direct you towards one of the servants, relieving you of breaking your moral deal of chastity until your marriage.

On the other hand, you were elated he had not refused you. You knew he wanted you as bad as you wanted to have him. And it only reassured you that your bold assertion had been the right course.

Castiel excused himself properly with the lord and lady of the house, exchanging thank yous for the wonderful dinner and company. It was late and they understood as Castiel explained he was to walk you back to your chambers and then retire to his own. He turned to you, holding out his arm and he led you out of the hall.

The two of you made small talk on the way back towards your chambers, tense and on edge. You were trying to keep up appearances until the two of you were behind closed doors, away from prying eyes.

The guards in front of your room did not budge as the two of you approached. You opened the door to your room and in a last ditch effort to see if he was not on the same page as you were, you stated, “Thank you for walking me back, your grace. It is much appreciated. I think some sleep will do me some good.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed and he crossed the threshold to your room and your heart began pumping harder than before. His eyes were trained on you as he inquired in a low voice, “Is sleeping what you plan to do, Lady Y/N?”

Yes, he had certainly picked up on your hint.

You answered coyly, surprising yourself, “It depends on whether you are joining me, your majesty.”

That was all the invitation that Castiel needed to make his decision on what you were presenting to him during the last fifteen minutes. He closed the door behind him with the wave of his hand and you heard the lock click into place. His expression was overcome with want.

“I…” you tried to get out but Castiel’s lips were on yours again, hungrily. He pushed you up against wall, his hands caressing your sides. His touch was desperate and needy, so unlike the calm demeanor he kept up outside this room. His hands on you sent electricity through you, touching you so intimately.

“Your grace,” you tried again, breathlessly, your hands gripping the back of his head. You were overwhelmed, trying to follow his lead, unsure of how to proceed. Your nervousness was getting the best of you, having never gone this far before.

Castiel growled back, “We’ve both been wanting this for a long while, my lady. Don’t deny it. Just let me take care of you. I promise I’ll be gentle. Please.”

You couldn’t deny him. And he resumed kissing you roughly. Castiel’s lips were on your neck. His teeth bit down onto your neck, sucking in roughly, and you let out a small cry of pleasure. He groaned against your neck, laying kisses on the spot he had just abused.

The guards could hear you outside. You knew it. And Castiel didn’t seem to care. Not that you expected him to. He was king. Who would question him and challenge him on his choices?

“Your majesty, please…”

“ _Husband_ , you mean,” Castiel groaned against your ear.

These words threw you for a loop and you melted under his touch.

His hands reached behind you, pulling at your strings. He sounded exasperated for a moment before you felt immediate release. He had undone your gown in one shot with his hand. Magic seemed to have its benefits.

Castiel tore the gown from your body, leaving you in your corset and chemise. You saw the flash of annoyance across his face. He pinned you up against the wall tighter. His voice was low, almost a growl, “Did you have to wear so many layers?”

“Do you think _I_ personally set up the rules for proper attire for women?” you didn’t know where this sass was coming from.

Your clothes were gone from you quickly and you shivered against the cool air. You immediately felt embarrassed about being nude in front of him, having never been naked in front of a male before. You wondered if you were up to standard on the other women this man had seen over the centuries.

Castiel, sensing your anxiousness, quickly began undressing himself until he stood nude in front of you. He was on you quickly again, pulling you close, your naked bodies against the others. This skin on skin contact was driving you insane. You became bold, your hand snaking down between the two of you, your fingers brushing his cock. He groaned against your mouth and you took this as an invitation to begin stroking him. He buried his face in your neck, letting you jerk him.

“Please fuck me,” you breathed into his ear, not feeling ashamed for the crude language and lewd demand.

Pulling away from you, Castiel’s eyes were almost black with lust. You gasped slightly as his fingers pushed in between your thighs and you granted him access, spreading your legs for him. His fingers ran up and down your already wet slit and he looked satisfied.

Caressing your face with his free hand, he vowed, “I promise I’ll make this good for you, my lady.”

You nodded, biting your bottom lip. Castiel picked you up in one swell motion and you wrapped your legs around him, leaning down to kiss him as he carried you to the bed. He laid you down, crawling on top of you, his kisses leaving wet trails along your skin. Instinctively, you hugged your legs to his hips, on the edge. You ran your hands up and down his chest, anxious to have him inside you.

He took the hint. Castiel moved in between your legs, running his hands up slowly up the outside of your thighs before gripping your hips.

His cock entered you slowly, filling you up. Mewling, you clawed at his back, trying to relieve some of the stress and pressure you felt in your chest and between your legs. Castiel seemed to thrive on it, groaning out in pleasure as he bottomed out in you.

“So fucking wet, beautiful,” Castiel moaned as he slowly slid out before thrusting himself back in at a steady pace. You could feel he was holding himself back from taking you hard. And all you wanted was for him to lose control and do what he wanted to do to you.

“My lord, please,” you whimpered, trying to grind yourself closer to him as he bucked.

He didn’t correct you this time, feeding off your desire. You felt outside of your body, your whole body alight. Being close to him, him inside you, was awakening you. Your legs wrapped around him as he plummeted repeatedly, grunting. It was as if he was never going to get enough of you and you thrived on it.

The words dropping from his lips caused you to lose control, your cunt tightening around him. “ _My_ queen.”


	9. I Know What You Meant to Do

“Have they been kind to you, your grace?” Aideen asked you, sitting on a bench in the garden.

You tossed her an amused smile and gave a laugh. “You can call me by my name, Aideen.”

“No, not anymore,” Aideen told you and your smile shrunk. She tried to give you an encouraging one in return. “I know that we have a good relationship but if any passerby saw me referring to you in such an intimate way… well… there would be implications.”

“Such as?”

“Well, for starters, that I didn’t know my place. Or that I didn’t respect you,” Aideen started out. “Or that you were too comfortable with your servants and that breaks down a hierarchy that needs to be in place. Power is a mighty thing and seeming… soft on customs such as simple as titles is chipping away at the foundation.”

You hadn’t considered this before. You didn’t like feeling you were above her or that she needed to bow to you. She had of course, always been below you in a sense, but you had had a friendly repertoire. And she had always called you by your first name.

Deciding to try to make a compromise, you suggested, “Well, then promise me at least when we are alone and in private, you’ll use my name every once in a while?”

You had amused her. Chuckling, she replied, “I can grant you that, my lady.” She took a drink of her tea before asking, “Has the king… has he been kind?”

“Yes.” You instantly felt your cheeks reddening, embarrassed about what had transpired between the two of you last night. Forcing yourself to continue, you said, “Of course I was furious with him when he took the girls – and you – away from me. I couldn’t stand it. It was cruel. He was being selfish and using the three of you as bait to make me comply was extreme.”

Nodding, Aideen stated, “I agree.”

“But, he hasn’t said an ill word to me. Hasn’t… hurt me physically. He has been accommodating. Asking my opinions on the culture of the kingdom to make sure he’s respecting it. It’s nice to know he’s actually started to care. It’s made this much more bearable seeing it. I am grateful he has taken such a liking to me.”

Aideen was quiet and you raised your head to look at her. She was giving you a scrutinizing look and you asked, “What is it?”

Her tone was firm, “You’ve laid with him, haven’t you?”

You couldn’t miss the disappointment in her eyes and you felt guilty. Yet, you felt a need to defend yourself. “There’s something there, Aideen.”

The disappointment amplified. “There always is. He’s feeding off your need for attention and affection.” She noticed the look on your face and quickly corrected, “I don’t mean to be bold. Only to protect you.”

“I don’t feel threatened by him.”

Aideen pursed her lips, looking like she wanted to say more and you reached out, squeezing her hand. Her eyes met yours and you said, “I promise, Aideen. And if I ever get a feel that way, I’ll make sure I get away from him.”

She held your gaze, a concerned look in her eyes. You squeezed her hand again, trying to reassure her. “If it makes you feel better, I will try to keep my distance from him until we are properly married.”

The words felt wrong. What you and Castiel had shared was deep… meaningful. And it had felt different than you thought it would. You had always heard about what the first time would feel like but it had felt different than what everyone had described. You felt tied to Castiel, like there was a chain between the two of you now. You felt lightened in his presence and you saw the same spark in his eyes whenever you were near. But, you could never put that in words to Aideen and you would never try to.

“I reckon that will give you some more time to decipher whether he means you harm or not,” Aideen relented.

Smiling softly, you stated, “I suppose so.”

<> <> <>

Later at the midday lunch, Castiel sunk in the seat next to you. You picked at your fruit and meat, giving him a small smile of greeting.

“My lady,” Castiel greeted you in return.

One of the servants had hurried over and was offering him a plate. He took it without making eye contact and you took notice of that. He was focused on you and you alone.

“Have you been enjoying your day?”

Nodding, you looked down at your food, focusing on it instead, “Yes, thank you.”

You heard him chew on something and he stated in a quieter voice, “I have informed the servants to move your things to my room. It will free up time for them to only attend to one room.”

Remembering your promise to Aideen, you cleared your throat, returning just as quietly, “Do you believe that is appropriate?”

There was a small pause before Castiel answered, “I assumed after… what transpired that it would be.”

You considered things in your head before deciding on saying diplomatically and evenly, “I don’t disagree that there was a connection made. But, considering the state of the kingdom and people that I… trust… we should keep it as formal as possible until we are properly married. Like we originally agreed upon. Right?”

Again, you felt a small pang deep inside you, as if the chain you imagined between the two of you was becoming taut. You felt a strong pull from his side as you tried to pull away.

Castiel didn’t move next to you, only silence coming from him. You tossed him a look. He was looking you over slowly and you inquired airily, “Is everything alright, your grace?”

His eyes met yours again and you knew his smile was forced. “Of course, my lady. I am sorry to have proposed something that would put you in an uncomfortable position. I will inform them at once to return your things to your room.”

There was something moving underneath the surface but you decided to let him have the final decision and stated, “Thank you for understanding my concerns, your majesty.”

He looked put out as he resumed eating and you forced yourself to continue doing the same even though you knew he was not pleased.

<> <> <>

Castiel blocked Aideen’s way out of nowhere in the hall and she recoiled from him a little, her eyes fixated on him. He had startled her for sure and his expression was doing nothing to calm her nerves. Castiel peered down his nose at her in silence and Aideen cast her eyes downward reluctantly. She knew better than to stare him in the eyes, showing a challenge.

“I brought her here to make her happy,” Castiel began finally. “She had been missing the twins, as well as you.” Leaning closer, Castiel stated firmly, “I refuse to let you intimidate her into being afraid of me. I think you lack the ability to see what she means to this kingdom and what she means to me. You have not been around, so I will provide some forgiveness for this lack of perception. But that forgiveness will only be extended so far. Do you understand me?”

Aideen still didn’t look up at him, having had years of polishing to hide her emotions around royalty. But Castiel was no normal royalty, far more perceptive than the normal human. He knew she was feeling combative, ready to yell at him given he was a different person. But, she kept herself in check and despite the annoyance he felt at her trying to turn Y/N against him, he had to feel a surge of respect for her.

“Yes, your grace,” Aideen stated stiffly. “I only worry for her safety and wellbeing, as well as her reputation. I apologize if my words and the repercussions of them have caused you any discomfort or struggle.”

Not giving her the satisfaction of knowing what her words had done, Castiel replied, “They haven’t gone that far yet. I was merely getting ahead of the game in case there were plans to get them that far.”

There were a few more moments of intense silence before Castiel retreated from her a few steps, giving her some breathing room.

“Go back to your business.”

Aideen was more than happy to get away from him. He set her on edge and this only reaffirmed her concerns for Y/N. There was something off about his attraction to her and she would get to the bottom of it.

<> <> <>

The chastity between the two of you had only lasted a couple of days, until you had left Aideen and the girls. On another stop on the way back, you had become overwhelmed by your pull to him and requested his presence again. Castiel had been more than happy to oblige you, forgetting gracefully the agreement you two had tried to strike again among the two of you. His lips had been more than happy to kiss their way up between your thighs and his cock found release inside you.

Upon returning to the castle, all you wanted was to be home and had made to snuggle into your own bed. But Castiel had swindled you at dinner. Playing with your sex underneath the table through your gown. You felt hot, him touching you so intimately in front of the entire court. He was careful about it, the front of the table covered by the table cloth so no one could see. But the soft strokes along your sex and in between your thighs had dragged you to an edge. You had downed your wine quickly, trying to cover the redness in your cheeks as mere drunkenness rather than a flush of arousal.

His tirade had ended in his bedroom and you had fallen asleep in his bed, curling up in his lush blankets and against his chest. You felt at home and safe. You had been truthful when you had told Aideen you were not afraid of him. The only place you didn’t feel afraid was near him.

<> <> <>

Dara snuck up the stairs near midnight. The king had returned to the castle after a long month and she was desperate for his attention. She had caught his eye in the dining hall and seen the look in his eyes. He looked aroused and she was going to do whatever she could to make sure she could assist him with the matter.

She gave a light knock on his door and waited. No response. She gave another quiet knock and was met with the same lack of response. Her hand found the handle on the door and she pushed the door open gently. The fire was going in the fireplace and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. There was someone in the bed and she smiled to herself, beginning to work at the tyings of her corset as she crept towards the bed.

She stopped dead in her tracks seeing that Castiel was not in his bed. But, instead, she was in his bed, curled up in the blankets sleeping. She looked comfortable… as if she belonged there.

Clenching her fists, her hands away from her corset, Dara glowered at the soon to be queen, wishing she could tear her out of the bed by her hair. What was Castiel doing anyway having the princess in the room – especially _his_ bed – before they were wed?

Realization hit her a second later and her fury rose to a new level. She stormed towards the side of the bed, towering over Y/N, who stirred slightly at the disturbance in the air around her. Dara reached out but retracted her hand quickly. She wanted to claw the princess’ face. This girl didn’t appreciate what she had and now she had taken something from Dara. Even if the king treated her lowly, he still had set aside time to bed her. And now she wondered if that would ever happen again.

She couldn’t let this ungrateful swine take away one thing that gave Dara joy. Her mind was racing, thinking about how to handle this when her eyes landed on one of the decorative pillows that had been tossed onto the floor. A dark thought passed Dara’s mind and she quickly picked up the pillow, being as quiet as she could. Smothering the girl would be difficult but Dara trusted herself to be strong enough to hold her down.

Her movement was cut short when a hand clamped her shoulder and she would have let out a yelp but the air was gone from her lungs as she was whipped around.

Castiel was murderous, his eyes ablaze. He had been so quiet sneaking up on her like he did – or she had been too wound up in her rage to hear him approaching. Either way, she knew she was in trouble. The pillow dropped from her hands almost soundlessly on the ground by her feet and Castiel began to walk backward. Dara moved with him against her will, him controlling her movements. He was silent but his eyes were yelling danger at her, burning a hole through her.

Leading her soundlessly, he brought her to a balcony overlooking the cliff towards the ravine. There were no bedrooms here and Dara knew that there would be a small chance of a servant, royalty, or court passing by at this time of night.

With a swipe of his hand, Dara was flung to the ground, landing with a cry. Castiel used his foot to push her roughly onto her back.

“You duplicitous, little tart!” Castiel snarled at her.

Frantically, Dara began to lie, “Your majesty! She looked uncomfortable. I was merely trying –”

“I know what you meant to do,” Castiel snarled at her, clamming up her mouth again. “I told you to stay away from her and I meant it. I told you to remember your place and I meant that as well. You seem to have disregarded everything I said and because of that, I cannot let you live.” He noticed Dara’s eyes widen and he shook his head. “You did this to yourself. Maybe if you had just accepted the fact you were no longer needed and moved on, found something else to occupy your time, you wouldn’t be standing here.”

His chest was heaving, holding himself back from tearing her to shreds. He moved closer, towering over her. She stared up at him, terrified, quivering. Seething, Castiel tightened his fist again, and she scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide with fear. “I should have you executed in front of the entire kingdom for trying to murder your queen!” She began moving backwards, under his spell. “But then there would be details having to explain why you were doing it in the first place and as much as I loved cumming, I wouldn’t want anyone to know I had sunk so low.”

Castiel meant to hurt her as much as he could and he was doing a right job of it.

Her back hit the railing and Castiel cocked his head, looking her over. “I think this will suffice though. At least I will know it’s happened. And why.”

Dara climbed up on the railing, her limbs shaking against Castiel’s influence. She was a fighter, Castiel would give her that.

“P-please,” Dara pleaded, tears rolling down her face.

There was no sympathy in Castiel’s eyes. He left her there suspended for a few moments, listening to her begging.

“I told you to remember your place. And to respect the fact she was your queen. You have done neither.”

With a flick of his hand, Dara fell backwards down the cliffs. Her scream was only heard for a moment before being swallowed up by distance, the air, the rocks below or a combination of all three.

Castiel was still, staring at where she had been standing. He had been careless going for a girl he had had no prior knowledge of, succumbing to desire rather than his intellect. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again. He couldn’t lose another wife.


	10. Do You Understand

You awoke to Castiel’s arms around you, him breathing softly on your neck. You turned your head slightly to look behind you and your stirring woke him. His eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile appeared on his face.

Moving his head down, he planted his lips on yours, drawing you into a slow kiss. You shifted, rolling over to face him and he drew you close again, your lips still embraced.

“Calm morning for a hectic day ahead of us,” he murmured.

Your nervousness came rushing back to you. You had fallen asleep pushing the thought of the wedding ceremony out of your mind. Castiel traced small circles on the small of your back, watching you lazily.

“Do I have to?” You asked in a quiet voice.

Castiel’s expression was warm as he stated knowingly, “You are nervous.” You nodded and he cleared his throat. “I would be worried if you weren’t. It is great ordeal. But, I promise I’ll try to make it as least painful as possible. Just imagine we are alone when you are reciting the vows and afterward, I’ll stay by your side and try to deflect most of the conversation to myself.”

Just as he had done on the trip around the country side. You didn’t know why you were working yourself up so much.

There was a soft knock on the door and Castiel beckoned, “Yes?”

The door opened slightly and one of the chambermaids poked her head inside. “Your majesty, the lady is needed for dressing.”

Castiel looked disappointed for a moment before he kissed the tip of your nose. “To their defense, they did leave us alone for quite awhile.” He directed towards the maid, “You can come in. Help her grab her robe.”

You tried to protest that you could get it yourself, “I can –”

“Mhm,” Castiel cut you off, humming slightly, caressing the side of your face. “You are going to look stunning in your gown. I cannot wait to see you later, my lady.” You blushed a bit and he gave you another quick, deep kiss. “Go now.”

Nodding, you pulled yourself away from him, throwing the covers off. The maid was waiting there with your robe and you slipped yourself into it, letting her tie it for you. It felt silly letting her do something as simple as that but Castiel seemed inclined to let her do your work for you and at least in front of him, you would oblige.

You left the room with a glance over your shoulder and found Castiel watching you intensely. You felt a spark in your chest at his searching, lustful gaze before forcing yourself to leave his chambers.

“Your majesty,” the maid said as soon as Y/N had left the room.

Castiel flicked his eyes to her, wondering why she was still in the room and had not followed Y/N out. “Yes?”

“Your grace, Dara is missing. She was supposed to be checking in you and the lady this morning.”

Castiel was so well versed in projecting a calm demeanor, he did not even flinch hearing her name. Instead, he calmly suggested, “Perhaps you should check the cellar. I know you girls are fond of finding the barrels late in the night.” The girl blushed at this accusation and Castiel pressed on, “Regardless of where she is, I would like her found. If she was to attend to myself and Lady Y/N and failed to do so, that requires reprimanding.”

“Yes, your grace,” the maid responded before giving a quick curtsy and leaving the room.

Scowling, Castiel turned over in bed, hoping to never hear that wretched girl’s name again.

<> <> <>

You were in Castiel’s colors. While the two of you had been away, a seamstress had been hard at work preparing the gown for your wedding. The gown was a mixture of black and gold, the gold bright and concentrated at the corset before spreading like starlight. The crown felt surprisingly light on your head. You had imagined the feeling of it would weigh you down.

Castiel’s eyes lit with hunger seeing you enter the hall. You had followed his advice, only focusing on him as you walked down the long pathway towards him. There were hymns being sung all around you, welcoming you.

You took his outstretched hand and let him guide you up the stairs towards the ordained holy man. His grip on you was tight and safe, an anchor. You don’t know how you got through your vows without stumbling but you did. His eyes had been boring into you and it had almost seemed effortless to keep his domineering stare. Your heart had leapt though, hearing his pledge to take you.

His hold had been just as strong on you as you looped arms, him leading you, you following his example back down the aisle to thunderous applause.

You were almost feverish, needing something to drink. Castiel had seemed to read your thoughts, taking you directly to your table and allowing you to discreetly drink some water and quickly eat a few bites of fruits. You were grateful, as you had been with him since he had laid eyes on you.

The guards were overly checking every single guest that came through the doors into the castle and then a quick brisk again when they entered the ball room. They were on high alert. You knew that this was a big event and it was imperative that Castiel and you were protected. But for some reason, it seemed like an overkill to you. But, you didn’t question it. If it kept Castiel calm and sane, you would put up with it.

He had kept his promise and had been by your side the whole evening. Until he was pulled away by a man of the court who requested to speak to Castiel alone. Castiel had seemed hesitant leaving you alone but had relented.

The maids were around you, keeping you company. If you could call it that. They were extremely quiet, only speaking when you spoke to them. It was a one-sided conversation and you were finding yourself vexed. You found yourself wishing someone would approach you.

Your wish was granted unexpectedly. A man appeared through the crowd, a hood obscuring his face. You recoiled slightly, not seeing his face. When he pushed it back, he was quite handsome and you relaxed.

“I apologize, your grace,” he told you warmly. “I am used to having a hood on. My home is basically in winter the entire year and it is a comfort for me. I did not mean to startle you.”

Forcing a smile, you replied, “No offense, sir.”

His eyes ran over you and he stated, “You are truly remarkable, my lady.” You blushed slightly at his forwardness. “The good king is quite fortunate.” There was something lingering behind his tone on the way he addressed Castiel, but you tried to ignore it.

“As am I,” you stated.

The smile on his face was one of amusement. “Humble. It is a wonderful trait to have, your grace. I pray you never lose it.” He cleared his throat and added, “Humbleness is something I have a problem with but I have been trying to be better at it. What I mean is… I do not have a lot to offer you in regard to a wedding gift. I do wish I could give you and the king something magnificent. King Castiel has been prosperous in other regions and it would only be proper to bestow him with a proper gift. If you do not mind me asking, where is our majesty?”

You answered, “I apologize. He is speaking with a member of the court.”

“Ah, well. I was hoping I would be able to be blessed to give him my thanks for his leadership. I cannot stay long.”

Smiling, you promised, “I will make sure that I will pass your gratitude along, sir…?”

“Magnus.”

“Sir Magnus.”

He smiled, hearing you say his name, something flashing behind his eyes. He broke the gaze, “I hope you do not feel insulted that I would give you a gift without both of you present. I know you are busy and I know your time available with each guest is limited. I do not wish to miss my opportunity.”

“Of course not.”

On your permission, he reached inside his cloak and you felt threatened for a moment by the somewhat sinister smile on his face before he produced a gorgeous yellow rose. How had he kept it in his cloak without squishing the petals, you wondered. But it was full, bright, and smelled heavenly.

“How beautiful,” you smiled at the man.

_Across the hall, Castiel felt a dark presence enter the room. He stiffened immediately, his eyes turning towards the door. His eyes scanned the people near the door, seeing uncovered faces, faces of the court and the wealthy who had won favor to attend the ceremony. Balthazar questioned Castiel’s immediate change in demeanor but Castiel ignored him, focusing on the crowd. His blood went to ice remembering Y/N was only surrounded by handmaids._

_His gaze pierced through the crowd, his stomach dropping seeing Y/N speaking to a man, offering her a rose. That is what smelled of death and curse._

He held it out, offering it to you. “I, again your grace, apologize for it not being extravagant.”

“Oh, it is lovely though. I – we – appreciate anything from our kingdom. It is something shared and any gift is welcomed. A presence in celebration is an offering of time, is it not?”

Magnus looked pleased with your response. “You truly are a vision.”

There was something in his tone that was drawing you in. Your hand, outside your will, reached for the rose. His eyes lit, seeing your hand reaching for him and he inclined his hand, tipping the rose towards you.

Suddenly, the man’s face shifted into a grotesque expression, a scowl that would sour milk. He tore his hood off, whipping to his left, his hand raised, the rose falling to the ground. Your eyes widened seeing a glow around his hand. A mage.

You barely registered Castiel flying in front of you, shoving you back, your handmaids catching you from falling. Castiel grabbed his hand, breaking his wrist in a quick second, the sickening crack making your stomach lurch, snapping you from the calmness you had been under moments before. The scream following made you close your eyes tight. You were unbelieving of the scene unfolding in front of you. You had been having a wonderful time a moment before and it had turned to ash in your mouth so quickly.

Castiel was hissing something at the man, something in a language you didn’t understand. The mage cried out in agony again, trying to grab at Castiel with his free hand but the guards were already on him, tearing him away from their king.

“He’s harmless now,” Castiel responded eerily calmly to his men.

“I know what she is!” the mage screeched at Castiel as he was drug away. “They are not allowed to belong to –”

His rant was cut short when Balthazar hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious almost instantly. It made the effort of dragging him away all the more easy to the guards.

Balthazar was at Castiel’s side immediately and Castiel growled in a low voice, barely audible to you, “Find out who broke one of the sigils. He should not have been able to pass through if one had not been tampered or messed up.” Balthazar nodded before turning on his heel quickly.

Castiel turned towards you, at your side in an instant. He grasped your hands, turning them palm up to look at them. He seemed relieved for some reason before his eyes met yours. “You did not touch that flower?”

“N-n-no,” you stammered out, still in shock.

His eyes moved around the ground before spotting the rose still laying on the ground. There was a growl low in his chest before he snapped his fingers, the rose immediately wilting, turning to ash and disappearing.

What was so important about that rose? What had gotten into Castiel? And what had that other mage planned to do to you? So many questions were running through your mind.

You were hyper aware of the ballroom quiet, watching the pair of you. But you had to know, “Who was he?”

Castiel turned his attention back towards you and responded evenly, “I don’t know.”

What a load of shit, you thought to yourself.

To him, you said something different. “You’re lying,” you accused him angrily.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and said in a low voice, “Y/N, this is not the place or time. I will answer your questions later. For now, we need to reassure our guests and make them feel safe again.”

You knew what he was saying was true but you were frightened still. Castiel squeezed your hands tighter and you felt a wave of calm wash over you, stifling your fear. His eyes searched your face and you relaxed against his touch.

“Do you understand?”

You responded tranquil, “Yes, your grace.”

Castiel reached up, cupping your chin. His eyes ran over your face one more time before he leaned in, giving you a soft kiss. “I’ll always keep you safe,” Castiel pledged under his breath.


	11. My Jewel

The knights did nothing as you approached Castiel’s room. There were four handmaids behind you and they were keeping their eyes cast down, avoiding looking the knights in the face. Even if they did, the knights were staring straight forward, stoic.

When the party was dragging on longer than seemed necessary, Castiel had announced the two of you were going to retire, though everyone attending knew retiring was the last thing you and Castiel would be doing on your wedding night. Castiel had led you throughout the room quickly, bidding quick farewells and people lavished the two of you with compliments once more. You were tiring of having to thank people. Not that you didn’t appreciate the well wishes, you were becoming exhausted of the social interaction.

Upon exiting the hall, the maids engulfed you and you had cast Castiel a worried look. He’d told you to go with them and for a second you were confused.

“Freshen up. Relax,” Castiel instructed you, picking up your hand and laying a kiss on the back of it. “I will be waiting.”

You’d done as he asked, letting the maids twitter about you in your chambers – you realized this was more than likely the last night you would be getting prepared in here – reapplying tint to your lips, fixing up the eyeliner, and dabbing your cheeks with fresh blush. You wondered if any of this was necessary, it was only going to get ruined in the midst of passion you would be sharing with Castiel soon.

His room was unlocked as you pushed the door open. The maids would leave as soon as you were inside the room. They had only meant to escort you to the room safely and would depart.

The king was standing in front of his desk, in the process of pouring wine. His attention was drawn to the door when you opened and closed it. Castiel’s bare chest caught your attention immediately. He was draped in an extravagant robe, his silk bed shirt underneath unbuttoned casually. You only allowed yourself a few seconds to look at his bare skin before meeting his eyes. There were butterflies deep in your stomach and they were certainly not about laying with Castiel. No, you needed to bring up what happened in the hall again.

You had not taken off your dress, not expecting Castiel to be so far undressed when you arrived. You noticed his take in of this with his eyes.

“It seems your maids only freshened you up. Nothing about relaxing,” he commented.

Coyly, you responded, “They might have figured you would like to undress me yourself.”

It was the right thing to say based off the smirk on Castiel’s face. “Well, then, I will have to thank them. They do a fine job at enhancing your already exquisite features.” Your heart fluttered at this compliment and Castiel gestured, “Sit.”

You moved towards the bed and sat on the edge where he’d pointed. He turned to his desk, picking up the wine goblets he had been in the process of pouring the pair of you. Castiel joined you on the bed, handing you your goblet. You took a generous amount in one drink, hoping to give yourself the liquid courage you needed.

Castiel was admiring you silently, taking small sips of his wine. Clearing your throat, you jumped in with a gentle voice, “Are you going to tell me who that was?”

A tight smile, “You are not going to let it go tonight, are you?”

You were honest. “No.”

He examined you for a moment, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly before he pushed himself up off the bed. You followed him with your eyes as he approached his bedside table, placing his goblet down. He was relaxed, answering your questions as he removed his rings and bracelets, placing them in their respective trays on his desk. “I’ve made enemies. Mage and non-mage alike.”

“How did he get past the guards?”

“Magic.”

You felt a sting of embarrassment, knowing that that should have been an obvious answer to you. You pushed past it. “What did he mean about what I am?”

Something rippled through Castiel before he turned his eyes over his shoulder at you. “That I am going to question him about.” His eyes were ahead of him again, his back to you fully. “I have an idea of what he is believing.” You opened your mouth to question but Castiel seemed to know you were going to question it because he pressed on quickly, “But I do not want to give you false information based on merely a hunch. I must speak with him first.”

“You will not do it tonight?”

“No.”

Castiel’s answer surprised you somewhat. He had seemed threatened by the man in the hall and to not question him tonight and deal with immediately seemed foolish if the man was dangerous. But, perhaps he was not.

He was facing you again, picking up his goblet. “Tonight is supposed to be about you and I. I will not have some heathen ruining my precious jewel’s and my time.” He took another drink of his wine before placing it on the night side table again.

You mulled over this information, wondering if there was still something Castiel was not telling you. The man seemed to have a personal vendetta towards Castiel and Castiel seemed pertinent in keeping that part a secret.

“If there’s anything else, will you tell me in time?” Your voice came out bolder than you expected.

When Castiel’s eyes landed on you again, you felt a wave roll through you, seeming to be powered by his intense gaze. It was as if he was searching you or something was searching you.

“You have my word,” he vowed.

That would have to do for now. You took another healthy drink. His voice interrupted your thoughts.

“If you are tired, Y/N,” your heart leapt at the informality of him addressing you without your title. You two did belong to each other now and titles were not needed, at least in private. “You may go to bed. We have a long life ahead of us and I don’t want to begin it on the wrong foot by forcing you because I have desire.”

It only took you a moment to be in front of him. Your answer was your mouth pressed to his, a deep kiss, holding your glass by your side. “You’re not forcing me,” you breathed against his lips.

Castiel’s hands were working on your bodice as you uttered the words. You fumbled to place your glass on the night stand as he unhitched your gown, pulling it off and it pooled around your feet.

“As much as I love seeing you in my colors, I love feeling you bare that much more,” Castiel stated, his lips searching your jawline as he worked at the strings of your corset. He seemed to be more patient this time with your clothing, enjoying removing them from you, wanting to be the one to expose you to him.

You guided him to the bed holding onto his robe that he shrugged off, letting it fall to the floor next to your gown. He tore your corset from you in no general direction as the back of your knees hit the bed. You were pushed back onto the bed, your legs spread around him.

His lips left a wet trail of kisses down between your breasts to your pelvis. Castiel yanked at your lace undergarments, tearing them and tossing them aside. There was a swell of arousal at his animalistic behavior as he moved to undo his trousers and kick them off. You had begun to circle your clit, unable to hold back from touching yourself.

Castiel’s eyes flashed noticing this and he yanked your hand away from your sex and you bit your bottom lip at his possessiveness. “Let me,” he growled in low tones.

“Yes, your majesty,” you breathed, your habit of addressing him formally getting the better of you.

The pupils of his eyes widened dramatically hearing you refer to him like that and he wasted no time grabbing your hips and flipping you over onto your stomach. “Arch your back,” he ordered you and you did as he asked, pressing your ass back into him. You felt him at your entrance, teasing, circling the head of his cock. He ran it up and down slowly down your quickly wetting folds, drawing small circles on your hips with a delicate touch.

You were becoming impatient, grinding yourself back harder. Castiel’s fingers tightened on your hips and he hissed as his cock slid into you slowly, giving you time to adjust. You just wanted it then and now and pushed yourself back onto him taking over for him. You let out a pleasured gasp when he bottomed out in you.

Castiel on the other hand, either annoyed you had taken the reins or pleased with your tightness – you couldn’t tell – smacked your ass roughly. You squeaked as he grasped one of your arms and pulled it behind you. You adjusted as he grabbed the other arm as well, your face resting on the bed. He let out a low growl as his large hand pinned your hands firmly against your lower back as the other gripped your hip. Your face pushed into the blankets as he pulled out and slammed back into you, setting a gradually increasing pace. Your eyes rolled back, small gasps leaving your lips as he pounded you from behind.

Stilling for a moment, Castiel let your arms go and pulled himself out of you. Your head was swimming with ecstasy as he flipped you over and yanked you to him by the legs. Pushing your legs up close to your body, Castiel entered you again, towering over you.

“You look gorgeous, jewel,” Castiel husked, his cock bottoming out in you repeatedly. “My beautiful queen. My… mine…” You could feel the bed beneath you moving with his movements and the creaking of the wood. And some part of you was even more turned on knowing the knights outside could hear Castiel having his way with you.

“Come inside me,” you begged him.

Castiel groaned, your begging giving him new fervor and he was letting go before you knew it, pumping into you as far as he could as he came in hot spurts. You let go feeling him empty himself and you saw stars, your nails digging into his forearms.

The only sounds were the two of you breathing heavily and then the bed creaking as Castiel moved up towards you. He curled himself in between your legs, your legs wrapping around him. His hands ran up and down your sides, caressing you, lazily kissing you. Your bodies were slick with sweat still, rubbing against the other’s as your movements began to decrease in speed, the rush of your highs ebbing away.

You brushed the hair away from his face and Castiel placed a kiss on your collar bone.

“Give me a few minutes and I can go again, love.”

That’s all you wanted to hear and you were more than willing to have a second or third round with him. Your husband. Your king.


	12. I Won't Let It Happen Again

Castiel pushed his plate away, wiping at his mouth with his napkin. Immediately a servant was at his side, asking him if he wanted more or if he was finished. Castiel waved them off with a small thank you and they took his plate. His eyes landed on you and watched you.

Becoming uncomfortable, you swallowed and placed your fork down. “Do you feel alright, my lady?” Back to titles in front of people.

“Yes, your grace.”

He paused before stating, “I would like to go for a walk in the gardens later. I think you’ll be pleased with the changes the gardeners are making. But, I would like to make sure. It is not finished but you can see the progress. Does this sound agreeable?”

Nodding, you replied, “Yes, I would like that.”

There was a pleased smile on his face before he stood up from the table and said, “I apologize for having to leave you to finish your breakfast alone. But I have something I need to attend to that is pressing.”

Sir Magnus. Or whoever the man was, if that wasn’t his real name. You inquired, “I can be finished if you would permit me to go with you.”

His answer was quick. “No.” You pursed your lips in annoyance, unable to stop yourself from doing so. Castiel looked affronted that you were displeased with him. “You do not need to concern yourself with it, my lady.”

No need to concern yourself? This man had tried to harm you! If anything, that absolutely concerned you. You were calm in your response though, speaking in an even but firm tone, “I think that I have a right to listen to his explanation considering he tried to injure me.”

“No!” Castiel’s response was harder this time. You bristled, annoyed with his insistence to deny you this. Castiel, upon noticing your anger flaring again, came at it differently, “I do not wish you to speak to him. I would be too uncomfortable for you to be near him again. I will tell you what he says. I promise.” That wasn’t good enough for you. “Y/N?” You looked up at him and he repeated, “I promise I will tell you what he says.”

“Alright.” Your voice was tight.

Sighing, Castiel came over to you and grasped your hand, drawing your eyes. “Please do not be upset with me, love. I only wish to keep you safe and even though I feel I disarmed him, I do not want to take the chance he has something hidden up his sleeve and you happen to be on the receiving end of it. Can you understand that?”

You supposed you could on some level. You met his eyes and gave a nod. Castiel relaxed slightly and leaned down, planting a kiss on your lips, slow and gentle.

When he stood up again, he stated, “Finish your breakfast. And make sure to drink some water. It will be a hot day in the direct sun later.”

<> <> <>

Castiel stepped in front of the cell and glowered in, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. There was a figure hunched in the back and his eyes focused in on that, watching closely.

“She is beautiful, Castiel,” a voice emanated from the dark figure.

Unable to keep the disdain out of his voice, Castiel responded, “And yet you tried to kill her.”

There was a snort and the voice answered, “I was not trying to kill her. And you know it.”

“Then what was your intention?” Castiel demanded.

“You’ve procured something that should be presented to the brethren.”

Castiel’s voice was cool. “She’s not a commodity. And I owe the brethren nothing.”

The figure darted now, coming towards the door of the cage. Balthazar and Sam tensed ever so slightly by Castiel but Castiel did no such thing, staring down the figure. There was nothing Magnus could do to Castiel – or anyone in the room for that matter – magically.

“She holds great power that should be shared!” Magnus spat at him, his eyes wild in the new light shining on him.

Castiel peered down his nose at him with an icy stare, “And like I just informed you, Magnus, she is not a commodity. The brethren would tear her to shreds. Use her up and discard her!”

“She is powerful, she would be an unlimited source –”

“Unlimited when allowed time to replenish! I’ve see what the brethren do to inflamers. There is no time for recovery and without it, they wither away. I will not allow that to happen to her.”

“So, you will just keep her for yourself? You know that isn’t going to last!”

Straightening up, Castiel cocked his head, sidestepping Magnus’ question with his own, “Which reminds me. How did you happen to know? If you’ll humor me with an answer.”

Magnus looked pleased with himself, “I knew you wouldn’t marry just anyone. Not a Warhammer like you, always seeking power. Taking women, sure. That is common. But taking their hand in marriage? Risking it in the off chance you might find someone like her. Lady – pardon, Queen – Y/N. An inflamer. I could feel the power ticking in her and that means you have been taking, my friend.” A wicked smile appeared on Magnus’ face and he grasped the bars, staring intently at Castiel. “Does she know why you took such a liking to her? Or have you fed her a bullshit line that you love her?”

Castiel growled, “I do love her.”

“That’s your problem, Castiel. You are too sensitive. You are powerful, no doubt. Probably one of the most powerful mages to ever walk the earth. But, you’re weak. You fall in love with your _objects_. Just like Ryia.”

Castiel’s hand was through the bars in a second, not giving Magnus any time to react. His fingers closed in around Magnus’ neck and Magnus’ eyes bulged, half from the lack of air and half from fear. He knew Castiel laying hands on him was meaning to inflict extreme harm. Castiel was powerful, only having to lift a finger to inflict pain on someone. So, using physicality seemed and was more threatening.

Magnus’ choked as Castiel snarled, “Don’t ever let her name leave your lips in my presence – or EVER again. You don’t deserve to say her name. You don’t deserve to _think_ of her name. Or think of _her_.” He let Magnus sputter for a few more minutes before he let him go, tossing him back with enough force that Magnus stumbled back, having to grab the wall to prevent himself from toppling over.

“I would have thought of something cleverer from you, Magnus. Infiltrating my wedding to try to poison her with dark magic within a rose. As if I wouldn’t feel that! The hemlock infused leaves were a nice touch though.” He spat the last part sarcastically.

Smirking, Magnus retorted, “It almost worked, didn’t it? And it only would have put her under a spell. She would have walked out with me and you would have lost another wife. Think of the travesty.”

Castiel reached through the bars again but Magnus was too far away. For a moment, Magnus looked amused and then his expression fell, his stare becoming serious.

“ _He_ will find out about her, Castiel. Your shadow mage. I do like to think myself wise; that it would take a special someone such as myself to put the pieces of the puzzle together. And I figured it out quite quickly but that was because I was nearby and was able to hear of the joyous news. And I happen to know your past. Others would be none the wiser. But, when word reaches him… he will know. And he will come. He is collecting inflamers. He plans to overthrow the remaining mortal kings – and anyone who stands in his way – and with enough inflamers behind him, he will be able to. He’ll come for her just as he did Ry –”

There was a crack and Magnus crumpled to the floor in a heap, screaming out in pain. His femur was broken through the skin and he sobbed, holding onto his leg. Castiel was done with laying his hands physically on the man and had resorted back to his magic.

Castiel faced Balthazar, the look on his face chilling even Balthazar. “Find the filth some medical attention. And prepare him for a hanging in the morning.” He tossed a glance over his shoulder, knowing damn well that even through his wretched sobs, Magnus would hear. “For crimes against the crown.”

With that, Castiel pushed past the other guards to ascend the stairs. As much as he wanted to unwind from the fury, fear, and anxiousness he was feeling after speaking with Magnus, he needed to speak with someone else quickly.

<> <> <>

Castiel’s second stop included descending to the catacombs where he knew he would find a particular someone bathing in the cool waters of the underground pools.

She sensed his presence when he came to the water’s edge and surfaced, away from the rocky edge where he was perched. She could tell by the expression on his face that he would prefer for her to be near him – no doubt to release some stress, she could see the events of last night had no doubt awakened a past fear of his. He was a mixture of stress, anger, and impatience. Not altogether uncommon for him but it was a new height today, radiating from him. She could see it in his aura.

Kalin swam to the shore and walked out of the water. Castiel was unfazed by her nudity and she was not uncomfortable in front of him as she walked to the rock where she had placed her gown and pushed it aside to sit down on the rock. She slipped her chemise over her head, covering herself.

“You were supposed to be watching her,” Castiel hissed at Kalin when she turned her attention to him.

“I was, my king,” Kalin responded firmly.

Castiel stepped closer and demanded, “Then where were you when that vermin tried to poison her with that godforsaken weed?”

Without missing a beat, Kalin responded, “Attending to Sir Talkin as you requested I do for the evening.” An annoyed noise came out of Castiel’s nose and she added, “I was only doing what you asked me. I couldn’t be in two places at once.”

“I know you couldn’t be in two places at once!” Castiel snapped.

There was a pause before Kalin asked, “Did you speak with the man?”

Castiel’s eyes flashed and he said, “Of course I did.”

“What did you learn?”

“That’s not your concern.”

Kalin swallowed calmly before responding gently, “I do not mean to be bold or insult you, your grace. But… you can’t possibly expect me to help protect her if you do not share with me vital information such as this. I need to know what I am up against and more importantly, what I am looking for as potential danger. I am not your enemy, your grace. I know you are strung tight but you need to be open with the people around you. I have not risked as much as I have to suddenly be pushed away when it is pertinent I am informed of essential news.”

“I’ve given you shelter from people who would otherwise hunt you. You have a large garden to practice and release your stresses,” Castiel retorted. “Not to mention secret pools to reinvigorate yourself.”

“And for that I continue to thank you. It is more than I could have asked for. The water here especially is quite reviving and nutritious.”

“You could have asked for more. And you and I both know it.”

Kalin shook her head, “I do not desire anything outside freedom – which I partially have and it’s not by your hand that I am stuck, so that is not your problem – and nature. I have both.” Castiel shook his head, turning away from her. There was a coy smirk on her face and she continued in an airy kind of voice, “I know that you will never believe me on the matter, your grace. But, it’s true. Not all of us have unquenchable desire for power.”

With a small huff of a sigh, Castiel turned his eyes back to her. “If I didn’t know better, I would feel you were insulting me.”

“I’m not. It was a statement. Not an insult.”

Castiel clenched his jaw. Kalin had spoken of his need to overcome his weaknesses and acquire as much power as he could quite frequently since she had come into Ryia’s care as a personal healer. She believed it would be his downfall. And in a way, it had been. Kalin had been so close to saving Ryia… but Castiel knew no matter what Kalin would have tried, it wouldn’t have helped in the end. The only one who could have saved her was him and he had not been there. Kalin had done her best and mourned Ryia for months, just as Castiel had. Castiel couldn’t turn her away. Not out to where her kind was hunted for their powerful blood.

Kalin was watching Castiel intently and he said reluctantly, “He brought up Mowg.”

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. “He was shredded.”

“So we were told.”

“Balin died in the process to assure that Mowg was –”

“I know!”

Kalin closed her mouth and she averted her eyes, uneasiness beginning to snake around her heart. She thought of what Mowg had done before, what she had endured on multiple accounts because of his direct and indirect actions. Her skin began to warm as her anxiousness rose and she closed her eyes shut to stop herself from overwhelming herself with a burst of power that would need to be released.

When she had calmed herself, she met Castiel’s eyes again. “He may have been trying to rile you up, your grace.”

“As true as that may be, I couldn’t mistake the gleam in his eyes. He looked happy to be telling me what he had. Confidence is something someone has when they feel like they are on the winning side. And Magnus is not below being a turncoat against the brethren and their agreement with the mortal kings to join forces with Mowg.”

Kalin’s face fell again and Castiel asked firmly, “You need to be at her side as much as possible. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

Castiel studied her for a moment before walking over to her and reaching a hand out. He touched her shoulder and she felt a calmness sweep through her immediately, helping her to relax.

“I will not let it happen again,” Castiel vowed. “I will be here.”


	13. Do As I Say

Kalin entered the room as you washed your face with the basin the maids had brought in when you had been woken for the day. She was wearing a different gown than her normal gold one. This one was green, plain but a deep shade. You had not seen Castiel permit the maids and servants to wear anything but his colors or plain brown since had had become king. It struck you as off.

“Should we get ready for the day?” she questioned, seemingly unaware you were looking at her oddly.

You started, “Your gown…”

She stopped and looked down at it. She smiled and said, “Yes, sorry. I was in the gardens this morning practicing.”

“Practicing what?”

For a moment, she seemed hesitant to answer you. But then she told you truthfully, “My spirituality.”

Spirituality? You did not know that there was a doctrine outside of what King Orin had practiced permitted in the castle. So, Kalin had either been doing this in secret or she felt emboldened with Castiel as ruler. You inquired, “Which is?”

Kalin cocked her head to the side slightly. “Nature. I need elements to rejuvenate myself on a cycle.”

Realization fell over you and you looked at her in awe. “You’re…” the pieces fell into place and your mouth fell open in shock a little bit. It took you a few moments to recover before you stated, “If you are a mage, why are you working here in the castle? Shouldn’t you be somewhere ruling?”

“I’m not a mage. I’m… it’s complicated. But, if it offends you, I will go change, your grace, and not speak of it again.”

You shook your head quickly, “It doesn’t offend me. I’m just… confused.”

Kalin gave you a soft smile moving towards your closet. “If you are wanting explanation, your grace, I would be delighted to share the details later today on our trip into the market after the hanging. That is of course if you want that and the King does not object.”

“I do not know why the king would object.” Castiel was a mage himself, so the knowledge that someone else practiced a form of magic shouldn’t alarm him. Especially something like earth magic that was white magic. Something came to mind quickly though. Pausing, you eyed her up and down. She noticed your look and rose an eyebrow in expectation. “Did Queen Brigit know?”

“I believe she did. But she kept it quiet. King Orin was not one for magic.”

This was true. You’d heard him say some awful things about magic before and he had instilled the same hate and fear in your future – or what was your future – husband. You’d been on the verge of believing it yourself until you had been introduced to Castiel. And now that you knew that Kalin practiced it as well… you believed King Orin had been wrong.

Taking all of this in, you confirmed, “If it is alright with the king, then I would love to hear about it.”

The smile on Kalin’s face was bright and you couldn’t help but feel that you had made her day.

<> <> <>

The hanging had been quite uneventful on the accused’s end. Magnus seemed to have lost his strength and you wondered how much Castiel had hurt him. His broken leg had not gone unnoticed by you and you had made a comment to Castiel, who in return had merely commented that that was the least that the man deserved.

In the crowd, people had been more rambunctious, furious that someone had tried to harm you. They were deafening in their condemnation of him, determined to see him hang. Castiel had held you close after making his claim against Magnus, his eyes scanning the crowd with scrutiny. You expected he was anticipating another attack and would not allow them to get near you. It brought a sense of relief.

You were still curious about exactly what Magnus had wanted from you. You’d asked Castiel once more before the pair of you had come out to face the crowd and Castiel had told you he needed to confer with his men before divulging the information. Apparently Magnus had spoken in riddles of a sort and they were still trying to figure out what he meant.

Late in the evening after the hanging, Castiel had surprised you with a carriage. A carriage carrying three unexpected but well received guests. The twins were to move back into the castle and Aideen was with them. Castiel had sent for them the moment you had been threatened and had planned for them to arrive well after the time of the hanging.

He’d informed you amongst the two of you while the girls were brought up to their old rooms to get settled in, “I did not want them to be around to witness a hanging. They are young.”

You were surprised he had taken this into consideration and felt gratefulness at the gesture. You’d refrained from throwing yourself into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips in thanks. Instead, you had nodded and told him, trying to not smile too widely, “I appreciate the gift you’ve given, your grace.”

There was a crinkle at his eyes at your response and he told you quietly, “I know you are bursting at the seams. Go. I’ll see you later.”

<> <> <>

“We can read bedtime stories in your room!” Gwyinth exclaimed, throwing her pillows around you and cuddling up, Oriana doing the same on the other side. They had been chittering around their old room, relishing in all their possessions they had missed. Aideen had helped them change and you loved seeing that the three of them had stayed bonded.

The trip must have tired them because they were becoming sleepy quickly. And although you wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, you knew they would need to go to bed soon. And unfortunately, Gwyinth’s assertion was going to be met with negativity and you had to approach the matter delicately.

“You can’t, love,” you told Gwyinth, trying to be gentle about it.

Gwyinth’s face fell and Oriana said, “Because you is married?”

You nodded and you brushed her hair out of her face. “I share a room already. With the king.”

“I don’t like him,” Gwyinth announced immediately, her expression defiant.

This was the last thing you wanted to hear. “Oh, Gwyinth… he has been nice to all of us. Do you feel he has been unkind?”

“He take you away.”

You expected that one to come up. Your eyes met Aideen’s briefly, who was watching you carefully, before you countered, “It was unsafe here. He was doing what was best for the two of you while he could get things under control and make it safe for you to be able to be here. And here you are. Back with me.”

Gwyinth looked skeptical and Oriana asked, “Do you have a baby?”

This made you smile, holding back a laugh, “No. I do not have a baby.”

Oriana furrowed her brow and articulated, “But… you is married.”

“It takes time, Oriana.”

“How long?”

“Why are you so concerned about this?”

“I want to hold a baby.”

“Shush, child,” Aideen instructed Oriana from the chair by the fire and Oriana did so immediately. “When a queen is ready to have babies, she will have babies.” She pushed herself up out of her chair and stated, “And it is time for bed. Say goodnight. Y/N has a lot to do tomorrow.”

Instantaneously, the girls began protesting, whining that you had just come to visit them and they only wanted to spend time with you. Aideen shushed them with promises of pastries in the morning and a breakfast with you. You knew Castiel would not protest this and nodded in affirmation with Aideen looked to you for confirmation. Reluctantly, the girls grumbled, Oriana moving out of Gwyinth’s bed to go to her own. You’d kissed the two of them goodnight and tucked them in, promising to be there when they woke up.

Aideen insisted on walking you back to your chambers, although Kalin was waiting outside the room when the two of you exited. You suspected she wanted to be near you after being gone for so long and you returned the feeling.

The two of you made small talk along the halls, Kalin following along behind the two of you, keeping quiet. She’d been under Aideen’s thumb before and as far as you knew, had immense respect for her.

Eventually, Aideen asked a question that caught you off guard. “Speaking of children, your grace… have you been… trying?”

You blushed, “I… yes?”

Aideen nodded, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. The king needs heirs.”

This was the last thing you expected her to say. She had seemed at odds with Castiel the last time the two of you had spoken, so her approving of you not only marrying him, but bearing his children was somewhat of a shock.

Stopping a bit away from the stairs that led to the door to yours and Castiel’s chambers, Aideen looked at you. There was a small loving smile on her face as she raised her hand, cupping your chin. “You are doing fine, Y/N.” Using your first name, like you had requested before. You knew it was not going to be a regular thing but feeling some normalcy between the two of you was comforting. “I have confidence in you.” She stroked your cheek affectionately before bidding you goodnight.

“Goodnight,” you told her, giving her a small hug and letting her walk away. Kalin offered to walk with her and Aideen gladly accepted the offer. You watched the two of them disappear down the hallway, speaking in low tones before you moved to enter your bed chambers. You had to admit you were exhausted.

<> <> <>

“Look at these!” you exclaimed, picking up a bushel of flowers from a vase.

The following day, the twins had insisted that you go to the market with them. They wanted sweets, as usual, and they remembered the shop that they had frequented before. You’d presented the idea to Castiel and he had been hesitant at first, worried considering word had no doubt traveled that the other princesses were back. And that would give people time to gather if they meant harm. But in the end, you had convinced him.

Oriana and Gwyinth were momentarily distracted by the bright flowers before their eyes were on a street performer, flashing bright ribbons.

Castiel placed a coin in the man’s hand, far more payment than the man was asking for the flowers, and the man was ever so gracious about it. Castiel knew how to play a crowd and it had no doubt served him well throughout his years.

The day was going well.

That is until Castiel’s eyes flashed and he shoved you behind him suddenly. You heard a noise of something moving swiftly and Castiel lurched back as if he had been hit. A grunt left his mouth before a snarl. He raised his hand immediately, gold glowing around it before he sent off a burst of his magic.

The crowd was bustling, trying to get away from whatever was transpiring. Castiel’s guards were trying to move the citizens away from the fight to keep them safe. You caught sight of two guards holding the girls, quickly shoving their way through to take them to safety. Your mind was racing watching Castiel maneuver. You couldn’t see who or what he was fighting since you were behind him and two guards were trying to pull you away from him, no doubt to take you back to the carriage. You were resisting, crying out for him.

Your call distracted him and he turned his head just as the attacker sent out another jolt of magic and this one hit him again in the side. The blow knocked him to his knee, his hands breaking his fall. Your mouth fell open and panic raced through you as the attacker gained the upper hand.

“Help him!” you shrieked at the guards.

They didn’t have to.

Kalin appeared out of nowhere and threw herself in between you, Castiel, and the attacker. She was swift, moving down, and kicking the legs out from underneath the assailant and producing a knife from within her robes. The sun gleaming off the blade was almost blinding and you looked away as she struck to dive the blade into the man’s chest.

Suddenly, Castiel was at your side, his face a mixture of rage and pain. “Go!” he shouted at you, pushing you into the guard’s arms. You craned your neck looking over your shoulder at him but the guards were moving you along too quickly.

He had been hurt and it had been your fault.

Relief flooded through you when he collapsed on the seat next to you in the carriage.

The trip back to the castle was a blur. You were frightened and sitting close to Castiel, the girls on the other side huddled up with Aideen. Your husband was breathing heavily and you knew it was from an injury. He wasn’t bleeding but you didn’t expect magic to draw blood. You’d ask him if he was alright you recalled but he had dismissed you rather rudely, unlike himself. He was focusing on closing his eyes and his breathing. You had taken a hint and scooted a few inches away from him.

Castiel noticed this instantly and reached out an arm, wrapping it around you and pulling you close to him again, wincing a little in the process. You had sat still then, zoning out, just praying the carriage made it back to the castle quickly.

The jolt of the carriage stopping snapped you out of your daze and you were yanked out of the carriage by one of the guards. Castiel moved the two of you along quickly and you frantically followed, both worried for himself and for you. You suddenly remembered Kalin and tried to look around for her. You saw her white hair among the crowd and wished she would come to you.

Castiel moved into the castle and bellowed, “Close the goddamn door!” His request was met quickly. “Take the girls upstairs. All of them!”

“But –” you tried to protest.

“Y/N!” Castiel barked and you closed your mouth. He rested a hand on your shoulder and said firmly, “Do as I say. Now.”

You wanted to do everything but what he was asking you to do. But there was fire in his eyes and you knew he needed to preform magic to heal himself. He didn’t want extraneous guests in the room more than likely and you decided in that moment you needed to respect that. You had to trust him.

Forcing yourself to nod, you responded weakly, “As you say.”

Castiel kissed your hand before moving away from you towards the throne room. His closest guards were following him, looking concerned and you wanted to say more but you were pulled away towards your chambers by Sam and Dean.

<> <> <>

Balthazar was on Castiel in a moment the second they were alone. “What the hell have you done?”

Castiel ignored Balthazar’s blatant disrespect for how he was addressing his king and snarled right back, “Were they captured?”

Hannah nodded, “Both of them, your grace.”

At this news, Castiel collapsed in his throne, his head falling into his hands. He grimaced against the pain and groaned, “I need Kalin to get me some supplies.”

Balthazar was having none of it. “Excuse my what will be more than likely considered insolence, your grace. But what you _need_ is something you just sent away to her chambers!”

Castiel’s eyes were ablaze when he met Balthazar’s eyes and he spat, “This is not the time or place for that, Balthazar!”

Throwing his hands out, Balthazar retorted, “Then please, your majesty, please tell me what the time or place is? When you’re laying out bleeding? That would be too late. You were severely injured and if you need to be recovered quickly and efficiently, we all know you need the queen for this.”

“She does not find out this way!”

“I agree it’s not ideal circumstances but you need more than herbs and runes to heal from that spell. I know what hit you. I saw it. It’s no doubt blackening whatever flesh that it hit. And to stop it, you need to amplify whatever spell you are going to counteract with it.” Castiel said nothing and Balthazar insisted, “You know I’m right, your majesty! Don’t be foolish.”

Castiel’s lip curled at the insinuation that he was being foolish but still said nothing, instead casting his eyes away from Balthazar. Swallowing sharply, he let the tension go on in the room, Hannah and Balthazar watching him with scrutiny.

Finally, Castiel relented, “Bring her.”


	14. Ours

Oriana was cuddling close to you, scared. You were thankful they had been brought back to the castle safely but you hated seeing them terrified. You were doing your best to remain calm, cuddling on the floor with her. Aideen was holding Gwyinth in her lap on the rocking chair, singing softly. You knew no amount of singing was going to erase the terror they had faced in the market.

When there was an abrupt knock on the door, you stiffened immediately and feeling you tense up, Oriana did the same, holding you tightly, her eyes wide. There wasn’t a second knock before it was pulled open and Dean marched into the room, followed by a handful of other guards.

His eyes landed on you and he gestured at you, “My queen, I need you, please.”

You narrowed your eyes and hesitated. “For?”

Dean instructed you this time, coming closer, “Come with us, your majesty. The king requested you.”

“He just sent me away. He seemed pretty sure about sending me away too,” you pointed out, still cuddling close to Oriana.

Dean looked slightly vexed you were questioning him so much but he kept it under wraps. “I do not know why he asked, my queen, but I’m just doing as he instructed me. And he sounded pressed for time. He was injured.”

“I know,” you stammered. “I saw it.”

This pushed you off the couch and you instantly began to worry about why he was requesting you. Your mind went to the worst and you kissed the top of Oriana’s head.

She grasped at your skirt and pleaded, “Y/N, don’t leave.”

“I’ll be back. I swear,” you told her. “Go sit with Aideen.” She looked reluctant but slowly got up, doing what you instructed her to. You met eyes with Aideen, seeing the worried look in her eyes but she gave you a curt nod. This was the time for you to act like a Queen and be brave.

<> <> <>

When you entered the hall again, Castiel was collapsed, sitting in the throne. A sob caught in your throat but you willed it down, quickening your pace. His expression was unreadable. It looked like his pleased look at seeing you was forced, which only made you worry more.

As you approached, Castiel told you sounding weak, “I need your help.”

You kneeled at his feet immediately and grasped his hands. “With what, my lord?” As you were saying it, you felt a jolt through you and you leaned back startled, your hands still resting gently on his.

Castiel groaned and clenched his hand, breathing shakily, his eyes closed tight. He stayed like this for a few minutes, seeming uncomfortable. His voice wavered a bit, “It’s hard for me to explain this right now. But please don’t let go of my hands. And I promise I won’t weaken you.”

He noticed the confused look on your face and said trying to be reassuring, “I promise, Y/N.”

You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t understand what he was saying or what he was talking about. Why did he have to assure you he wasn’t going to injure you?

“Y/N, please,” Castiel got out, beckoning you back to him. He grabbed onto your hands as firmly as he could in his weakened state and vowed, “I won’t take more than I need, I promise. And I’ll let you rest.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just… trust me.”

Another jolt went through you and you jerked back – or tried to before Castiel grasped one of your hands. “Stay still,” he gasped out.

You did as he asked, ceasing your movements. You felt something humming through you and you shifted slightly, trying to keep yourself calm. There was something happening inside you… it felt odd. Like you were being pulled towards him without physically moving. Streams moved underneath your skin, flowing towards him.

Slowly, Castiel relaxed, the color coming back to his face. He took a deep breath suddenly and your eyes widened, frightened for him. Exhaling loudly, he opened his eyes fully, looking far better than he had minutes before. You on the other hand, felt somewhat drained. Your eyelids fluttered and you cleared your throat, trying to keep yourself awake.

As quickly as it had happened, it stopped. Castiel’s hands caressed yours gently and you felt the drowsiness fading.

“What happened?” you inquired curiously.

Castiel sighed, still holding tightly onto your hands. “I did not wish for you to find out this way, my lady.”

“Find what out?”

“You’re an inflamer.”

You’d heard the term before but couldn’t put your finger on what it meant. Castiel saw your puzzlement and extended, “You… help me. And can help others like me. You have a source of power inside you. And it’s strong. One of the strongest I’ve ever encountered.”

The pieces fell into place and you felt slightly weak as you asked quietly, “Did… did you take it from me?”

Castiel rubbed his face, looking reluctant to speak. “Yes,” he admitted. Your mouth fell open slightly and he sighed, “Do you feel alright?”

“A bit tired,” you admitted, your hold on him loosening. It did not go unnoticed by Castiel and he caressed your hands with more fervor, more than likely trying to calm you.

“That’s alright. I was hoping I hadn’t taken too much. Anything else besides that?”

“No.” You paused before asking a question you didn’t know if you wanted the answer to, “Have you done it before?”

“Yes.”

Dread started filling you. That was not what you wanted to hear. But you couldn’t stop yourself from asking, “When?”

Castiel looked ashamed. “Our wedding announcement… when you fainted…” He didn’t have to say any more and the look in his eyes was apologetic. Your heart sank, knowing that he had not only lied to about all of this but also what he had done to you. “I wasn’t careful. I was furious with myself afterward. I was so nervous I had hurt you.”

Your voice was small, “You did that to me?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Castiel tried desperately.

You pulled your hands away from him and he looked at you distressed. Your voice was stiff, “It doesn’t matter if you meant to or not. Why didn’t you tell me? About anything?”

“Because I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Scare me? You lied to me. That’s worse!”

“No. It’s not –”

Cutting him off, you snapped, “You can’t tell me what I feel and don’t feel, my lord. I feel it’s worse.” Castiel closed his mouth at this. You stood up and he watched you closely as you turned from him slightly. You were trying to gather your thoughts and not explode on him. He had lied to you. You still couldn’t believe it and it made you question everything he had ever done.

“What else aren’t you telling me?”

“We’ve talked enough about it right now.”

Your mouth would have fallen open in disbelief if you weren’t already on edge. It set you off, tipping you over the edge into outrage.

“No, we haven’t!” you retorted. “You can’t just tell me this and then leave it at that! This concerns me and I want to know about it!”

He seemed taken aback by your boldness for a few moments before he leaned back in his chair. You thought he wasn’t going to answer you but he surprised you with admitting, “You’re being hunted!”

“By?”

“Someone I thought we had killed.”

“We?”

“Me and the council.”

You assumed the council was the mage assembly; you knew they had a government within themselves. But, that was not what you were concerned with.

“Who did you kill – or thought you killed?”

“His name is Mowg.”

“And?”

“And he… collects inflamers.”

“Collects?”

“Like a never-ending power supply. Some is never enough for him. He wants to destroy everything in his path. Not just mage government but mortal government. He cares for nothing.”

You didn’t miss a moment before you accused, “And you’re using me the same?”

Castiel’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. “What? Y/N, no!”

“But you _have_ been using me.”

Looking distraught, Castiel answered you exasperated, “Yes. _Yes_ , I’ve been using you but not for what he wants. Or anything sinister. I’ve merely rejuvenated myself a few times –”

“Did you simply marry me because of what power I’m holding inside me?”

Castiel told you firmly, “No.”

“But it influenced your decision.”

Sighing annoyed, Castiel’s temper was beginning to rise, you could see that. “Yes, Y/N. It influenced my decision. But it doesn’t –”

“How can I trust that you even care past that?”

“What are you saying?”

You felt a pang in your chest, hurt that you could have been so foolish to think that someone as powerful as him needed anyone else. You were a pawn to him, you could see that. And a body to warm his bed. “I can see where my spot is. Thank you for finally being honest with me.”

“What?” Castiel demanded. “Y/N, you are taking this the wrong way –”

Snapping, you exclaimed, “How am I supposed to take it? How can I know anything you have said is real up to this point? You’re obviously comfortable with lying to me! You put me in danger! You put the girls in danger! You told me you could keep us safe and you brought down all of this on this kingdom!”

Anger flashed across his features, “That is untrue –”

“Is it? It seems I would be safer the farther I am away from you by what you’re telling me!”

Castiel lost his temper, pushing himself out of the chair quickly and advancing on you. “You think it would be better for him to find you? Out on your own?” He roared at you, pointing a threating finger at you, and you clenched your fists, trying to stand your ground. His eyes were ablaze, like lightning crackling through them and you knew it was magic flaring up. “He would _destroy_ you!”

“Your majesty,” Hannah tried, raising her voice. She went ignored by Castiel.

“I’m protecting you from that fate! I am keeping you safe! If you didn’t notice in the market today, that was the only thing on my mind! Your vitality will never waver under my care! He would use you up and toss you aside when you were no longer useful to him! Frail, decrepit, and doomed to die is where you would be when he was through with you!”

Your next words were meant to hurt. “Well, perhaps it would have been better though if he’d found me! He would at least be _honest_ about his intentions from the beginning instead of lying and using me in secret! And were you protecting me for myself or for you?”

This took all the wind out of his sails immediately, his body going lax, his jaw slack.

“My lady,” Hannah told you tightly, at your side. She reached out to grab you and you jerked away from her.

“Don’t touch me!” Your gaze burned a hole through her and she retracted her hands.

Stiffly, she told you, “You should go back to your chambers.”

“What is it with you all telling me what I should and should not do! I’ll do what I damn well please! And that means _leaving_ this godforsaken castle!”

“I forbid it!” Castiel shouted at you, regaining his voice.

You whipped around to face him and snarled, “Don’t speak to me!”

Castiel looked ready to explode. “As _my_ wife and _my_ queen, you’ll do as I ask you, Y/N! You’ll do right to _hold your tongue_ and show me respect! I will not tolerate this errant behavior, no matter how rightfully upset you feel about this! Do you understand me?” He punctuated his last words, his eyes burning into you.

Huffing, you stared at him furiously and he didn’t break your eye contact. You clenched your jaw, your fists clenched tightly at your sides, still staying silent. You were not going to give him the satisfaction of speaking to him.

Sensing your stubbornness, Castiel was fed up and ordered, “Go back to our chambers until I’m ready to speak to you!” He turned away from you, rubbing his mouth furiously.

You couldn’t hold back from muttering as you turned around, “Hopefully they are not _ours_ for much longer.”

“What was that?” Castiel snapped, turning back around to face you, anger radiating off him at your impertinent behavior.

“Nothing, your grace,” you snidely stated before turning around fully and storming towards the doors. You noticed Dean fell into stride behind you and you scowled, knowing he was going to make sure you made it back to the room.

Castiel cursed to himself before moving to leave through the doors behind his throne. He needed to cool off and to be alone for a few moments.

When both doors had closed, Hannah looked over at Balthazar who looked in shock.

He met Hannah’s eyes and snorted sounding annoyed to high heaven, “That was handled _terribly_.”

“He tried to warn you,” Hannah shot back at Balthazar and she earned a nasty look in response.


	15. He Took You

Castiel whipped around and stormed back into the throne room, finding Balthazar and Hannah whispering to each other. They immediately straightened when they saw him but he moved his gaze away from them, his eyes landing on the two guards in the room that had entered when Y/N and Dean had left. Sam was standing with them, ready for instructions.

He ordered, “Watch the queen! Do not let her leave the castle. Inform the other guards. Until I say so, everyone in here is to stay inside and forbidden to leave! Especially her. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Sam responded, taking charge and gesturing at the two other guards to go out of the hall and follow where Dean and Y/N had gone.

They left the room as Castiel rounded on Balthazar and Hannah, “Do you have something to say?”

Hannah cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable with the confrontation, shaking her head. Castiel looked less than amused with the refusal to speak to him and she said, “Just that that conversation that just happened needs to be… fixed.”

Castiel snapped, “She’s being irrational.”

“Excuse my boldness but she has a right to be angry, don’t you think?” Castiel cocked his head slightly, his eyebrows raising. Hannah explained, “We know you couldn’t have been honest with her, that’s the truth of the matter. But you _can_ understand why she’s upset that you weren’t? You know what it looks like right? How she sees it?”

“Do you read minds? Is this something that you neglected to disclose with me?” Castiel asked scornfully.

Swallowing her annoyance at his irritating remark, Hannah pressed on, “She thinks you used her. That you have no true feelings for her.”

Castiel ground his teeth, staring her down. Him not saying anything led Hannah to believe that he agreed with her or was at least contemplating the possibility now. Balthazar and Sam were still silent.

Finally, Castiel responded shortly, “I understand that, Hannah. That doesn’t excuse her behavior.”

Realizing he was in a mood to refuse admitting his guilt in the situation, Hannah let it drop reluctantly, hoping he would go speak with Y/N.

Balthazar finally spoke, “You must address the kingdom, your grace.”

Sighing annoyed, Castiel’s eyes fell on him and he inquired, “Do you honestly think I don’t know that? I also need to question those pieces of shit in the prison cells. Do you need to remind me of that as well?”

“I did not mean to offend you.” Balthazar averted his eyes away from Castiel’s scathing look.

Sam piped up. “You could make them forget… like a sleeping spell but altered.”

Hannah protested immediately, “If the queen found out about that, she would be even more angry with you, your majesty.”

“She’s already furious!” Sam retorted.

“Do you want her _more_ furious?”

“If it will quell the city, then it should be done,” Balthazar interjected. Castiel looked surprised that Balthazar agreed, as did Hannah. She scoffed throwing her hands out a little bit. Balthazar ignored her, directing at Castiel, “Tell her first though. Ask her opinion. Or frame it in such a way.” Castiel didn’t look happy with this condition. “She is angry at you for being dishonest. Don’t keep it from her and repeat that mistake, your grace.” He was careful to avoid saying ‘your mistake’, knowing that would infuriate Castiel even more.

Clicking his tongue, Castiel chewed on this for a moment before stating, “I need to think.”

Balthazar nodded in acknowledgement as Castiel moved away from them, turning to go towards the door he had originally meant to go out of. He needed to walk in the garden to clear his head. Guards fell into step behind him, Sam included, and he led them out of the doors.

<> <> <>

You turned down the hall, irate that Dean was following you back along with a couple of other guards. Hot, angry tears were stinging the corners of your eyes but you were not going to give into them. Not yet. You felt like someone had punched you. How could you have been so stupid to think that you would and could mean something to someone who was that powerful? Of course all he cared about was power and you had unknowingly allowed him to collect more. How could this be inside you and you not know it?

Definitively, you turned left instead of right towards the stairs to the princess’ room and Dean cleared his throat from behind you, as you expected him to protest, “Your majesty, the King asked you –”

“ _Ordered_ me,” you corrected over your shoulder, practically snarling.

He ignored your interjection, “To go back to your chambers.”

“I am going to a chamber. Just not my own.”

“I must insist –”

You turned quickly and stopped on a dime facing him. He stopped in his tracks seeing your face, his mouth snapping closed.

“Insist away then. But I’m not going to go to my room like a child and wait there as if I’m being punished. I understand you need to follow your king’s orders and you’re doing a fine job. But, I am not going to. Not after how I’ve been treated. If he’s got a problem with it, he can tell me himself. Unless he wants to keep that to himself too!”

Dean was stoic and you huffed before turning again and moving down the hallway quickly. You heard him begin to follow you wordlessly and you rolled your eyes. If he was going to follow you to the room, so be it. You were not going back to your room though.

<> <> <>

“I didn’t mean it! Leaving, I mean,” you tearfully said to Aideen.

Aideen had noticed the look on your face and asked the maids to take the girls and get them a treat from the kitchen. The girls were more than happy to oblige and practically skipped out of the room. Dean had been waiting outside the room and had begun to protest about them leaving the room but you had snapped at him that if he felt they were unsafe, send guards with them, though you highly doubted that someone was going to attack them in the pantry. Dean’s nostrils had flared and you knew he had wanted to retort something to you but had held his tongue and sent two guards with the girls. You’d all but slammed the door in his face.

As soon as the girls were gone, you broke down and told Aideen all that had transpired. She had gone ashen listen to you until you begun to sob and she pulled you into her arms.

“I know you didn’t, love. You two were just angry.”

“But, I _should_ be angry!”

She agreed, “Yes. You should.”

“How can I believe anything he says? The only reason he even told me was because he was weak and needed me to heal him.”

“You can’t.”

That wasn’t what you wanted to hear.

Aideen continued quietly, trying to be quiet in case Dean was listening in, which you were sure he was, but you didn’t care. “I knew something was off about him, love.” Sniffling, you pulled away from her, wiping at your eyes. “He was fixated on you. Possessive even.”

“He seemed like he cared,” you whimpered.

She mulled over her thoughts for a moment before continuing carefully, “I don’t doubt he cares, my lady.” This caught you off guard and you met her eyes. She looked completely serious. “You’re obviously important to him. But, it’s what type of caring that he has for you. He could have just taken the light from you now without telling you what was happening. I can give him some credit for being honest now, even if it was a little too late. Still, I don’t trust him.”

“You never have.”

“No. He _killed_ my king. He took our kingdom. He took _you_.”

A new slew of tears pricked at your eyes at that statement. You knew she meant that he took you away from them but he’d also _taken_ you. You’d laid with someone who had ulterior motives for your relationship as far as you knew. That hurt.

“But I don’t doubt he has feelings for you, even if they are warped,” Aideen said. She was still speaking quietly. “He wouldn’t go through the trouble of keeping you safe and around him if he didn’t. Which brings me to my point… you don’t know what he would do to keep you. We’ve seen a sliver of it, him sending me and the girls away. He cut you off from your last stronghold and you were forced to lean on him. It was only natural for you to become close to him. His moves are calculated, my lady. I wouldn’t underestimate him or his… desire.”

Desire. Not love.

A few tears escaped and you wiped at them angry with yourself for being so upset. Aideen caressed your face affectionately, cupping your chin.

“I would tell you that you have it good, that you should be thankful where you are. It’s a true statement and I know that you know it. But, I also know how relationships can break down when there is this break in trust. So perhaps not being queen would be easier on your heart.”

Sniffling, you told her pathetically, “I _want_ to be where I’m at. I want _him_.” Aideen looked saddened by this. “But I don’t know what to do. I’m so angry with him.”

Aideen didn’t say anything for a few moments, her hand falling from your face to your hand in your lap, which she squeezed. Finally, she suggested, “Take a nap. Give your body some rest, relieve some stress. It will do you some good. I know you have to be exhausted.”

You had to admit that you were. And it sounded like a good idea.

“I’ll tell the girls to be quiet when they get back. They can go play in the other room.”

<> <> <>

Castiel was infuriated, drumming his fingers on the balcony overlooking the water. Y/N was not in their chambers when he had returned and he learned from the guards standing outside the doors that she had not come back in the last couple of hours. Dean was not there either and he hadn’t seen him since 

He sent a messenger to the princess’ room to inquire what she would do – assuming she was in there with them – about dinner. He was not expecting a pleasant response.

Dara shot across his mind, the way her body looked free falling. And also, the warmth of her skin and the tightness of her cunt. He scowled, trying to push her out of his mind. He knew he was only thinking of her because he wanted a distraction and a way to relieve himself of stress in secret. She had meant nothing to him except the release of built up stress. And he had learned the hard way what keeping a mistress brought up. What keeping secrets brought him.

She wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted refused to speak to him at the moment. How had he gotten back to this point? This is where they had started out.

There was a knock on the door distracting him from his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder. “Come in,” he called loudly.

“She was napping, your grace. The old maid said to bring the food to the room.”

Castiel felt a surge of anger flame. That old woman thinking she could answer for Y/N.

“You should have woken her up and asked her,” Castiel snapped at the guard, not caring that he knew damn well that that was an outlandish thing to expect from the guard. Usually they would be reprimanded for something like that.

The guard, as expected, stammered, “Your grace, I’m sorry. I didn’t think that was appropriate.”

Sighing annoyed, Castiel moved towards the door snapping, “It’s not. I’ll deal with it.”


	16. It's Just a Dream

“Why the hell are you here and not at our chambers like I ordered?” Castiel snarled as a greeting to Dean.

Dean had prepared himself for this onslaught as soon as Y/N had refused to do as Castiel asked. And he knew he would eventually be blamed for it. Yet, he had allowed Y/N to do as she pleased because she was his queen and he had no power to tell her to do otherwise.

So, he answered honestly, “She didn’t want to go there. So, I did my best and followed her here and waited.”

Castiel scoffed loudly before storming past him. Dean sucked his teeth, knowing Castiel knew Dean had been put between a rock and a hard place, but he would never admit it. 

<> <> <>

“Get. Up.”

The first words you heard upon being roughly waken.

Castiel was towering over you, his eyes piercing daggers through you, fury etched on his face. “Why can’t you listen to what I tell you? What is so difficult about following orders and being dutiful for you?”

Aideen was quiet, hushing the girls and moving them towards the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

Grumbling, you sat up. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate because we are going to. It’s been hours since we spoke and it would be childish to continue to be silent with each other. Now my first question is, _why did you not do what I asked_?”

You snapped, “Because I’m not a child you can send to my room, that’s why!”

“I wasn’t treating you like a child!”

“Sending me to our room to wait for you until you were ready to talk to me sounds like something you would say to a child. Pardon me if I misunderstood your intention!”

Castiel clenched his jaw, staring at you and you felt a spark of elation, knowing you had him caught.

“Furthermore, I went to a chamber and stayed there, so I partially listened to what you told me to do. I didn’t leave the castle, like you _forbid_ me – again, am I a child?”

“It’s for your own good! I’m only concerned for you and your safety!”

“As if I don’t know I’m in danger! We were attacked in the middle of the square today! Your intention isn’t what matters, Castiel, it’s your approach! I’m not a servant you can order around! I would respond better if you would talk to me as if you respected me!”

“I do respect you!”

“You sure don’t act like it sometimes! What if I told you to do as I say and close your mouth and go sit in the corner? Does that sound like respect to you?”

Castiel huffed, rubbing his face and you turned your eyes from him, trying to bring the anger welling up inside you under control before you exploded. There was silence between the two of you.

“I apologize for not being honest.” Your eyes darted back to him. Despite his tight tone, you were still shocked he had even uttered the words. He looked fraught, “I… the city is unnerved.”

“ _You_ are unnerved. You can be honest about that, can’t you?”

“Yes,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Not a surprise though. I believe we are all unnerved.”

“I would like your input on how to move forward.”

“Why?”

Castiel sighed, “You’ve implored me to ask you and I’ve been stubborn on most fronts.”

Running your eyes over him, you stayed silent for a few moments. He was watching you with some anxiousness and you narrowed your eyes slightly, “You’re only doing this because I am angry.”

He shook his head, “No.”

“Why else would you be?”

“Everything I’ve done has been for you. Ever since I set foot in that throne room and laid my eyes on you.” You swallowed sharply hearing this and averted your eyes. You wouldn’t let him apologize this easily out of what he had done. No matter how much you wanted everything to be fine between the two of you. “I haven’t made the best decisions, that’s true. But, we both haven’t. I… should have told you even though I felt it was unwise. It would have solved a lot of problems and built up trust between us rather than destroying it when it was discussed.”

“I can understand why you are angry about it but I would like to make it clear that I wasn’t keeping it a secret because I wanted to use you. I was keeping it a secret because I didn’t think you did not believe me and that it would scare you away if you did believe me.”

He paused, gauging your reaction. You were watching him, still silent. You honestly did not know how to respond to him.

“So, I apologize for not bringing it up sooner. It would have complicated things and I was not ready to discuss it. You were already going through enough transitions and I didn’t want to overwhelm you with even more.”

You sighed, “Thank you for explaining yourself.” You didn’t tell him that you forgave him because you were not quite there yet. You added, “I appreciate you telling me so I can reflect on it. Which means I would like to sleep alone tonight. I’ll sleep in my old room.”

Castiel protested, “That’s not wise.”

“I don’t care. I need more time.”

Castiel’s nostrils flared and you waited for him to explode. He didn’t though, trying to be diplomatic, “You cannot sleep alone. Not after what happened today.”

“I _can_ sleep alone. I’m perfectly capable of it.” He exhaled sharply and you said, “It is not far from our chambers. I am just asking for one night.”

He studied you, his hands on his hips. “Fine,” he finally said. “I don’t like it but fine.” You nodded in acknowledgment and he inquired, “Would you like to dine alone as well?”

You chewed on your lip for a moment. “No. It will be more comfortable girls if we eat together and don’t stress them out even more.”

Castiel’s expression was emotionless as he stated, “Of course. I’ll have them set up the dining room. And I’ll have some of the maids set up your room and start a fire to warm it up.” 

<> <> <>

Castiel was roused from a deep sleep, his eyes popping open. He felt as if he had heard the remnants of a scream echoing in his ears. He sat up, confused, looking around. He reached for the other side of the bed and found it empty.

Immediately, he remembered that Y/N was sleeping in her own chambers. And just as quickly felt a sinking feeling upon thinking of what he believed he had heard. It may have been a dream but… he couldn’t be sure.

Getting out of bed, he grabbed his shirt and pants from the chair and threw them on quickly. He grabbed a lamp from beside his bed, lighting it and moved towards the door quickly. To put himself at ease, he needed to check on her. Something was off and he didn’t like the feeling creeping along his skin.

“Your grace?” one of the guards questioned when he walked out of his chambers.

Shooting him a quick look, Castiel brushed him off, “I just need to walk.” The guard let it be.

When he moved down the hallway, he saw that the two guards were still positioned in front of her door.

“Has the queen been alright?” Castiel inquired as he approached them.

They answered yes and yet, Castiel was still not convinced. He moved in between them and pushed the door open, peering into the room, moving his lamp forward to see better. Her fire was burning low making it hard to see but he could see that her covers were thrown back.

His heart sank seeing her bed was empty and his felt the lick of cold air on his skin, his eyes moving towards the window. It was wide open and there was a rope of sheet hanging off her balcony. Castiel swore to himself as he turned, swiftly moving towards the door.

“How did you not hear her leave?” Castiel bellowed at the guards as he exited the room.

The guards jumped, frightened both looking taken off guard. They both stuck their heads in the room and took in what their king had seen and went ashen. His yell had caught the attention of the guards down the hall in front of his room and they were rushing towards the three of them.

Castiel’s heart was hammering, not waiting for the two stationed in front of Y/N’s door to catch up with him. “Alert the other guards, you idiots! And check on the princesses!” He shouted at them over his shoulder knowing they hadn’t moved yet.

 _That little brat_ , Castiel fumed to himself as he barreled down the stairs. _Pulling this shit again!_

She had had to have gone down to the balcony below hers and he passed by the room, seeing that the door was indeed open. She had come into the hallway and Castiel had a fleeting though wondering why she had not closed the door behind her. It was not inconspicuous to leave a bread crumb trail of your escape.

In the front hall, he encountered a guard who was coming towards him hastily. A look of relief passed over the guard’s face upon seeing Castiel.

“Your majesty!” He greeted him. “The queen is –”

Interrupting him, Castiel demanded, “Where is she?”

“In the gardens. She’s in her nightgown, my lord, and she doesn’t seem right.”

All the anger Castiel had felt a moment before drained and a sense of urgency washed over him. “What do you mean?” he snapped, moving past the guard, expecting him to follow.

The guard fell into step behind him, “She isn’t speaking right. It’s slurred, like she was drunk. Did she drink before going to bed?”

Castiel’s mind raced thinking about how much wine she had had at dinner. “No, not really,” he said over his shoulder. “Is she alone?”

“No, there are other men out there, your grace.”

This was a relief to Castiel and he strode towards the garden entrance closest to where he exited the castle.

It was a light night, the moon full and bright over the castle grounds.

“Where were they?” Castiel asked, throwing a look over his shoulder.

“Through there, your grace,” the guard directed him.

It didn’t take long for Castiel to hear voices coming from around a circle of hedges. It seemed she was on her way towards one of the back exits of the garden and there was a door there to leave the castle grounds. But, it needed a key.

When he laid his eyes on her, he saw she was indeed still in her white nightgown. She was moving around one of the guards and the guard allowed her to. For a second, Castiel was going to burst out at him in reprimand but he noticed that the other guards were following around her and another took the first guard’s spot in front of her, blocking her way.

“You must go back inside, your majesty,” that guard was telling her but she kept ignoring him, trying to walk around him. The guard sighed annoyed, looking fed up with this back and forth. It looked like they had been allowing her to walk around them and encircle her again for a good distance considering how far she was into the garden.

Castiel pushed his way through the guards and again, this guard looked relieved to see him as well. He placed himself in between Y/N and the guard.

“Y/N, what are you doing outside in the middle of the night! It’s freezing!” Castiel said to her.

He retracted a bit seeing the cloudy look in her eyes. This wasn’t alcohol, he could tell instantly. She was either sleep walking or under some sort of spell, perhaps both.

Reaching out, he touched her arm. As soon as he laid a hand on her, she screamed. Castiel jumped back, knocking into the guard who stumbled to keep his grounding.

Castiel watched her intensely and just as quickly as she had lashed out, she moved back into a state of tranquility again.

“That’s why we were not touching her, your majesty,” one of the guards piped up as Y/N glided around Castiel, continuing on her trek.

So, he _had_ heard her scream.

Following her movement, Castiel was thinking about what to do, his eyes trained on her. He knew he needed to wake her but he didn’t know how. She moved past a bush of roses, still on a path towards the door he had believed she was going towards.

He allowed her to come up to it and he waited to see what she would do when it would not open.

Y/N reached out, her hand finding the handle. It didn’t budge when she tried to open it. Her face remained expressionless and her hand fell to her side, her eyes resting on the door handle.

A chill swept through Castiel when he heard the lock clicking in the door. Y/N seemed unfazed, merely reaching out again and putting her hand on the handle. The door was heavy and she let out a stressed huff, trying to pull it open alone.

There was something with her. And Castiel was filled with dread thinking of what – more so, who – it was.

He needed to wake her up now even if it was going to be the hard way.

Moving past her, he slammed the door closed with effort, grunting. Y/N merely cocked her head to the side, perplexed, her eyes still on the door and not on Castiel.

Castiel reached out, grasping her wrist and again she screamed. He didn’t let go this time though, pulling her towards him, giving her a shake.

“Wake up! Wake up! It’s just a dream!”

She continued screaming, not looking at him but more through him.

Castiel cursed, struggling to hold onto her as she tried to yank away from him. “Stay back!” Castiel ordered the guards who had moved forward to help and they stopped in their tracks as he forced Y/N up against the garden wall. This allowed him to keep a firm grip on her arm and move one of his hands up to her forehead.

Pressing his palm against her forehead, he focused as best as he could. He could feel something in her and it was dark and swirling, lashing out at him laying hands on her. He recognized that magic and gritted his teeth in fury, forcing his own magic to slam against the darkness.

<> <> <>

Your head was pounding, your body weak as you were shaken awake. As you focused in, you heard Castiel instructing you to wake up.

He looked concerned and you mumbled, asking what he was doing. “Y/N?” He questioned and when you answered more clearly this time, he brushed your hair away from your face. “Y/N? Are you alright?”

“I… I don’t feel good.”

Castiel’s touch was gentle, caressing you. “I can imagine,” he said, continuing to stroke your hair. “Do you feel… like you’re alone?”

“What?”

“Do you feel awake? Can you see clearly? Like you normally would? No haze?”

“Yes and no, no haze.”

At this answer, he pulled you close, his arms tightening around you like a vice. He was breathing heavily and you felt him shaking.

A cold swept around you and you tried to bury yourself, further into his chest for warmth.

“Why are we outside?” you mumbled.

Castiel didn’t answer you for a moment before saying, “You were sleep walking.” The cloud in your head was clearing as you pulled away from him, looking at him confused. “It’s alright, you’re awake now.” He swallowed sharply, his fingers drawing slow circles on your bare arms. “Come. Come now, it’s cold.”

On cue, one of the guards removed their outer jacket, holding it out for Castiel to take. He thanked them, wrapping it around your shoulders. You pulled it close to your chest as Castiel put an arm around your shoulders, moving you through the circle of guards. You felt embarrassed you had been seen not only in your nightgown but that you had been wandering around in your sleep. You wondered what you had done to draw so many guards but you were exhausted and couldn’t find the will to ask questions as Castiel led you inside.

<> <> <>

She was clear, that much Castiel could see. She would be weak after having this happen and especially since Castiel had waged a war inside her head. He swallowed thickly, thinking about if none of the guards had seen her in passing. He knew that that would have been close to impossible, but just the thought of the chance…

He needed sigils up and he needed them up now.


	17. I Am In Complete Control

“Why am I in here?”

You had woken in yours and Castiel’s chambers, unable to remember how you had come to be sleeping in the bed. Castiel had been sitting in a chair by the fire, reading, looking as if he was keeping an eye on you. As soon as you had begun stirring, he had placed his book in his lap, waiting for you to speak first.

“You really don’t remember?”

Sitting up straight, you answered, “No.”

He placed the book on the table next to his chair and pushed himself into a standing position. Walking towards the bed, he asked you seriously, “Have you ever slept walked?”

The question startled you for some reason. “N-n-n-o,” you stammered, rubbing at your eyes. “Why?”

“Because you did last night.”

Your eyes widened at this, “What? Where?”

“Out into the gardens.”

You blushed scarlet, thinking of being outside in your gown. For some reason, this part of it you vaguely remembered. Castiel’s hands on you, keeping you warm as you walked around the garden. It seemed like a dream though. “You found me?”

“Eventually.”

“What do you mean eventually?”

“The guards found you first. I found them and I was led to you.”

This caused you to internally groan. That did not sound good. “I made a ruckus?”

Castiel answered simply, “You were not loud. Unless someone touched you that is. You yelled until I was able to wake you. But, before that? No. You did not make a ruckus.”

You immediately burst into tears, hearing this. You don’t know what came over you but everything seemed to hit you at once. Pulling your knees up to your chest, you cried, “Everything is going wrong!”

His arms were around you instantly and you didn’t push him away. “I am going to fix it.”

“I… I can’t. You keep making me promises and I keep messing up!”

Castiel forced you to look at him, “This isn’t your fault. There was… something with you.”

You hiccupped, wiping at your tears angrily, “What do you mean?”

“You weren’t yourself. It was… an assisted kind of sleep walking if you understand.”

“I don’t.”

There were a few moments of silence before Castiel revealed, “I think it was Mowg.”

You blood ran cold, your tears stopping. “How?”

“He calls to inflamers. It’s how he collects them sometimes. It’s a crude process – as you can see because it didn’t work with you – but it can be successful.”

The thought of him controlling you in your sleep scared you more than anything. “How did he call?” Your voice was small.

“Usually through a spell that you – an inflamer specifically – would respond to.”

“How are you so calm about all of this?”

“I’m not. I was up all night. I stationed guards at your door and a chambermaid in the room with you while I worked.”

Furrowing your brow, you questioned, “Worked on what?”

You were surprised he was sharing this much with you. It was melting some of the ice you had put up against him.

“Blocking him from calling to you again.”

“How?”

“Sigils.”

“They’ll protect me?” You were skeptical.

“I overkilled it,” he told you in response.

You chewed on this information, trying to process all of it. It was a lot to take in so early in the morning. “So, he… Mowg… knows I’m here?”

This was the first time that you noticed an uncomfortable wave pass over Castiel’s expression. “I’m sure he has an idea. But, he can also call inflamers for miles. It might not have been focused solely on a certain area. Just in general.”

“That means he’s close?”

“It can.” He noticed the sinking look on your face and he reached out, cupping your chin. “I won’t let him take you. I wouldn’t let Magnus kill you and I wouldn’t let those men take you in the square. And I did not let him take you last night. You mean too much to me. It is not going to happen. I assure you, Y/N.”

Words sounded nice but they were small comfort after knowing how close you were to leaving the castle grounds and falling under this vile creature’s thumb.

Your throat was dry when you said, “I didn’t mean it when I said I hoped he found me instead of you.”

Castiel’s shoulders fell a little bit and he sat down on the side of the bed, looking you in the eyes. “I deserved to hear that. But, I knew you didn’t mean it, Y/N. You do not have to apologize for it.” You fell silent and he stroked your hand, gently calming you. “Do you still want to sleep alone?”

“No.”

Castiel’s expression didn’t falter and you marveled at how well he was able to keep in his emotions at times.

Leaning down, he gave you a light kiss on your lips, pulling away slowly. You felt an urge to follow him, demand more from him and kiss him deeply. But, you forced yourself to be still.

He gave you a small smile, “I will have the maids bring your breakfast in here if you would like. It is late and everyone else has eaten already. Or if you would prefer it, I will have them set the table again.”

You shook your head, “In here is fine.”

“I’ll have it sent up.”

“Where are you going?” you questioned as he turned towards the door.

Castiel stopped and said, “I am getting information. To protect us.” He paused before adding, “It may take awhile. So, please, don’t hole yourself up in here waiting. You should mingle. But, stay inside.”

Curiously, you asked, “When am I allowed to go out?”

His voice was firm, “When I’m with you.” You studied him for a moment before nodding. “I will be back later, Y/N. Please stay inside.”

<> <> <>

“Your friend is dead,” Castiel announced, walking into the cell. There was blood on his outfit, his shoes, staining his hands. He didn’t have to make it messy but for dramatic effect, as well as self-satisfaction, he had made it so.

Dean and Balthazar waited outside the cell, ready to jump to attention if need be.

The man, Borg, was sitting in the middle of the cell, tied to a chair. He was no mage, only an ordinary man. One that was easily corrupted and would follow anyone for a price. And Mowg had quite an extraordinary way of paying his men, most likely in land conquered and large sums of money. They were all the same and Borg was one that had followed Mowg until the end. And obviously had been one of the first to return to his feet and serve. He had a lot to gain from Mowg returning to his full power.

Borg’s smile was boarding on a toothless one – a change since Castiel had last seen him and he fleetingly pondered what happened. More than likely malnutrition. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you. Your reputation proceeds you, molotok.”

Castiel had to smirk at this as he pulled up a stool and sat in front of Borg. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs, staring sternly at the man. He had to give Borg some credit for not having soiled himself yet hearing his friend scream down the hall. And then having seen the state of Castiel’s appearance. He was either insane, ready to die, or a mixture of both.

“I’m glad to know I have a reputation.”

It was Borg’s turn to be amused, giving a light chuckle. Leaning back in the chair, he commented, “So, you’ve settled down again, I see. Do you feel unfulfilled? Playing house, pretending to be benevolent?”

Castiel was watching him with a straight smile on his face, no amusement.

Borg leaned forward, “Or perhaps you are falling into a familiar pattern of falling for your whores?”

Castiel’s voice was sharp, “Watch your tongue.”

This was all the confirmation that Borg needed. “So, that’s a yes.” The only response he got was a clench in Castiel’s jaw and a slight squeeze in one of his fists. “When Magnus disappeared, I assumed something was going on. I reported it to him.” Borg’s eyes flashed with excitement as he simpered, “He wants her.”

“How do you know it’s a her?”

Borg chortled, “You wouldn’t let one stray far from you if they were as strong as Magnus said. And what safer place than in your bed? And what a smart move. Inflamers being in tandem, especially guided by that glorious warmth in between their thighs, with you makes them so much more agreeable to share their gift, does it not?”

Castiel’s hand shot out, grabbing one of Borg’s hands, and bent back his fingers at an unnatural angle, the crack resonating through the room. Borg’s screams echoed off the walls. Castiel thrust his hand back, drawing another loud yelp from the man.

He settled back letting the man cry about his broken fingers, watching him solemnly. It was a small punishment compared to what Castiel wished to do. Speaking lewdly or ill of Y/N was a surefire way to get him heated and retaliate immediately.

After a few moments, Borg’s cries subsided, he sat there, his head hanging low.

“How close is he?” Castiel demanded, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“Like I’m going to tell you,” Borg mumbled.

It wasn’t as if Castiel needed this information, he had already tortured it out of the other man before he had killed him. He just wanted to see if Borg would crack for his master.

“I would rethink that.”

Borg raised his head and looked Castiel dead in his eyes, “Fuck. Off.”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth pulled up before he revealed a dagger and drove it into Borg’s leg, drawing a new round of screams from him. Castiel couldn’t describe how satisfying it felt to turn the blade, twisting it in the wound, Borg almost pleading with him.

He did not register the uncomfortable clearing of throat behind him coming from Balthazar.

“I’m going to ask you again,” Castiel started. “How far away is he?”

Borg spat through gritted teeth, “He’ll get to you before you figure out he is there!”

He bellowed as Castiel ripped the dagger out of his leg. “You’re not answering my question, mortal.”

“And I won’t, you snake!”

“You call me a snake when you follow the serpent himself?” Castiel growled, his eyes flashing.

Castiel dug his finger into the wound and Borg screamed, tears finally falling. His cries were choked out, his breath short as he tried to see through the pain. It did not make a difference for him when Castiel removed his finger, wiping the blood on his pant leg.

Balthazar and Dean were watching Castiel wearily. At first he had held back with his torturing with the other man but with this man, someone he seemed to know, he was having no problem falling back into something that resembled a Castiel they had hoped was buried. Apparently, he had not been buried far enough to keep him at bay when it came to Y/N and her safety.

They still went ignored by Castiel, him raising his hand, a small, gold flame conjuring above it. His eyes flashed with the color of his magic, his eyes trained on Borg. This was far from over.

The man blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eye sight. All of a sudden, he started breathing heavily, his eyes darting around the room, the pain in his leg and hand forgotten. He struggled against his bounds, trying to escape them and whatever Castiel was hexing him to see.

He begged to no one, unable to see Castiel, but still able to feel his presence, “Please, please! Let me go! Don’t let them get me!”

Dean shifted uncomfortably outside the cell, his eyes trained on Castiel who was watching Borg with an aloof expression.

Borg continued to plead, asking for relief from his hell. His pleas went unanswered as Castiel stood up from the chair, lazily flicking away some of the magic, letting it float suspended in the air in the cell.

Castiel had a small, cold smirk on his face as he turned away from Borg, facing Dean and Balthazar. They had both seen him covered in blood before but it had been a long time since they had seen the blood staining their King come from someone he had tortured like this. And especially from torturing someone mentally like he was doing. They didn’t like that he looked satisfied, striding out of the cell and slamming the door behind him, allowing the man to continue to suffer in his delirium.

“Just kill him,” Balthazar said exasperated, unable to handle it anymore.

Castiel turned his gaze to him and narrowed his eyes. “He not only tried to kill me, he tried to kill Y/N and the small princesses. Do you not remember that? He works for Mowg!”

“This is coming too easy to you is what I’m saying.”

Castiel’s voice was cool, “I am in complete control.” Balthazar said nothing to this and Castiel peered down his nose at him. “It’s for the greater good, Balthazar. Everyone will be protected.”

“You always told yourself that.”

Cocking his head to the side, Castiel glared daggers through his right hand man, who did not back down. Balthazar was bothered, Castiel could see. But as usual, his character flaw of pride overrode the thought to back down and heed Balthazar’s warning. “When I want your opinion on my actions, Balthazar, I will ask for it. Otherwise, stay out of my way.”

With that, he turned, moving down the hall away from them.

“Well, can you at least put him out of his misery?” Dean called after him, desperately.

Castiel did not answer, ascending the stairs. Balthazar and Dean exchanged worried looks before both startled at the sound of Borg’s neck breaking, Castiel’s magic disappearing from the air around him. His head fell backwards, no longer supported by a strong spine.


	18. You Never Lost It

The leaves crunched underneath Castiel’s feet as he moved through the garden. Soon, it would be the time of year where the gardeners would have trouble keeping up with the fallen leaves. There was a chill in the air and Castiel had grabbed a coat before leaving the castle. Sam was following behind him, keeping watch.

Across a stream, Castiel knew Kalin would be working, preparing herself for the autumn equinox. They planned to travel to an area nearby designated holy by her people, partially for the festival and partially because Castiel intended to release Kalin there to do bidding in private, as well as far from their castle in case something went amiss.

Her form was settled on the grass, the sound of the stream nearby the prominent noise. Castiel’s feet were quiet now, even though he knew she was aware of his presence. He came to a stop outside her circle.

“I assume you have what you need to complete your task,” Castiel stated in a gentle voice, his eyes fixed on Kalin.

She was surrounding by an intricate design of herbs. There was a low glow illuminating from them, moving together in a flickering stream towards her. The stream did not waver when she opened her heavy eyes, to look up at him. She kept eye contact with him for a few moments before inhaling deeply, her eyes closing once more. The lights within the herbs brightened and moved towards her more quickly. Just as swiftly as they had brightened, they disappeared, leaving the area in darkness.

Castiel seemed unbothered by this but Sam looked around curiously, ready to defend Castiel if something emerged from the dark.

His eyes were caught by the glow starting to form underneath Kalin’s skin around her wrists. Her eyes were still closed as the light continued up her arms, illuminating her body. She was a soft light in the middle of the garden and when she finally opened her eyes, they fell on Sam immediately and a calm washed over him.

Kalin’s gaze turned to Castiel and she spoke lazily, “I believe I will be protected enough. Especially adding this protection to myself.”

Unconvinced, Castiel replied, “I would rather you know than merely believe.”

“I cannot tell the future, your grace. But, to the best of my knowledge, I will be able to carry out what you wish me to and return in one piece.”

Castiel considered this for a moment and then offered, “I will provide you with extra protection before you disembark.”

“That is unnecessary, your grace. You need all the strength you can get.”

“It is necessary. And I will perform the ritual.”

Kalin studied him, the glow now moving down her tresses. Sam was transfixed watching it and it was taking everything in him to not walk forward and lay a hand on her skin. What it would feel to coax out magic as light as that.

Relenting softly, she conceded, “If you believe it is best, I will accept it humbly, my lord.”

Castiel stepped away from her and said as he turned his back, “We are leaving early. I suggest getting some sleep.”

Kalin merely smiled, her eyes flashing at Sam before she looked back down at the circle around her.

“Sam!” Castiel called over his shoulder and Sam was snapped out the enchantment.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the cloudiness swirling inside his head. Kalin was no longer paying attention to either of them, focused inwardly on herself. The light was pulsating inside of her softly as Sam turned away from her to follow his king. 

<> <> <>

Dismounting from your horse, you shook the stiffness from your limbs. You had been riding for a couple of hours and you were thankful that you had reached camp. Kalin dismounted beside you and unlike you, she did not recovery and instead began immediately striding towards a large oak, drawn in completely.

You felt Castiel’s hand on your back, and you shifted uncomfortably thinking of the conversation you had with him a week ago.

_Castiel was holding onto your wrist, staring close at it, his fingers caressing slightly. You watched as a sigil etched itself onto your wrist. It was painless but seeing it made you uneasy. You didn’t know what this magic was other than what Castiel told you it would do, which was protect you outside the castle walls. He had done some research and ran across this, ecstatic that you would have further warding against Mowg._

_His voice was gentle, “I know you don’t entirely trust me right now but… I have to insist that I am only trying to keep you safe. It’s all I care about.”_

_Swallowing sharply, you responded, “I know. And that’s what scares me.”_

_Raising his eyes to meet yours, he inquired curiously, “What?”_

_“What would you do for me?”_

_Castiel’s eyes bore into you and you held his intense gaze. The corner of his lips twitched and he stated, “I don’t know if you would be pleased or displeased to hear the answer to that, Y/N.”_

_Before you could say anything else, Balthazar interrupted and Castiel went back to finalizing your protection into your skin._

“This is where we are staying?” you forced yourself to ask, turning towards him to meet his eyes.

Castiel nodded, “This is a place where Kalin can practice her magic effectively and it is special to her. Plus, I figured a festival here would be beneficial to break up the mundane of the last couple of weeks.” He ran his eyes over you before asking, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, my king,” you told him.

“Then why are you acting different? You… seem timid around me.”

He was always going to notice when there was something off or different about you. “I’m being more careful. Like you asked. It is not you who I am nervous about.”

There was silence as he pondered your words and you averted your eyes. Finally, Castiel said, “I suppose I will have to get used to it. Perhaps it’s better that you are more guarded. It will keep you safer.”

“That is my intent, your grace.”

Movement caught your attention out of the corner of your eye and you saw Kalin going back towards her horse. You narrowed your eyes watching her, her bags still on the horse as she climbed back on. Why had no one begun taking her things off? They were hard at work removing the bags from the other horses. You stepped closer towards where she was, curious.

“Where is she going?” you asked, your eyes falling Kalin as she trotted away on her horse.

Castiel’s voice sounded from beside you, “She has requested to go on her own. She has something to attend to and I considered she has not had time to herself for a while. I granted her request.”

“You believe it is safe for her to go on her own?”

“I think she can handle herself. She will only be gone for the night... if that.”

He sounded so sure, so you accepted this, taking his arm to walk towards where the people were setting a table to eat. You couldn’t help but throw one more look over your shoulder at where she had disappeared, hoping Castiel was right.

<> <> <>

The world moved around Kalin in shadow, as if it was moving by her quickly and she was standing still. Her steps were careful, guided, and precise as she strode over the stone. This place was cold, not just temperature but in setting as well. Through her projection she could feel the cloud of malevolence and it made her shiver.

She laid a hand on the basalt wall, feeling life ahead of her. She had passed guards, her ghost like presence going unnoticed by the unskilled and mortal. There was a steeled, locked gate when she turned the corner and she passed through it with ease. This tunnel was darker than the previous ones, yet her heart beat steady. Losing control of her emotions would weaken her spell and she would lose her protection against the wickedness of this place.

Moving towards the soft light at the end of the tunnel, she heard whimpers and cries. This made her quicken her footsteps, anxious to see what lay at the end. A small gasp left her mouth when she came to the light.

There were inflamers everywhere, some emaciated while others were not. Kalin figured that the emaciated ones had been there for a while, being used by Mowg, close to death if they were not released from his grasp soon. Despite their illness, they were still donned in lavish, sparkling gowns. Kalin knew Mowg was almost as obsessed with beauty as much as he was power and he would not be surrounded by tawdry dressed beings, especially ones he laid with.

One of them could have been Y/N. The thought made Kalin sick.

She knew nothing could be done for them right now, so she forced herself to look away, vowing to tell Castiel upon her return.

The next chamber was lit by large chandlers filled with extravagant candles. And despite the brightness shining from them, this was the darkest room of all.

His throne was carved of obsidian, sharp at the ends among the beautiful carving.

Mowg’s faces were grotesque, his true ones that laid beneath his well-crafted exterior. She had never laid eyes on them – physical or metaphysical – and experiencing it for the first time was awful. His eyes on two of the three faces were sunken, like a skull. She half expected worms to crawl out and be the explanation for the rotten part of two of his faces. His prominent face was full, life like but… lacking expression. The other two were demonic, burning a hole through her the longer she looked.

He knew someone was there the moment she became transfixed and she felt all his energy aimed at her.

Kalin tried to dissipate back to her body but something was holding her there. Panic welled up inside her when she realized she could not pull away from him and this place. She felt poison around her, poking and creeping, looking for entrance. She felt her own magic raging inside her to keep the darkness at bay.

Unfortunately, she felt a rush from Mowg’s end and it broke through her seal – for a second before her magic shot back, rebuilding the break and freeing her.

Mowg knew where she was now though. He had felt her, tried to infiltrate her and freeze her magic.

“Who are you?” his voice rumbled around her.

She refused to answer him. She was cutting her ties quickly, the spell snipping off. She needed to get out of there and she couldn’t do it fast enough to escape this evil.

“You’re brave,” Mowg practically purred, stalking towards her in the corner. His voice caught her attention again and she made the mistake of looking at him. He had hidden behind his beautiful exterior again, presenting the best side of himself. He was breathtaking and it was no wonder people flocked to him or were entrapped by him. Mowg continued, “Or a fool. Although, both of those traits can be interchangeable.”

Still Kalin did not speak, and she focused her attention back on herself, breaking through the final seals to leave. They had served their purpose in getting her inside and being able to lay eyes on this monster but the complication of the spell made it hard for a quick exit.

Mowg was close, his eyes searching. “I wish I could see who felt they could come in here undetected… it has been awhile since I have encountered a gallant being.” His eyes flashed and she realized he must know she was going to leave. “Who sent you?”

The final tie cut and she wasted no time letting go of her spell. Mowg’s face had melted into anger as she retracted quickly out of the realm to her physical body. Despite who it was, he was not able to track her based on the positive energy around her spell. It expelled him and his darkness.

Kalin let out a large gasp as she fell back into her bones and laid there in her herb circle catching her breath.

<> <> <>

Castiel felt a rush of anger boiling just underneath his skin, his magic – magic he had not used in a century, having stifled it – wanting to lash out.

The men were working hard to set up for the festival but things were not going according to plan. And Castiel was having a hard time keeping his impatience and annoyance suppressed, even more so than usual. He felt the need to punish them for not executing the set up as he had ordered exactly and every misstep made this insatiable need increase.

He needed to keep it under control. It was proving to be as unmanageable as before, when he had let himself fall to it. The memory of how full he had felt, how alive all his senses had become when he used darker magic was hitting him hard. He had kept his urges at bay for so long, but someone like him was always susceptible to falling prey to its temptation, alluring him to wrap himself up in shadow. He shouldn’t have tortured that man the way he had but his determination to keep Y/N sheltered and under his wing had surpassed his good sense.

He was far from the camp, secluded by a river. He had wandered here aimlessly and he was relieved, knowing water was something he could not hurt. Perhaps he could release it now and start fresh.

Unleashing a surge, the river separated fully for a few seconds, the water coming to a standstill, the flow of it growing upward against an invisible wall where Castiel had made a cut, his magic shooting across the terrain. With a slight shift of his hand, Castiel released the water again, it flooding along the banks with the buildup.

It was only a slight dip in the pressure pushing against his skin from the inside.

Snarling, Castiel slammed a hand on the rock next to him. There was a loud groan deep within the rock, cracking and snapping. Webs of darkness shot out of Castiel’s hand and with a push, the rock began transforming, edges jutting out. It was no longer smooth and worn down by time, it was dangerous, a tangle of sharp edges. But only for a second before the rock exploded under his touch.

But it still wasn’t enough. There was still a massive whirlwind of fury trapped inside.

With an angry bellow, Castiel clapped his hands together and the world burned around him. He was in the middle of a blazing heat, his skin untouched by the dark flames, his eyes staring at it in awe and wonder. This is what it had felt like before. The crowning of his power, consummation of control. He was destroying what was around him.

And that’s what brought him back down, forcing his hands a part. As quickly as it had lit, the fire vanished, leaving Castiel standing in the middle of charred rock, the edges of the grass near him burnt. At least he had kept it from spreading.

Castiel shuddered, magic seeping from his pores. He groaned, feeling relief.

He shouldn’t have done it, he shouldn’t have given in. But, the pleasure was pulsating along his veins. All he wanted was to feel more.

<> <> <>

The golden crepuscule of the day that had been glowing behind the mountains was slowly disappearing. You were seated on a rock, overlooking a gorge, a cup of tea in your hand, watching the day fade away. You had asked your maids to leave you be, you wanted solitude. They had only relented to the point of waiting inside the bushes near the opening where you were. They would not leave you alone completely, per the king’s orders.

Stars were glittering in the sky when you were shaken from your thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind you and Castiel’s voice. Looking down at your hands, you felt your tea was far beyond warmth. You wondered how long you had been sitting there.

Moving away from the rock, you walked back down the path towards the entrance to the forest where you heard him telling the girls to leave. When you reached the back side of the tent, you saw they were moving in the opposite direction from you, Castiel standing in the middle of the path watching them.

You stepped on a stick as you walked and the sound alerted him to you. Castiel looked slightly disheveled and you stopped in your tracks, staring him down. Was there something wrong? Placing the cup down on a small table outside the opening to the tent, you watched him cautiously as he moved towards you, his eyes fixated on nothing else.

The darkness of the night had always calmed you, the area only lit by the moonlight and the soft flickering coming from inside the tent was serenity. But Castiel’s face shadowed by a dark mixture of lust and hunger seemed to creep into the surroundings, making you shrink back slightly.

Castiel’s eyes were blown as he peered down his nose at you, his hands warm on your skin. He couldn’t get close enough, a hand running up your neck and cupping the back of your head. When he brought his lips to yours, there was such desperation in his kiss. He let out a pleased purr, his lips brushing yours before he pulled away fully. You felt something baleful beneath his touch, as if this was not him.

Castiel’s hand ran up your neck, squeezing slightly before reaching your jawline where he clamped down harder.

“What must I do to earn your love again, Y/N?”

You wanted to continue being a stone wall against him. It’s what he deserved for lying to you but he had also saved you countless times, protected you, and allowed you freedom when you knew he wanted more than anything to keep you locked away where he would be sure you were safe. He’d let go of the tight rope he was holding on you because you desired it. You were still unsure whether it was for you or for what was inside you. But, the craven look on his face, the tiredness you were feeling at trying to keep up the façade and anger with him… you were honest.

“You never lost it.” A wave of pleasure washed over Castiel’s face at this and you couldn’t help but ask, keeping your voice even, “Are you alright?”

His hand ran over your hair, his tongue running over his lip. “I will be, my lady. Come.”

Castiel pulled you along towards the opening to the tent and let the flap of the tent down to fall behind you when you were inside. He was on you again in seconds, his lips hungry for a taste of you.

With precision, his hand moved down and pulled the bow of your nightgown undone in a swift movement. The gown fell to a heap on the floor and he reached out, playing with your hair gently. It was chilly in the tent, despite the firepit in the center, and your nipples hardened, the gleam in his eye not going unnoticed as he drank you in.

When his eyes met yours again, he ordered in a low voice, “Undress me.”


	19. There is Darkness Here

Castiel laid in bed next to Y/N, watching her sleep. She had pulled the blanket up underneath her chin, her arm clutching it close to her, her hair still a tousled mess from their romp. Castiel had been more than satisfied with her and her alone, having taken nothing from inside her. He had still been riding on a high from expelling the darkness from him – for the time being. There were still remnants inside. He shouldn’t relish in the feeling but it was hard not to when it overpowered all of his senses and finding release inside of Y/N had heightened it.

Her eyelids fluttered every so often and he wondered what she was dreaming about. How peacefully she was sleeping indicated to him that it was pleasant. At least he hoped it was.

He dreaded sleeping half the time, dreaming about all the horrible things that had happened. To him and what he had done to others.

This time would be different though. He would make sure of it. He could curb the urge to conjure the darkness stirring inside his chest. And if he had to, he would evoke small bursts and then go without. He had to, lest he be dragged down a path parallel with Mowg.

A dim, flickering light caught Castiel’s eye and it dawned on him it was the sigil on Y/N’s arm. His stomach dropped knowing that the only reason that the sigil would be reacting this way was because something was trying to entrap her. No matter the fact that the sigil was obviously working and protecting her, Castiel felt dread. His fingers traced lightly along Y/N’s arm around the sigil and he vowed to himself he would be better this time around. He had to be for her.

<> <> <>

“I have been considering something and would like your opinion on it.”

The two of you were sitting, watching a performance by a young circus troupe. They had taken an intermission and refreshments had been served to the pair of you as well as others attending. You had been pleased to see that the townspeople had shown up to the festival despite what had happened in the public square recently. You wished you could be in the crowd to mingle for a more personal touch but Castiel had forbid it, keeping you by his side behind guards stationed by your seats.

Turning your head, you locked eyes with him and noticed the uncertainty in them. “What is it?”

Castiel cleared his throat and spoke in hushed tones, “A… spell of sorts. To calm the people.” You furrowed your brow and he pressed, “I know it sounds… drastic. But, I am weighing the pros and cons of it. They would forget, at least temporarily, about what has been happening lately. Until I can get it under control and ensure safety again.”

They seemed calm enough to you but you also could not read their minds. They were boisterous, enjoying the celebrations for autumn solstice. You raked your eyes over the crowd, looking at all of their faces. The people still trusted the two of you enough to be here and what would it say for you took memories from them without their consent?

You were honest, “I feel it’s deceitful. They should remember so they can recall how we brought it back from the brink.”

Something twinkled in Castiel’s eyes for a moment at your mention of ‘we’.

“I suppose I had not considered that.”

“Which is why you should ask me more often.”

He looked amused by this, “I wonder how many times you will have to remind me of that before it sticks.” A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth and he reached over, grasping your hand in his. “You are probably right… we should earn their trust rather than instilling it in them without their knowledge.” You nodded in agreement and the look of love that Castiel gave you made your stomach flutter. He looked proud of you.

Something caught your eye and you followed it, recognizing Kalin’s dark green, embroidered cloak making its way through the crowd. A smile broke out on your face when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“You’re back!” you stated, unable to keep a lick of excitement out of your tone.

You knew Queen Birgit had taught you that as queen, you shouldn’t become emotionally invested in your chambermaids. But you being yourself, you had developed an affinity for Kalin just as you had with Aideen. And truth be told, Queen Birgit had had her favorites despite her own advice. You believed it inhuman to not build relationships with those around you, even if their official purpose was to serve you.

Kalin looked thrown off by your reaction, as if she was deep in thought. She had been making a bee line for Castiel, her eyes locked on him. She forced a smile and your own fell slightly, excitement turning to confusion. She was clearly flustered.

Castiel was as well, standing quickly when she approached.

“My queen, you look beautiful.” You were wearing an autumn themed gown, gold with black designs throughout. You smiled again in appreciation. “I will have to join the festivities soon.” Then she looked at Castiel, anxious.

Taking your hand and giving it a quick kiss, Castiel informed you, “Excuse us, my love, we will be back.” At Dean, he ordered, “Stay close.” Dean nodded and Castiel turned from the two of you, descending the stairs towards Kalin.

You watched curiously as he led the way, her trailing behind him closely. You looked at Dean expectantly and he merely shrugged. “Do you need any more food?” he questioned instead of giving you an explanation.

<> <> <>

“Where is he?”

Wasting no time, Castiel cut in as soon as they were alone in the tent. Kalin sat down at the table, exhaling loudly. “May I eat? I am quite famished, your grace. You did send me on a long journey.”

Castiel looked like he wanted to retort something but he held his tongue, giving her a curt nod and went outside the tent, giving orders to the servant outside to go fetch her a plate. When he returned, he demanded, “Well?”

“He is in Ashland.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed, “You saw him?”

Kalin nodded, looking ashen. “It was awful and I wasn’t even there physically.”

“Where exactly was he?”

“The Brickwater range. The south trails of it… oh, Castiel,” Kalin forgot to address him properly, her anxiousness and horror that had been threatening to overtake her flooding out. “There were so many women. They were locked away, stored, like birds in a gilded cage. I have never seen inflamers as used as some of them. They are going to die. We have to do something. His faces… they were grotesque. He tried to grab me. The darkness surrounding that place, my lord… it’s suffocating.”

Castiel was not looking at her, staring off, trying to process what she had told him. Kalin wiped at her eyes, brushing away the tears that had threatened to fall. She had been unnerved by the place and unable to let it out in shaky breaths since she had left.

“How many?”

Shrugging, Kalin answered, “Twenty?” An angry noise left Castiel’s lips and he rubbed his mouth furiously. “Can you ward this kingdom from his beckoning?”

“It could be done but it would take a lot,” Castiel said. “Did you see his army?”

“Briefly.”

“And?”

“A few hundred.”

Castiel considered this, “That is nothing… they must be stationed somewhere else.”

“Or he is that confident in himself… that he believes he doesn’t need one, your grace.” Kalin’s voice was small but what she said was heavy. Castiel fell silent, turning his eyes from her, hands on his hips.

Her voice cut through his thoughts, “There is darkness here too. It’s around you.”

Shooting her a look, Castiel stated, “It’s nothing.”

“Your lack of concern concerns me.”

Sighing, Castiel stated, “It is nothing to worry about, Kalin. I know what you are seeing. It was self-inflicted.”

Kalin’s face fell and despite herself, she couldn’t keep the disappointment off her face. “You cannot repeat your mistakes.”

Castiel shook his head and stated, “I am fine.”

“You do not seem fine.”

“Did I ask you to assess me?”

“No. But you obviously need someone to.”

“It is not your place!”

Kalin’s lips were in a thin line, her eyes burning into him. Castiel returned the intense gaze and pushed Kalin to say, “You continuously ask me to assist you in tasks and say you value my opinion. But when it comes to something important like this – that involves you – you tell me to shut my mouth.”

“You’re damn right I do,” Castiel snapped.

She was unfazed by his rude response. “I’m not going to this time. I did it last time and I will never forgive myself.” Castiel’s eyes widened slightly and she pressed on, “I should have been more vocal about my uneasiness of your course of action. It went against my better judgment – as I know it went against yours. You need to think long term in more than just the frame of mind that you want him gone!”

“I made a mistake and I have corrected it. I have a plan and it will be alright. Now, please, can we speak of the matter at hand. The more pressing issue.”

“What is more pressing than you falling into old habits of giving into dark magic? You must protect her!”

Castiel snapped, his voice rising dramatically, “I am!”

“You thought using dark magic against Mowg was the way to defeat him last time – and granted, it helped – but you lost sight of what your goal was. You got sloppy and over confident and he wormed his way into the hearts around you because you cut yourself off. You allowed betrayal from within your ranks because you stopped keeping up a guard for it and trying to keep them close.”

“I lost control but I got it back again! I’m strong enough to do that again!”

“You only stopped using the darkness because Ryia died! It wasn’t personal strength. It was sorrow!”

The color drained from Castiel’s face and Kalin feared immediately that she had gone too far. Her mouth fell open slightly before she tried to speak and just as quickly losing the words. Castiel was quiet, avoiding looking at her.

“Thank you for the information,” Castiel said, his voice eerily calm. “I appreciate you putting yourself on the line to get it for me. I am guessing your food is waiting outside the tent, so I will let you eat.” Kalin watched him upset as he turned and made his way to the door.

Kalin’s voice was weak, “I am sorry.”

Castiel stopped, not facing her. His voice was quiet when he said, “If you think it didn’t take every ounce of my strength to not continue utilizing black magic after Ryia died, you are sadly mistaken. It would have been easier to destroy everything around me to match the destruction I felt inside.” He paused before requesting, “Please think about that.”

With that, he opened the tent flap and walked out, giving the servant permission to enter the tent and give Kalin her food.

<> <> <>

Castiel’s lips on yours were rough and desperate, his tongue sliding past yours. You moaned against his mouth as he bit your bottom lip, his large hands cupping your ass.

After returning from speaking with Kalin, he had ordered a flask of wine and had begun drinking quite past what you considered his fill. He would not answer you about what had happened and reading the body language and air around him, you did not press. It was not the right time. You had sunk back in the seat and focused on enjoying the rest of the show.

Pulling away, he peppered your face with light kisses. His eyes were hooded with lust when he peered down his nose at you and you touched his cheek gently. Castiel’s fingers hooked underneath your chin and he tilted your head up to look at him more.

“We need an heir.”

The words struck you and you leaned back slightly but he held you in place. There was determination etched on his features. One hand ran roughly down your side, cupping at your hip, as he gauged your reaction.

Forcing the words out, you questioned, “You want children?” You had not given much thought to them for a while among everything else that was going on.

His hands were working at your bodice as he spoke, “The kingdom needs children. It is hope for the continued prosperity of the land.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Castiel leaned down, pressing his forehead to yours, inhaling deeply. His fingers finished untying your bodice and he pulled it away from your body, his fingers touching the delicate fabric of your underdress. He husked, “If a child comes from the ecstasy I feel while fucking you, my lady, then _yes_ , I _want_ children.”

Your naked forms embraced on top of the blankets was your response to his statement.

Pinning your hips against the bed, he pushed his cock into you slowly, eliciting a wanton moan from you. His heavy form pressing against you was one of your desired feelings.

“Yes, Castiel, _please_.”

“You are mine?” You nodded, throwing your head back, grinding your pelvis against him. “You give yourself to me always?”

You gasped, “Yes” as he leaned down, running his tongue around your hard nipple and nipping it.

He left a wet trail of kisses up your chest and onto your neck, where he sucked roughly. He moved in and out of you agonizingly slowly and against your ear, he whispered, “Let me take care of you.”

Castiel’s took his time to appreciate every part of you, his lips not missing a crevice. He drove into you again and again until you came undone for him. The draining feeling on top of your orgasm washing over you was on the brink of being painful but your body shook with release, elation coursing through your veins, a shout leaving your mouth. Your fingers curled into the blanket, you buried your face in them, gasping.

He pulled you to him when he moved off of you and you cuddled up next to him. Brushing your hair out of your face, he looked down at you. “Feel good?”

Smiling, you answered, “Yes. I love you.”

The words melted him and you swore you saw tears glistening in his eyes but he looked away for a few seconds. When he turned to look back at you, they were no longer there. Perhaps you had only imagined it.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

<> <> <>

The festival days had gone well, no incidents occurring that put anyone in danger. Kalin and Castiel had still not told you the full story of what she had done, only that she had tracked down Mowg. You had questioned why Castiel had not done anything yet about it and if he was planning on it. He had calmly explained to you a plan needed more thought put into it. He promised to keep you in the loop. You had not brought up the children comment to him since that night but you planned on doing so.

When you all returned to the castle, you had helped Oriana and Gwyinth decorate their room in autumn colors. They had tried to insist to do your chambers as well but you told them a king must have his colors up always and they had dropped it only to shift to requesting to decorate the dining hall. That you had been able to oblige.

Castiel had actually seemed amused by the decoration, commenting on it pleasantly.

In fact, he was in the middle of thanking the girls for their hard work when the doors to the hall had opened and a frenzy struck.

Instantly, you pulled the girls closer to you and Aideen, startled by the sight. The people coming in were accompanied by castle guard, Balthazar leading. They looked worse for wear, their clothes ripped, wounds on their exposed skin, worse ones covered by cloth. They were speaking rushed and worried to the guard, confusion running throughout.

Castiel had straightened on sight and his hand was resting on his sword at his hip as he stepped in front of you, coming in between you and the oncoming mass.

“What is happening?” Castiel rose his voice in a commanding tone.

One of the men in the group jumped in, “My king! We are from Ether” but Balthazar cut him off, “There was an attack, your grace.”

Aideen stiffened beside you before jumping to action and grabbing the girls. They were staring at the people in shock and fear and you realized they should not be in the room. The movement caught Castiel’s attention for a split second as Aideen ushered the girls towards one of the other doors, a few guards following them, before he turned his attention back to Balthazar.

“On Ether?”

“Yes.”

Castiel demanded, “What of Anna?”

Who? You wondered.

Balthazar looked like it pained him to shake his head and Castiel’s face fell. Hannah side eyed Castiel and he ignored her, waiting for Balthazar to explain himself.

“Anna would not leave unless she was sure everyone was safe, your grace. That was obviously not the case. I’m sorry.”

He seemed at loss for words for a few moments before his eyes slid to the man who had spoken. “What happened?”

This time, Balthazar stepped aside slightly so the man could address Castiel properly. He bowed, looking in pain to do so, before he told Castiel, “Ether was over taken. There was an army and they had magic behind them. They… they destroyed everything. My home. My wife…” At the mention of her, he teared up. He forced out, “I don’t know if she made it.” This is the moment you noticed a small girl clinging onto the back of his torn jacket, her eyes wide with fear. Your heart sank seeing this.

Castiel pressed past the emotions, “What army? Did you see colors?”

The man shook his head before Castiel raked his eyes over the rest of the group, waiting to see if anyone else had. All he got in response was sniffles and broken looks.

“Anything?”

A small boy spoke up and your heart ached seeing the scratches on his face. “There was a man with three faces –”

Your heart skipped a beat hearing this and you forced yourself to not look at Castiel. Wavering in front of your people would only worsen their plight and make them more desolate.

The child did not finish his sentence though because the woman next to him cut him off with a hiss, “This isn’t the time for one of your stories, Eli!”

Eli looked stung at this, his eyes brimming with tears but Castiel had strode closer and his eyes were burning into the child.

“You are sure?” The woman looked surprised that Castiel was willing to entertain what her child was saying and the boy looked hesitant, his eyes moving in between Castiel and his mother. Castiel repeated more forcefully, “You are sure?” Eli gave a curt nod and if what he said bothered Castiel, Castiel didn’t show it in his expression. He merely turned from the boy, his eyes meeting Hannah’s for the first time before darting to you and away again.

Another man spoke up, his voice shaking, “What are you going to do, my king?”

“Gather myself and my men,” Castiel responded smartly before demanding, “Get these people new clothes and a bath and food. They’ve had a long journey.” To them, he told them, “I wish I could give you back what you’ve lost. There will be retribution for this attack, I vow it.”  
It took a bit for the people to stop thanking him and blessing him before they were ushered out of the room. In the silence of the hall now, you watched Castiel, your heart hammering in your chest. You knew Ether was one of his kingdoms and now that it had been attacked… could it be…

“What are you going to do?”

Castiel’s eyes slid to you and he stared at you intensely for a few seconds. “I need to think on it.”

Furrowing your brow, you questioned, “What is there to think about? Whatever it was needs to be dealt with and quickly –”

“Hold your tongue.”

You bit your cheeks, staring at him in disbelief.

Castiel didn’t even think twice about it before he turned away from you and strode towards the door, leaving you with Sam standing behind you.

<> <> <>

Bursting into the apothecary room, Castiel found Kalin like he knew he would. She jumped up from the chair, looking at him frightened at the state of his entrance and his state in general.

He didn’t give her an explanation for his boisterous entrance and ordered as he walked to one of the cupboards, “You need to pack my things and do it now. I will need some of your herbs. We need a complicated spell, so you will have to follow every one of my instructions exactly. Do you understand me?”

Kalin didn’t move, staring at him in disbelief as he rummaged through the cupboard, pulling out things, “What are you talking about?”

“We are going west and something needs to protect this kingdom in my absence.”

She demanded roughly this time, “Why?”

Castiel slammed the cupboard door shut, turning to face her, “He attacked Ether.” Castiel didn’t even have to tell her who ‘he’ was. He made to go towards a basket but he stalled seeing the horror on Kalin’s face. He hesitated before informing her, “And… Anna is dead.”

Kalin looked like she had been punched in the gut. “The city… the people…”

“Destroyed. Murdered.” Castiel was not being gentle about how he was delivering the news because he frankly was in a rush and had no care for catering to people’s feelings at the moment. “There are only a handful left who just arrived. They are staying in the rooms upstairs.”

Kalin was blubbering a little bit, trying to figure out what to say to him. Finally, she spluttered, “But… you can’t leave! It’s exactly what he wants! To draw you away from here!”

Shaking his head furiously, Castiel snatched the basket and began putting the ingredients into the basket that he had gathered. “It has to be done. I cannot have him marching on my cities and destroying the people I am supposed to be protecting. I have no choice. Now, get the rest of the ingredients for protector vitae.”

She was not going to back down yet, “You can’t leave! This is what you did last time! Left everyone here, even with a protection spell, and disaster fell upon them. What about Y/N?”

Castiel stopped on a dime and shot her a piercing look. His voice was firm when he told her, “Unlike last time, I’m not leaving my wife behind. She’s coming with me.”


	20. What Did I Do?

Castiel marched ahead of you, his head held high and his chest out, hand resting on his sword at his hip. People dropped to their knees for him and you. Castiel did not look down at them and that struck you as odd as you nodded and smiled at them if they rose their head to look at you.

You followed him to your tent, anxious to get inside and be able to sit. The ride had been long and you were looking forward to an afternoon nap. Balthazar left your side as you approached the flap of the tent and moved to stand guard outside.

When the two of you were inside, Castiel finally faced you. “Are you going to be alright here?”

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

You furrowed your brow, looking at him confused. Why was he being so secretive? He was also distracted, looking through the things on his desk.

Castiel seemed unfazed by your confused look, as if he didn’t notice. “I had the place warded before we arrived. I trust Kalin to have done her job.”

So, that’s where she had gone the night before. To get a head start on the rest of the group. You were still unsure about why you were out here. Castiel had refused to allow the girls to come with you, so Aideen had stayed behind with them. You meant to get the information out of someone. Castiel telling you that he needed you to help him with protecting the kingdom and he would explain fully when the time was appropriate reminded you too much of when he was not being truthful with you.

“I’ll return shortly. Dinner should be ready by then.” He closed the space between you and laid a kiss on your forehead. “Rest. I know it was a long ride.”

“You should rest too,” you tried.

This drew a small smile out of him and he gave you a light kiss. Caressing your face, he vowed, “I will. Later. I promise. Just with you. Although, I don’t know how much resting we are going to get.”

Cheeky bastard.

<> <> <>

Kalin and you were sitting inside the tent after you had taken a nap. Castiel had not returned yet, which honestly didn’t surprise you. You were watching her sort through her notes and separate herbs and plants she had collected along the trip.

“Can I ask you something?”

“If it involves details of this trip, I think that’s better suited for the king, your grace,” Kalin responded, meeting your eyes.

She truly was loyal to him. You shook your head and she asked, “What is it, your highness?”

“His wife. Ryia.”

Kalin’s face fell and you pressed on. “I am just wondering about it – her. If you are comfortable talking about her that is. I understand that you served her, so I imagine you were close.”

She still looked stricken for a few moments about what you had asked before clearing her throat and sitting back. She hesitated before answering, “Of course I am comfortable discussing my relationship with her with you, my lady.”

Relief flooded through you and you said, “So, you did you know her well?”

“Yes. As much as a handmaid can know their mistress.”

“How was she?”

“Reserved. She only opened up to a few people. I believe she had been treated wrong before and wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. I do not blame her because I know the feeling. I am grateful I was one she felt she could confide in.”

“You have that demeanor.”

Kalin looked flattered to hear you say this. She gave you a curt nod, “Thank you, your lady. But yes, she was kind. Reserved. She cared about her people but she was more comfortable staying at a distance from others. Much unlike you.” She gave you a quick smile before continuing. “Despite that though, she was respected and adored.”

You observed, “He was alone for a long time, wasn’t he?” Kalin nodded and you chewed on this for a moment. When you met her eyes again, you almost believed you saw she looked fearful about your next question, as if she knew where it was going. “May I ask what happened?” Your voice was small. “It’s been eating away at me.”

“I believe this has now turned to a conversation for you and the King to have, your highness.”

“He will not have it with me and you know it.”

“Then perhaps it is something you should leave alone. With all due respect, it is not my place to speak of this sensitive matter without permission. It is something the king keeps close to him and dislikes discussing.”

“I’m not discussing it with him, Kalin.”

She was quiet, looking you over slowly. You knew the wheels were turning in her head. What you had said was true and as her queen, you requesting something like this so persistently, she was expected to speak. And she did. Her answer was simple, “Mowg came for her.”

Your blood turned to ice. That’s not what you wanted to hear. It’s exactly why Castiel was so protective since he had come up again. Why he had lashed out when he realized that Mowg – or the forces around him – were trying to tempt you and draw you out and away from him. It was all too familiar for him.

“So…”

“This is why he brought you. He is doing it differently this time.”

None of that made sense to you. “Differently?”

“He left her behind when he traveled.” It seemed to pain Kalin to say her name and she kept avoiding it. “He thought she would be safe while he was gone because he put protection spells around the castle.”

 _Only around the castle?_ Your mind turned to his spell embedded into your skin. Perhaps he was doing it differently this time. But would it protect you in the end? That question ate away at you. And her telling you this gave more insight into why he had brought you along. But then why did he leave the girls behind?

Your next question, “He only takes on one inflamer at a time?”

“I don’t want you to ever think he only sees you that way. He loved her. He loves you. It destroyed him when Ryia was taken from him. He hadn’t taken a wife since then… until you.” “And trust me, he’s met plenty of people who are inflamers. You mean something to him, my lady.”

Plenty of people who could have been in your place but he had passed them and then decided on you. This warmed you a little, thankful he had waited.

You realized you had been quiet for a while and met her eyes again. “Thank you… for telling me. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t, your grace.”

Gesturing at her book, you encouraged, “Please, return to your work. I did not mean to distract you for that long.”

“It is not an issue, your highness,” Kalin responded, her hand falling on her book again. 

<> <> <>

When Castiel returned, dinner had already been served and eaten. You were displeased despite noticing that he seemed pleased about something. Balthazar, on the other hand, seemed standoffish, his face aloof, watching Castiel from behind as Castiel entered the tent. You looked at him confused, watching his clenched jaw. When he noticed you looking, he forced himself to turn away from the tent and you saw the blood staining his armor. What had happened?

Your eyes caught the scratches on Castiel’s hands and blood caked on it. He went over to the basin and began washing his hands.

“What happened?” you questioned, standing from your chair.

“We came across a gaggle of Mowg’s men,” Castiel responded and your eyes widened in shock. “No one was hurt. Well, at least on our side. And, I was able to get information about him.” His eyes met yours and there was something wild in them. It unnerved you a little. “It is never surprising to me how easily people will crack when their own life is on the line.” His eyes left yours again as he picked up a towel to dry his hands. “You are hard pressed to find a man to impress me with his bravery. I am quite frankly tired of weakness. If Mowg is going to flex on me, he should show himself rather than sending out fodder.”

What was this talk? Castiel had seemed like he had wanted to avoid facing Mowg head on but something had changed.

“Should I be frightened?”

Castiel faced you now, looking taken aback. Quickly, his expression turned determined and he closed the space between the two of you quickly, taking your hands immediately. “It is always smart to be cautious, my lady, but no, do not be frightened. I have the power to protect you. Don’t ever think otherwise.” His tone had taken on an edge, as if he was agitated that you even hinted you would feel frightened. “I will always take care of you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” you breathed, meeting his stormy eyes.

The next thing you knew, you were both naked, sweating and panting together. His fingers were bruising on your hips as he continuously pounded into you. You looked over your shoulder, gasping for air. When you looked at him, all you saw was dominance and raw power. There was something different about him tonight. Castiel’s cock repeatedly hit your g spot, and your fingers dug into the blankets, bracing yourself. Your orgasm was soon washing over you and Castiel held you close, breathing you in, burying his face into your hair from behind. He held you tight, wrapping the blankets tightly around the two of you. His embrace was the first thing you recognized about him since he had come back.

<> <> <>

You woke up alone, cold. The candles were still burning low inside the tent and you pushed yourself up to see around the tent fully. It was empty and you threw the blankets off, worry washing over you like a cold bath.

Picking up your robe, you threw it on and tied it around you tightly before grabbing your coat. You shrugged it over your shoulders as you moved towards the opening. You pushed the flap open and found the guards were still standing by the entrance and you calmed slightly. So, there was nothing wrong. Castiel must have just woken up and left. But why in the middle of the night?

“Is there something wrong, your highness?” one of the guards asked you.

“The king?”

“He went for a walk to the river.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, your grace.”

You began walking forward and the other guard stepped forward. “Your grace, let me assist you.”

Shaking your head, you stated, “If he feels comfortable walking alone at night, I feel I will be fine.”

“I insist,” the guard persisted. “It would be wrong of me to allow my queen to walk unassisted at any time of the day.”

You were going to say something else but a voice cut in. “I’ll take her.”

Balthazar was standing there and you straightened up. He was in different armor this time, all the blood gone. He still seemed on edge but for an odd reason, you didn’t feel threatened by him. He nodded his head and said, “If that is alright with you, my grace.”

Relenting, you told him, “Yes, that’s fine. If you all insist.”

You followed Balthazar to the path in silence, the leaves crunching under your feet. The moon shined through the trees and crickets chirped around you in the grass.

Finally speaking, you inquired, “I trust you were unharmed today, sir?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“The king said as much. I am sorry that you had to fight today. I know it must not be easy.”

Balthazar didn’t say anything for a few moments and you shot a look at him. He noticed you looking at him and he cleared his throat, “It was to protect the king. It is an honor.”

Something fell flat in that and you worried something that had changed in their relationship.

Suddenly, Balthazar stopped and put his arm out, stopping you in your tracks as well. You looked at him perplexed but he was staring straight ahead to the opening of the path to the river.

“What’s wrong?” you whispered.

“We should turn around. The king should be alone.”

“What?” you demanded, panic rising.

Balthazar repeated, “This is a bad time, your grace. We should go back to the camp and he will return.” You were worried he was hurt and you pushed past Balthazar and he hissed, “My queen! Do not!”

You were half annoyed that he was trying to order you around and half worried for your husband. You kept moving forward and walked to the end of the path where the trees cleared. Your eyes widened at the sight, not believing what you were seeing.

Castiel was down by the bank, surrounding by black, wispy smoke. The water in front of him was on fire, the flames seeming to emerge from underneath the current.

You felt something at your arm and whipped towards it, finding Balthazar. Huffing, you shoved his hand away and he tried to protest but you ignored him.

“My lord?” you tried, stepping closer.

The smoke seemed to react to you, flashing at your voice, intensifying in color. Yet, something told you that it wouldn’t harm you and you took a tentative step forward. Your instincts had been right when the smoke seemed to part for you when you stepped closer to Castiel. You were inside the circle with him and he didn’t seem to register that you were there.

Throwing a look over your shoulder, you saw that Balthazar had either given up or had been barred by the smoke, it having closed back up behind you.

Your eyes were on Castiel and the water again. Your heart dropped when you saw the carcasses of the fish floating on the water as they passed through the burning magic pouring out of him. Why was he doing this?

“Castiel?” you called out, louder this time.

This time, your voice caught his attention and he snapped his head towards you. His eyes were ablaze, there was nothing of him in them that you recognized. With lightning speed, his arm shot out and you cried out when his hand clamped down. It burned, his touch. He wasn’t even looking at you, but you could feel him siphoning off you.

“Cas!” you exclaimed, trying to get his attention and snap him out of it. You clawed at his hand to break free. Something you hadn’t felt before inside of you was fighting against him and it felt as if there was something there – no, _he_ was there – pushing back against your defense to keep draining you.

You couldn’t handle it anymore and your knees buckled out from underneath you. Castiel was still grasping onto your hand, drawing power out of you, his eyes focused on something else. He was watching the fire with a calm smile on his face.

A sob left your throat and the thing inside you threw might against his advancement in your veins. You felt the collusion inside you, racking your frame.

The fire still burned in his eyes until you finally saw some recognition in them. His brows furrowed as if he was confused as to where he was and what was going on, trying to get you to answer these questions for him. The smoke dissipated around the two of you as his grasp on you went slack.

You were breathing rapidly, trying to gather back the energy you had lost. Your eyes fluttered, your body feeling weak.

“Y/N…” he trailed off, stammering, his hand falling from yours and yours fell to your side in dead weight.

Everything was spinning.

“Y/N?” he repeated, swooping down.

You barely registered his hands on your face.

“What did I do?” he choked out.


	21. You Are Staying Here With Me

Castiel paced restlessly outside the tent where Y/N was being treated by Kalin. The guards were avoiding getting in his way since he was in a right mood. His pants at the knees were filthy having knelt in the mud after waking from his séance, finding Y/N injured by his own hand. When she had collapsed against him, he’d immediately shouted for help. He hadn’t realized that Balthazar was there until Balthazar had come down to help him pick Y/N up.

When Kalin finally emerged, she stepped in front of Castiel and warned him, “She is weak. I am only stepping out for a moment to let you know what is going on. I put her under so she could recover quicker.”

“Aren’t you even going to ask what happened?” Castiel drawled, watching her closely. He half expected her to throw it in his face.

Kalin instead did the opposite. She was calm as she stated, “I know what happened. You lost control like I said you would. There’s no use in me gloating.”

“She should have stayed behind in the tent. I told the guards to not let her follow me.”

Sighing, Kalin responded, trying to be diplomatic, “You can’t blame them. She is their queen. If she –”

Castiel cut her off, “And I’m the king! My word is the final word.”

“Then make that clear next time.”

“There will not be a next time. I let them go. They’re no longer in my service.”

Kalin looked shocked, “Even Balthazar?”

Shaking his head, Castiel answered, “No. Not Balthazar. He was not given the same order as them, so he’s not at fault. From what he told me, he tried to stop her when he realized what was going on but she refused to listen. And he was unable to follow her to me.”

“Because?”

“It wouldn’t let him.”

Kalin didn’t need to ask what ‘it’ was. She knew how dark magic reacted around people trying to interfere with its operation.

“Well, thank the mother for small favors,” Kalin responded before adding, “I believe you marked her. Marked her viciously.” Castiel was stoic and Kalin exhaled, “But I expect you knew that I already.”

“I do,” Castiel responded stoically. “And I’ll remove it. But not now. I don’t have time or energy to waste. She will survive until this is over, as will I.”

Kalin held her tongue, refusing to argue with him further on it. He knew the risks, no matter how clouded his mind was by whatever darkness was beginning to swirl inside him. She was exhausted and needed to recuperate from healing his wife to the best of her abilities. She was no Castiel but she had done her best. So, she simply told him, “She’ll come to in the morning, your grace. Try to rest. Please.”

“I won’t.”

“I know you won’t,” Kalin replied with a sigh before turning and retreating back into the tent.

Castiel stood there for a few more moments before turning on his heel and striding back towards the tent where Y/N and him had been staying before. Balthazar was waiting outside with the three new guards standing at attention outside their king’s tent.

“If I may have a word, your grace,” Balthazar greeted him.

“If you must. Make it quick. I’m tired.”

When they were inside the tent, Balthazar started in immediately, “She will be alright?”

“Yes. Kalin did her job.”

“Will she remember what you’ve done?”

Castiel did not like the tone in Balthazar’s statement and turned his eyes to him, narrowing them. “She’ll most likely remember, yes. But why is that a concern to you?”

“Because you’ve broken her trust before. More than once. And it’s my job to advise you on how to approach problems. This is a big problem, my king.”

The shadow behind Castiel illuminated by the candle seemed to grow in size for a few moments, catching Balthazar’s eyes but flickered again. Balthazar tried to tell himself it was merely a trick of the light but he knew Castiel better.

“She will remember, yes. And she will no doubt be afraid of me for awhile. But, she will get over it.”

Cocking his head slightly, Balthazar questioned, “Over it? You hurt her because you’ve been tapping into dark magic. And now it lashed out and injured your wife. That is not something you should simply state that she will get over it, Castiel. You’ve been down this path before and you know how it ended last time. I know how it ended last time. I don’t wish to see the same pattern repeat itself.”

This time, there was no mistake that the shadow behind Castiel grew, advancing on Balthazar along the walls of the tent.

A growl left Castiel’s lips, “It is not your place to be questioning me on my actions! There is a threat to our kingdom and it means to hurt everyone in it. I will not let that happen! Not again!”

Balthazar snapped, losing his temper, “YOU hurt her!”

Castiel’s face fell immediately, his hand coming to his side again limply, the shadow retreating.

Balthazar straightened up again, immediately apologetic for his outburst. “I didn’t mean to yell, your grace, but –”

The remorse that had been in Castiel’s face was gone and it was replaced with anger again. “Yell all you want Balthazar. I’m going to save this kingdom. And her. This was a minor setback.”

Scoffing, Balthazar responded, “A minor setback?!”

Storming towards him, Castiel loomed over him, and Balthazar retreated a step. “I know what I am doing. It is different, and she will be unscathed!”

Not missing a beat, Balthazar told him, “At least outwardly, your grace.”

Castiel’s nostrils flared at the insinuation, “I will let nothing near her!”

“What about yourself?”

“If you don’t watch your tongue, Balthazar, you’re going to find it missing from your throat,” Castiel growled at him and Balthazar closed his mouth, averting his eyes. “Get out of my sight! This conversation is over.”

Balthazar looked defeated, quietly watching Castiel who’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. Swallowing slowly, Balthazar responded, “You don’t need to worry, your grace. I’ll make myself scarce. You won’t have to see me.”

Leaving the tent, Balthazar did not spare a glance backwards at his king. Castiel took that as his defeat and cursed to himself before storming out of the tent a few seconds later. The guards were watching him wearily, not sure how to respond as their king blew down the same path towards where he had injured his queen.

He came to the clearing again, seeing the scorched earth, his eyes falling on the spot where he had burned a handprint into his wife. _Foolish girl_ , he thought to himself angrily. She shouldn’t have followed him. She should have heeded his warning that the guards were to explain to her. If she would just listen to him, she would be fine. She would be safe, and they could return to normal and he could coddle her, spoil her, and hold her close without worry. If everyone would just let him do what he knew was best.

Chest heaving, Castiel turned towards the river, his legs moving forward of their own accord.

Stepping into the water, the current did not sweep him away, but instead found him a formidable force, moving around him. Castiel waded out further, blackness seeping from him, staining the water, rushing with the current downstream.

He felt relief, the desire to corrupt leaving his bones, sinking into the running water.

<> <> <>

Your arm hurt no longer hurt but the mark was clear. Castiel’s large handprint was burned into your skin. Kalin had done a wonderful job relieving your pain and numbing it. She would have to do so for weeks she told you, unless Castiel was able to spare the energy before then to remove the mark. It would drain him drastically, but she told you he believed it was possible.

Upon hearing that, your anger had lessened a little. You didn’t know if you were truly mad at Castiel or the circumstance. Kalin had only explained to you briefly what had happened. Castiel had been relieving dark magic – how much he had been using was news to you – and you had interrupted it by drawing attention to your core. Around an inflamer as strong as you, dark magic would hum and grasp at you. Castiel had succumbed to it, latching onto you entirely. And leaving his mark, both inwardly and outwardly. You were still quite tired.

You had been alone all morning until Castiel had shown up, stepping inside the tent. Your heart leapt seeing him, wanting to kiss him. But your head told you to stay away from him.

“You are staying here with me.”

The first words out of his mouth were not ones you would choose to start a diplomatic conversation.

“Where else do you think I would be going?”

Castiel shrugged slightly, “I’m just squashing any conversation about you potentially leaving and going back home at the moment right from the start.”

Defiance rose up and you retorted, “Do you think here is safer than at home?”

His eyes flashed. “Yes.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Castiel seemed to have come in ready for this fight because he snapped, “You’re staying here and that’s final! You don’t have to see me but you will be near me! I don’t trust anyone to take you back to the castle safely. And the castle is not as safe as me for you.”

You closed your mouth, staring at him. Cracking his neck, Castiel inhaled sharply before continuing, “I know I hurt you, but you’re staying here. And since that is happening, I believe it’s best that you don’t lay with me until after this is finished.”

Narrowing your eyes, you inquired, “After what is finished?”

“Destroying Mowg.”

That’s why you were here. Finally. A straight answer.

Your voice was small as you questioned, “You’re bringing me to war?”

If he noticed your nervousness, he didn’t show it. “You’ll be close by. Knowing you are here will put my mind at ease. I need to know you are safe.” You said nothing to this and his eyes ran over you as the silence grew between the two of you.

It made sense. He wanted you close by to keep him calm and not have another thing to worry about. But, if he had hurt you – and admitted it – how much comfort could that bring him?

“This will be all over soon,” Castiel told you, his voice even. He paused before stating, “I’ll fix your arm when this is all over. Just next time… please listen to the instructions I have given. I give them for a reason. My sense is something you should adhere to.”

Again, you said nothing, just watched him. He sighed before saying, “I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything, Kalin will see to it.”

With that, he left you and you watched his retreating back as the tent flap closed.

He was keeping his distance from you. And something told you it just wasn’t because he was sorry about what had happened.

<> <> <>

“We are moving.”

Kalin had entered the tent merely less than a half hour after Castiel had left you. You were brushing your hair and looked over your shoulder at her.

“Where?”

“West.”

Towards Mowg. Castiel was not going to give up this quest. Sighing to yourself, you placed the brush down and asked, “How soon?”

“As soon as essentials are packed. We will move then. And the men have already gone ahead with the second set of tents.”

Of course. Castiel had made sure there were two sets so that during the move, there would be a set up for you all to come to to rest initially.

It was quiet for a few moments before Kalin stated, “He should have apologized to you.”

Giving her a shocked look, you responded without stuttering, “He did.” You weren’t shocked that she knew he had not outwardly apologized but the fact she was scolding him. Even if he couldn’t hear.

She merely looked unimpressed, “Words mean nothing.”

You were surprised at her assertion of what he had said was hollow. Kalin was not afraid to speak her mind. Looking down at the ground, you knew what she was saying was right. But something inside was telling you to not betray him and agree with her. He had been trying to expel whatever darkness was inside without hurting anyone around. And you had interfered.

And as soon as you thought that, you angrily scolded yourself for excusing him. He was going against everything everyone was warning him against and for what?

“Words are a first step. Action is what will come next. And I’m sure he will do his best to deliver,” you finally said to her.

Kalin watched you closely as you cleared your throat and walked on.

There was a battle waging inside of you. Parts of yourself fighting against the other to follow him blindly and the other to stand your ground because you knew this was a dangerous path.

<> <> <>

Traveling west through the mountains was long and exhausting. You weren’t even walking but the hours drug on and on. It seemed the closer you got to where Mowg and his dominion lay, the less life there was. The first few hours had been peppered with wildlife and you had smiled seeing the foxes, deer, rabbits, and the like. But they were scarce for the last hour or so.

Castiel was riding ahead of you, your eyes trained on his broad back. More than a few times you had caught yourself transfixed by the mere sight of him. It felt foreign the way you were drawn in by him. You had always been attracted to him, your desire for him a warmth between your thighs. But this was something deep inside… a rope drawn taut. It felt different.

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and your attention was drawn upwards.

There was a flock of what you believed were birds coming towards you; so many that they almost blotted out the sun.

That’s when you realized they weren’t real birds.

Castiel had swung himself off his horse and had ran ahead and you watched him in awe as he bolted far ahead of his company. His only thoughts were to protect and his feelings reverberated within you.

Magic shot from him, his hand raised towards the oncoming attack. The power was blinding and you had to look away quickly, his sunburst a shot towards the darkness incoming. Something made you look back and you squinted, your hand raised to shield your eyes. His gold magic was something to behold, engulfing the oncoming black cloud.

His dominance only lasted for a few seconds before he began to buckle slightly, looking like he was having trouble. You felt the tightness in your chest, and you leaned forward on your horse. He was in trouble.

Without thinking, you swung your legs over, dismounting from your horse. And as expected, someone was on you in a second and it happened to be Sam. He was following close behind you, and how you knew it was him without turning around made no sense to you. But you pushed that out of your mind, your focus being on Castiel.

Strings of black erupted from his hand, spinning circles around his gold and relief flooded Castiel, before being replaced with newfound determination.

Something tingled on your arm, originating from Castiel’s mark. Your stride coming to a stop, close to where Castiel stood, you looked down at your arm. Your brow furrowed before warm, complacency began rushing through your veins.

The gold and black weaved through what was now becoming grey and slowly fading to silver and then finally white. Castiel had won but it had been at a cost.

Lowering his arm, Castiel stared at the sky for a few more moments before turning to face his people behind him.

His eyes were glowing, a mixture of black speckled with gold. Entranced, you could focus on nothing else, your inner being stirring, urging you to move towards him.

Replenish. Replenish.

It was all that was running through your head. To help your master. Help him. You barely felt Sam’s arms wrapping around you, pulling you back towards him.

This was registered on Castiel’s radar instantaneously; someone else laying hands on you. His attention snapped to you and the gold began to disappear, the darkness intensifying in his eyes. He knew you were under his spell and his fingers twitched as if to beckon you.

You took a step towards him, only wanting to serve him.

Castiel broke the gaze, squeezing his eyes shut tight. A grunt left his mouth, struggling internally and you felt it too, as his fists tightened into round balls.

Just as quickly as it had come on, you were focused outwardly again, your mind clear. Blinking, the feeling and memory was fading quickly.

A shaky breath left Castiel as he opened his eyes again.

He was looking past you, towards his men.

“Mowg knows I’m coming.”


	22. I'm Sorry I Couldn't Save You

Hannah had ordered the guards following close behind Castiel to fall back slightly so they could speak in private.

Castiel slid his eyes to her when her horse fell into stride with his. “I suppose this isn’t casual chat, Hannah.”

He was still on edge from the fight, Hannah could see the weariness etched in his features. He needed to recover and the quickest way to do that was to use Y/N. But he had refused. Hannah suspected he did not want to look weak in front of his men and had decided to refresh himself when he was not in sight.

“You’ve tapped deep into her,” Hannah replied.

Just what he expected; of course it had not gone unnoticed by those experienced in catching such things. The other guards had not seemed aware to what had happened to Y/N but Castiel had not suspected that those closest to him and who were knowledgeable of the bond he had formed would have missed it.

“I stopped myself from controlling her like I was,” Castiel retorted.

“It seemed to take a lot of strength.”

“Of course it did, Hannah,” Castiel told her, sighing. “Feeling her power radiating near me is like sinking into warm water when I am using black magic. It’s easy to slip into because it requires so much of me to conjure. It happened without me noticing, I will admit that, but I recognized it as soon as I was done fighting off the oncoming slight that was hell bent on destroying all of us.”

Hannah was silent and Castiel tossed her a glance as the horses began a descend the hill towards the council’s underground castle. Mowg would not attack there; it would be futile for him to take on the fortress with as many magic summoners would be present.

“Furthermore, she wasn’t harmed and no one else was.”

Hannah spoke again, “Yes, that is fortunate.”

Castiel had to smirk at her façade of calm and upmost respect for her king. He knew there was something brewing underneath and unlike Balthazar, she usually kept her opinions to herself unless she felt it was pertinent to the conversation.

“Are you going to speak to Balthazar?”

Usually. Usually kept her opinions to herself.

“Sir Balthazar is welcome to speak to me if he wishes. He is not barred from it.”

“That’s not how he feels.”

“I can’t control how he feels.”

“But you can influence him.”

They were reaching the gate and Castiel would not have this conversation heard.

Castiel cut back, “Hannah, there are more important things at hand than Balthazar’s feelings towards me.” His patience was wearing thin with the subject.

Hannah stood her ground and told him, “I understand that, but they should still be important to you. He is your lieutenant. You two are essential to each other.”

Shooting her a look, Castiel made her shut her mouth. “I appreciate your concern for our ranks. But Balthazar knows where he stands with me and he will be loyal. He knows I appreciate his efforts and work ethic. There were harsh words exchanged but that was from my end. And I know he knows that if you disagree with your superior, you’re likely to be shut down. His feelings will heal.”

With that, Castiel snapped the reins and went ahead of her to greet the guards waiting at the iron gate.

<> <> <>

The guards swung the doors open for Castiel and he strode into the hall, his head held high. You followed behind him, trying to look as confident as you could. Despite the pep talk from Kalin, you found yourself surrounded by people much stronger than you, both in live force and metaphysically.

Eyes were on Castiel immediately and you felt relief flood through the room at his entrance. You had expected that he would be well received and that his abilities were held in high regard. Your own eyes moved around the room, taking in the woodland décor. It was as if the forest above had grown down and had been woven together to create this masterpiece of a fortress beneath the ground.

The people inside were just as entrancing as the room itself. Many looked the same age or younger than Castiel, but you could tell by their eyes that they were centuries old. The way their eyes traveled from Castiel to you and the switch in their features; more curiosity and amusement than anything. You must seem infantile to them.

Just as quickly as you had insulted yourself inwardly, you reminded yourself they were magical as well and if you were as powerful as Castiel had told you that you were, you could be radiating to them. This only made you feel naked, as if you were a glowing beacon. You wondered if that is how you appeared.

Greetings were exchanged and short updates on what had happened in their own areas of the land concerning Mowg.

During this exchange, you noticed one of the youngest mages was watching you with interest. You had made eye contact a couple of times and had looked away, unsure of his intent.

“Castiel, I apologize I could not attend your wedding,” the mage cut into the conversation and Castiel slid his eyes to the man. The man smiled, “I’m sure it was quite lovely.”

Somehow you felt annoyance flush through Castiel. Your eyes landed on him, but he looked poised. You wondered if it had been you that had felt annoyed, but something told you it had originated within your king. What was happening?

Castiel remained poised as always outwardly, and without missing a beat, said, “Quite. It is unfortunate you could not attend Bleu. But, Queen Y/N and I had a wonderful time. I would introduce you all properly with a meal but perhaps after the meeting? More face to face rather than rushed when have such pressing matters to attend to.”

“Of course, Castiel,” a woman said. Her eyes were a liquid gold and your eyes widened slightly at what you were sure was a split tongue that had slipped out at the end. She caught your eyes and winked at you in amusement.

This was truly an unusual crowd, but you felt at home. As if you belonged here.

During the rest of the discussion, you sat at Castiel’s side, trying to keep up. There were so many parts of the land you had not traveled to or had no knowledge of. And trying to keep it straight which mage resided in what location was even more difficult considering you didn’t even know their names yet.

Castiel was at the head of the table, leaning on it, his palms spread, listening to the conversation. He spoke after being quiet between banter back and forth across the table. “We thought we had destroyed him, but we didn’t. It should be dealt with and it will be dealt with. And now. Kalin will send me in.”

The table went quiet, heads turning towards him. Except one.

“She’s still with you,” Bleu stated, sounded impressed. “It is charitable of you to keep her under her wing when her own were not able to.”

Castiel shot him a look and Bleu, smirking to himself, closed his mouth.

“Yes. She’s still with me. She is willing to take me, Y/N, and another away from this place and send me towards Mowg. It is, I believe, the advantage we could have over him.”

“Do you believe this wise, Lord Castiel?” a portly man asked Castiel, looking unsure.

“Yes. It’s the best chance to see where Mowg is stationing his men and how big the threat is.”

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with that answer and you felt a surge of pride at the fact that Castiel had so much sway within the council.

You watched him for the rest of the meeting, feeling the emotions emitting from him. He was magnificent, his eyes roaming the group, his power rolling off him influencing the mood of the council.

His eyes met yours for a brief second and you felt locked in. His gaze seemed to pierce you and you felt a shaking in your essence. Everything was him and he was everything, placing a deep clutch on you. When he tore his eyes away from you a moment later – after an eternity – to resume his discourse with his council, you felt empty.

<> <> <>

“Are you up to this?” Kalin whispered to Castiel as the two of them broke off from the rest of the group.

You, Kalin, Castiel, Hannah, Balthazar – to your surprise since he and Castiel had been at odds since the river – and a few guards had left the council fortress to move deeper into the woods, towards ground rich of earth and full of water. A stream ran by not far away and you knew Kalin could draw power out of the dirt and stream to protect Castiel on top of his own protections. Castiel was playing it smart and he knew his cards and how to utilize them.

Ahead of you, you couldn’t hear their conversation.

Castiel looked at her and assured her, “Kalin, I know what I’m doing. I know I said this to you before and it may seem like déjà vu, but I have learned from my mistakes. Start executing the spell the moment I step into the clear circle.”

If she was unconvinced, Kalin didn’t show it regardless of how Castiel interpreted her questioning. The group was coming up to the spot and Castiel was not going to get into a philosophical debate with her before having to focus intently on fighting a malicious entity.

Both horses came to a stop, as if they know this was where they were going to rest. Good enough for him. Swinging his leg over, Castiel dismounted from his horse before loosely tying it to a tree nearby.

It was a magnificent spot; there was a clearing, a circle of rock, as if perched waiting for Castiel to project himself.

Something was warning you though, twisting deep inside as you were helped down from your horse by Balthazar. Your dress pooled back towards the ground as he placed you and you watched Castiel intently as he moved towards the rocky ground.

Kalin was stalking behind him like a cat and somehow you felt something moving out of her into Castiel. He was still moving forward, confident and strong as ever as she began quickly assembling her herbs, drawing a line in between him and the rest of the company. The ground beneath you seemed to be vibrating though. If anyone else noticed, they weren’t showing it, which threw you for a loop.

You moved in closer and stepped in line with Kalin, who you saw flinch at your presence but kept stride with whatever she was chanting silently. You knew when to keep your mouth shut.

As soon as Castiel’s foot crossed into the clear rock, you felt something blocking you from him. Inside your head, you didn’t feel him as strongly as you had the past few days. Your hand rested on the wall, desperate for his presence to flood back in.

Castiel’s hands were illuminated, his back to the company. Kalin had begun chanting in different language before falling silent, her eyes closed, her hands held over her herbs.

It was silent in the forest, no animals or life at all making noise. It was eerie, standing there in silence watching Castiel remain stiff as a board, his head dropped slightly. You had had it explained to you he would be projecting himself, but you wondered if his body was empty. A hollowing thought came to you. What if it wasn’t him that came back into his vessel?

The minutes dragged on, your eyes trained on his back.

A soft, fleeting pull towards him. And another. It didn’t feel right though.

Suddenly, something stuck between the you and him, throwing you backwards. A cry escaped your lips as you landed on the hard ground behind you and your ears rang with the sound of the eruption. When the dust had cleared, you saw the earth between the two of you on the path was cracked.

“Castiel?” you cried out, meaning to go towards him. He was still standing straight but he was moving slightly, as if he was struggling in a deep sleep.

Kalin reached out, still as shaken up as you, grabbed your hand. “My lady, don’t!”

Gaping like a fish at her, you sputtered before you looked back at Castiel frantically. He was on his knees still, his head dropped, in the middle of the enchantment ring.

“Why… why…” you finally got out, but just barely.

“I don’t know for sure, your grace, but his presence into the realm must have shaken the atmosphere too much. It was foolish to think he could enter around Mowg and not have him notice. No matter how good of a mage our king is, Mowg could unfortunately take him to task,” Kalin answered.

<> <> <>

“Really, Castiel? You come alone, only aided by a single inflamer? Your ego must have gotten to your head. Especially since I heard the inflamer is your queen. Smart, keeping her close, though. No one would be the wiser, unless they were not mortal or magic endowed.”

Castiel had entered the fortress seamlessly, his presence going unnoticed. His concealment was even more air tight than Kalin’s had been. He’d scoured the area, looking at the entrances, exits, weaknesses. But upon seeing the body of Anna, hung carelessly and grotesquely as a triumph for Mowg and his minions to gloat over, Castiel’s rage had gotten the better of him and he had dropped part of his concealment on purpose. His magic had immediately alerted Mowg and it’s exactly what he wanted: to see him face to face.

Mowg circled Castiel slowly. “What are you without an inflamer around? I can’t feel her strongly which means you have blocked her off in your mind. Again, smart on one hand but more foolish than anything.”

Still standing his ground, Castiel watched Mowg with a careful eye, his anger thrumming underneath his skin.

“Oh, I can feel the anger coursing through you,” Mowg uttered, coming to a stop again in front of Castiel. A small smirk tugged at his lips and he asked, “Do tell me what’s got you so twisted up, my _lord_.”

“You know exactly what.”

“Oh, right. Your little kingdom. That was just for resources. Don’t mind me.”

“If you think I’m going to allow you to pillage and rape my lands – or anyone’s lands for that matter – without consequence, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Is this consequence going to be ‘killing’ me again, Castiel?”

Castiel’s snarled, “Utterly demolishing you this time, Mowg. Your essence torn at the seams and tossed to the winds.”

Mowg raised his eyebrows in mock shock. “Hmm, sounds scary. But how are you going to do that with all the power behind me?”

“This is just a preliminary meeting to warn you of what’s to come.”

“I’m glad you think me worthy of giving a warning too. From what I’ve experienced in the past, you used to just tear into people without a care. I still mourn for _that_ Castiel. The Castiel who taught me everything I know and showed me the way to true power. I wish you had stayed on the side you had originally fought on.”

“I was never on that side,” Castiel spat.

Mowg simpered and responded, “You can tell yourself – and your pretty queen and all those mages who follow you blindly out of respect for your power and leadership,” he practically sneered the word. “Whatever you want. You had a taste for the darkness and you delved in, sharing the knowledge of it with me. How many people suffered underneath the wrath of you powered by that? The mages then, unlike the ones now, feared you. Too bad they were unable to pass down the stories of you throwing shadow over the land. Died too soon before new generations of mages were brought into being. You were drunk on that kind of power though for a while… until you found her.” Castiel stiffened at the mention of his previous wife. “Unlike you though, I didn’t lie to myself and embraced it. You’ve always had it swimming underneath your skin ever since. Because when I came for her, you were all too quick to dive back in.

“Because I can control it. Unlike you, Mowg.”

“Prove it.”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

Raising his hand, Mowg cocked his head to the side and grinned, “You’re really not going to defend yourself, Castiel?” He frowned mockingly, “I’m sure your queen would be devastated to lose you because you were too cowardly to even have a spat with me.”

“You’re wasting time, Mowg. You should be preparing for the war that’s coming. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Mowg felt Castiel begin to let go of the plane and instantly he shot out a spell, it wrapping itself around Castiel’s essence’s arm. Castiel grunted, more in annoyance than anything. It was a simple spell, one that could be easily broken. But the fact that Mowg had even conjured it to hinder Castiel even for a moment was a slight.

“Maybe this spell will help you remember how you were. Oh, I can’t wait to face you head on again, Castiel. Perhaps I won’t wait this time and I’ll just take her from you in front of you and tear her to shreds bit by bit. Just like I did Ryia.” Just as Castiel broke the spell, Mowg conjured another one, stronger this time. Immediately it began weaving its way up Castiel’s arm at a rapid pace and he felt it go straight to his heart. “Ah… I can see her.”

Castiel grunted, pushing back against the spell.

“With a little bit of work,” Mowg grunted, twisted his hand and Castiel snarled feeling Mowg’s dark claws thrumming against the bond. “I could break that bond and call her.”

Another thrum against the bond and Castiel had had enough. Engulfed in rage that Mowg had the audacity to threaten another close to him, Castiel released a burst of power, effectively breaking Mowg’s hold on him. It had been relatively easy to break it, which confused Castiel as to how easily it had seeped into him, but he didn’t have time to think.

Castiel tapped in, no remorse, beginning to drain one of the inflamers. He didn’t know who it was, he couldn’t see their face; all he felt was their power seeping into him, powering him up against Mowg.

Mowg snarled, realizing what Castiel was doing. Taking from something that was supposed to be his and his alone. He shot out another spell, it catching Castiel again on the arm, trying to disable one of his weapons. His spell tightened around the vapor that was Castiel, but Castiel could feel it just the same in his physical body.

“I’ll rip her from you. You’ll feel the sever the moment I tear into her. I won’t make it pretty, Castiel!”

It was all too easy for Castiel to fall into the pitch black and conjure a wicked blast towards Mowg, distracting him and making him lose grip on his concentration, the spell letting Castiel go.

Castiel took the opportunity and let go of the plane completely, breaking the seals in rapid succession.

In his physical form again, he stumbled as his essence slammed back into his vessel. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down his heart. He only had a moment’s peace before he realized he still felt something with him.

Looking down at his arm, he saw a black stripe wrapped around his arm. Snapping his head back up he followed the line, it held taut onto something invisible. It just disappeared into thin air but he knew it wasn’t just thin air.

The line quickly left Castiel’s arm and he knew part of Mowg’s spell had come back with him. It morphed forms, becoming a net and enveloped Castiel inside before Castiel had time to react.

Your mouth fell open watching this and you pushed yourself up off the ground. You let out a choked cry at seeing him struggle against this power. You barely registered Balthazar rushing past you as you stumbled to go towards Castiel. It wasn’t until you saw Balthazar raising his own hand and sending off a spark of magic that you became aware to his presence.

He never used his magic in front of you and you stopped, watching anxiously as he advanced, continuing to try to assist Castiel in destroying whatever dark entity had followed Castiel back through to this plane.

Between Castiel’s gold and Balthazar’s white, the blackness seemed to be shrinking. Your heart sank when you realized it was merely sinking into Castiel’s skin rather than fading away in defeat. Castiel’s face was red, his teeth gritted as it threatened to infiltrate him.

Balthazar’s hand fell on a dark part of the web and seemed to yank it away from Castiel ever so slightly.

“Don’t!” you heard Castiel order, struggling.

Balthazar ignored him and gave a hard yank. The webbing was ripped from Castiel and Castiel shouted in pain as the web turned around and slammed into Balthazar. Balthazar’s lack of magic was apparent as he was unable to fight against it as Castiel had and it disappeared into his chest almost instantaneously. He collapsed at Castiel’s feet, jerking.

“NO!” Castiel bellowed, falling to Balthazar’s side as he spasmed out, his hand clutching his chest where the darkness had seeped in. Castiel’s hands wrapped around Balthazar, pulling him close, his magic pouring into Balthazar to try to save him.

You jerked forward, magnetized towards this. You knew Castiel was summoning you, capitalizing on your power as he tried to save his soldier. Not his soldier. Your friend. His friend.

Balthazar was slipping under. His hand grasped Castiel’s tight, jerking every couple of seconds, and Castiel forced himself to look at Balthazar who was staring up at him, his eyes wide. A line of blood was leaving his mouth, but he forced out, “Following you… was the greatest honor… I could… I could have had.” He sputtered, the line becoming black seeping from the corner of his mouth. Castiel clutched his soldier close as Balthazar struggled, “I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You’ve done more than was ever expected of you, my friend,” Castiel got out, trying to give Balthazar peace before he slipped away.

You felt Castiel’s hold on you leaving gradually and you knew it was because he knew it was futile to continue trying to save Balthazar.

No one was holding you back this time as you moved towards Castiel and sunk to your knees next to him gingerly, your eyes on Balthazar. His eyes were open, but he was no longer breathing. Castiel was not crying, he wasn’t showing any emotion at all as he stared down at his lieutenant.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, you said nothing. Just letting him know you were there.

Swallowing sharply, Castiel let go of Balthazar with one hand and moved it up to close his eyes.

The forest life was sounding again, you noticed. As soon as Castiel had stepped back into the plane, the bubble that the lot of you had been under had disappeared and the real world was around you again.

You could feel though that Castiel wished above anything in this moment that this was not reality.


	23. I'm Not Insulted, I'm Furious

Castiel was seated at the head of the table, his elbow resting on one of the chairs as his fingers traced his lips, deep in thought listening to the conversation going on. He was numb, you could feel it. You didn’t know when you had accepted the fact you could sense his emotions, but it had become commonplace.

He’d lost one of his best soldiers. Someone extremely close to him and he hadn’t spoken of it. It had only happened the night prior, but he’d locked himself in his room. You hadn’t enjoyed the cold shoulder, sleeping in your bed chamber alone. But you’d given him his space.

At breakfast, he had requested your presence, but he wasn’t eating while you did. He was scouring over documents and although he was deeply entrenched in them, you’d caught him stealing glances at you a handful of times. As if he had been staring and averted his eyes when you noticed.

Now, when you caught his eye, he kept contact. You felt a coil tightening around your essence, something you had only felt once before, when he had left that dreadful mark.

You felt it was wrong to stare too long, as if it was a challenge to him. Down casting your eyes, you looked at your hands. You could still feel his gaze burning into you.

How you wanted to sit in his lap and attend to him.

When you peeked a look again, he was still staring at you and you felt scarlet on your cheeks. You were flooded with emotions of lust, anger, and impatience. His hold on you was only broken when he was addressed by Bleu and his eyes moved from yours, snapping your enchantment.

Somewhere deep inside you, you dreaded this bond with him.

<> <> <>

Kalin pressed ointment onto your mark on your arm, massaging it gently into the handprint. Castiel had promised to make this better as soon as he was able to and you wished that would come sooner than later, even though you knew that was impossible.

“Besides the obvious, your grace,” Kalin stated. “How are you?”

Something compelled you to be honest. “I wish to return to how things were.”

Kalin eyed you and questioned, her voice empty of judgment, “You mean before knowledge of this danger or before the king?”

You didn’t know what to say to that. You had been content before him, ready to marry your prince. King Orin and Queen Brigit had been more than welcoming to you, bringing you in close in such a short amount of time. It had not seemed like a farce. They had started to become like family and you had grown close to Oriana and Gwyinth. Things had been simpler. You would marry, have children, and grow old together.

Now, wrenches had been thrown into that and you were with another king, one endowed with magic, whose enemies wished not only him death but the people around him.

You could not deny the love for him though. And you had a much deeper bond with your king now than you had with Prince Davin. Yet, seated next to him, you did not feel yourself. Like you were not a separate person. You had this need to be at his side when he was in the room. It was a rope wrung taut, drawing you in to relieve the stress. When you were alone, you knew it wasn’t healthy.

The love was still there though…

“I don’t know.”

You turned your head from her and stared off at nothing in particular. You felt no change in her demeanor and tried to focus on her movements on your arm, massaging relief into your skin.

“They seem to go hand in hand.” Her words surprised you and you turned your gaze to her. She was looking at you in return and you felt a slight cowardice under her gaze. She told you, “He’s overwhelming. He’s been in a similar situation before though. And I have to believe he’s learned from his mistakes.”

For her to speak so freely about him made you slightly uncomfortable. You knew that they had a different relationship than others in his service but it was odd to have a servant speak of their King as if they knew better than him. You suspected though that maybe she did have a clearer mind than him.

She spoke again as she drew her hands away, “He loves you. Don’t ever doubt that. No matter how much he’s not acting like himself.”

Her words were sincere.

Eyeing her, you nodded. “I won’t.”

<> <> <>

Castiel’s eyes were fixated on the burning pyre. They were having a proper burial for Balthazar. You were thankful they had got to it within a day, not letting his body sit there. Plus, Castiel needed this. Everyone did who had been close to him did.

You took his hand in yours gently and you squeezed, trying to convey what you felt. He gave you an ever so slight tug back and you felt your heart warm.

That warmth followed you all the way back to the castle, him at your side, keeping stride. The two of you were keeping up appearances, assuring that everyone saw the best side of him and you. He could not show weakness, no matter who he lost.

When you two were finally out of sight near your chambers, is when you even first suggested of parting ways. You did need to wash up.

“I suppose I will go to my chamber they’ve prepared and wash –”

“No,” Castiel responded instantly.

Eyeing him, you asked, “Excuse me?”

“You don’t have a separate chamber anymore.”

“But they set one –”

“I know what they did. But you won’t be sleeping in it again. I shouldn’t have let you sleep alone last night. It was careless of me. You’ll stay with me from now on.”

Furrowing your brow, you argued, “But you said –”

Castiel’s voice was sharp when he cut in. “I know what I said, Y/N. But I’m changing my mind.”

You were getting tired of this back and forth.

“I’m not comfortable because you said you didn’t trust yourself.”

Suddenly, he pushed you against the wall and you let out a surprised gasp as his hand traced along your jawline possessively, the other one cupping your hip. The guards behind you had dispersed you noticed over his shoulder and you were thankful for their alertness. Castiel did not seem in the mood for civility and discreetness at the moment.

“I’m fully in charge.”

His hand tightening on your throat was meant to display this fact. His hand down and then up your thigh, holding it close to his body.

Your voice was small when you asked, “Will it help?”

“Do you want it to help?” You nodded. Castiel dipped his head, his eyes piercing you, “Then yes. Is it what you want?”

He was asking your permission to take from you. There was a fire dancing behind his eyes and you knew he was desperate, begging even, for you to agree.

Pressing your pelvis closer to him, you nodded, “Yes, my king.”

“It’s taking strength to resist you here, my lady.”

“Then don’t.”

<> <> <>

Dean was escorting you around the castle the following morning. You had dined alone, Castiel being preoccupied with council business. They were moving quickly on plans for Mowg and even if it disappointed you that you had not eaten breakfast with him, you knew it was because of something important.

He was not the best conversationalist, but you were not put off by this because you knew he was more concerned about potential threats around you. Not that Sam was not when he escorted you around, but Dean was a whole other level. Protecting you and Castiel was his number one priority and that’s one thing that made him such a loyal and reliable soldier.

Voices were coming from around the corner on the path and you cocked your head to the side. Dean had stiffened and pushed ahead of you, his hand ready to draw his sword.

When the two of you turned the corner, Dean’s hand fell from his sword, seeing Kalin and another man, who you did not recognize.

Kalin was erect, her eyes trained on you, and you couldn’t help but notice that she looked like someone who did not want to be caught. Your eyes flicked between the two of them and you had a feeling that this was someone special. At least to Kalin. And you did not want to spoil the time she had with him too much before moving on. Only to get yourself acquainted with him.

“Who’s this?” you directed more towards her, trying to keep the tease out of your voice.

“Liam, your majesty,” the young man answered, giving you a bow.

Kalin was watching him stiffly and you narrowed your eyes at her in confusion. She wasn’t paying attention to you though, more focused on Liam. It was as if she didn’t want him to speak.

“Do not speak to the queen unless you’re given permission,” Dean cut in fiercely. The poor man looked mortified and you rested a hand on Dean’s arm who looked at you with some surprise.

“It’s quite alright. No offense was taken,” you told him.

Dean looked like his feathers were ruffled by the way you casually brushed off what he thought was a slight. You gave his arm a light squeeze and you couldn’t help but notice the tenseness under it, and you surmised it was more so that he was uncomfortable your hand was on him rather than him being annoyed about it.

“Thank you for looking out for me, Dean.”

He gave a nod and you removed your hand, turning your attention back to the man, Liam.

“Are you joining the King’s company then?”

“Yes. He requires my skills.”

You smiled gently, “Have you fought in battle before?”

Liam shook his head. “No, your grace. I was not aware of my… abilities until the King made me aware of them.”

Your eyes flicked to Kalin, who was in turn, pretending to not notice your look. That gave you a sinking feeling, but you had to ask. You furrowed your brow and said, “I’m sorry. I do not understand?”

He looked more than ready to elaborate on what he was saying, “My power. Inside me. He said it will assist him in the upcoming battle.”

Inside him. Castiel had found another inflamer and he intended to use him. This is what he had been discussion privately with those members of the council and you felt a surge of anger that he seemed to be falling back into that pattern of leaving you out.

The man was still talking, “He said it’s quite dangerous what he’s asking of me but that it would be of great service to the kingdom. And I’m honored to have been chosen. I hope to please him, as well as you, my queen.”

You forced yourself to smile, and assured him, “The King knows what he’s doing. I’m sure he was careful in choosing who would be by his side. I’m sure you’ll be splendid.”

Liam beamed with pride and gave you a deep bow. “Your praise means everything, my queen.”

Again, you gave him a forced, polite smile, dipping your head ever so slightly. “Good day,” you told him and he returned the same before you turned, moving away from him.

Dragging another innocent into this was not what you had anticipated, and you needed to have words with your king.

<> <> <>

You had ignored the guard’s protests, as well as Dean’s, and slammed the door open, interrupting Castiel’s meeting with a few council members you were not on a first name basis with. Castiel had seemed irate at the intrusion, and you didn’t expect anything less. You would have chosen a more ceremonious entrance if you had not been so high strung at his deceptiveness.

“I wish to speak with you,” you informed him when he addressed you.

Castiel pondered this a few moments before turning his attention to the trio, “If you’ll excuse me. My wife appears to have something urgent to speak with me about.”

They accepted this, although you could sense they were almost as put off by it as Castiel. You understood this was a crucial time but you desired answers.

“Is there a problem?” Castiel sighed, highly annoyed as soon as the room had cleared except a couple of guards, Dean, and Sam, who had been with Castiel.

You cut right to the chase. “Liam.”

A dark cloud passed over Castiel’s face and he demanded, “What of him? And pray tell me, why this is so important to interrupt a war meeting?”

“Why do you need him?”

“Because Mowg has a horde of inflamers behind him. I need assistance.” He noticed the look on your face and remarked, “If you’re feeling insulted, don’t. You’re still strong but not strong enough to take on an entire group.”

This set you off. “I’m not insulted, you pompous ass!” You spat out and Castiel’s eyes widened, looking furious at your outburst. You were actually disappointed there was not more than Dean and Sam in Castiel’s inner circle and among the council members in the room to hear this. “I’m furious! You promised me you would tell me what the plan was going to be! This seems like quite important detail to omit!”

“You would have found out. I –”

“Finding out isn’t the same as being a part of the process!”

Castiel threw his quill down and stood up straight, facing you looking enraged. He closed the space between the two of you quickly, “I don’t need you scolding me on how I run this kingdom, Y/N! I’ve been around a hell of a lot longer than you and have actually ran a kingdom. Multiple ones in fact. You are an _infant,/i > compared to me in that regard! It always comes back to this though, doesn’t it? You not being satisfied on how quickly or the choice of method I use to inform you.” He leaned in closer, and you swore you saw blackness flash in his eyes, overpowering his serene blue before he snapped, “You’re the _queen_ , Y/N. Not the king. No matter how much I care for you, I apparently need to remember to remind you of this more often. I’m in charge, not you. You are lucky to be under my care! Can you imagine what would have happened to you if I had not fallen for you? You’d certainly been drawn in by Mowg and decrepit. Instead, you are safe, warm, and protected while serving me. You know damn well where your place is, yet you refuse to keep to it and it irritates me to no end. I know what works best with this enemy and what I decide is the best possible course is what is going to be!”_

_You were staring at him in shock, your jaw set, trying to hold back tears. You were angry, as well as shocked at his outburst. This whirlwind of a reaction was not what you had expected out of him. You had expected him to be diplomatic and get angry, yes. But, not to insult you and infantilize you. This wasn’t your king._

_He wasn’t done. Practically snarling, he told you, “So, the next time you try to come in here and berate me, think about that before opening your mouth!”_

_There was no mistake this time. Darkness flashed in his eyes and you recoiled a little. You were still unable to say anything, for fear of opening your mouth would bring on a wave of angry tears._

_To further infuriate you, he looked satisfied at your reaction. “If I may return to important war strategic planning, my queen, I would appreciate it.”_

_Somehow you breathed out, shaky as it was, and were able to tell him, “I apologize, your grace, for insulting and wasting your time with my concerns. Next time, I’ll keep them to myself and keep my true feelings from you because that’s what seems works best here. I’ll remember yours are the only ones that matter since you are in charge.”_

_The satisfied look that had been on his face slid away as he listened to your words. A softness returned to his features, but it was too late for you to care._

_You picked up your skirts and turned from him. You held them higher than normal, wanting to move quicker away from him._

_“Y/N!” you heard him try from behind you, but you were not going to listen._


	24. You Must Flee

Sam, not Dean, had followed you out of the room ahead of the few other soldiers. He’d kept his distance as you aimlessly stormed around the fortress before slowing when you found an alcove. You sat down on a man-made bench in front of an opening where water from the mountain was trickling down steadily.

The soldiers stood a way away from you; Sam stood closer.

You let out a long breath, biting back your tears. How you wished they would leave you be and you could cry out your frustration, worry, and anger in peace.

Sam moved out of the corner of your eye and you heard them shuffling. Your curiosity got the better of you and you turned your head to watch them and were surprised when all of them were walking away from you, turning the corner, leaving you be.

You waited a few moments before realizing Sam had moved them to allow you a few moments peace.

The tears flowed freely, although quietly.

It hurt. What he had said. And how you knew it hadn’t been him – at least not entirely – that had said it. The darkness swirling deep inside him frightened you.

Only allowing yourself a few moments of reprieve, you brushed at your tears, drying your face. You exhaled shakily, staring off into nothing, the weight of your situation weighing heavily on your mind.

“My lady.”

Sam had rounded the corner again and was again standing a few paces away, watching you tentatively. He pretended to not notice the tell-tale signs of a fresh cry on your face.

Standing, you flattened your skirts and told him, “Thank you.”

You didn’t have to elaborate on what you were thanking him for.

“It was wrong. What the king said to you.”

You snapped your head to look at Sam, who was looking directly at you with more determination now. He looked serious about what he said.

“Yes, it was,” you agreed quietly.

Stepping closer, Sam’s eyes softened, and he told you gently, “He’s not himself, my lady.”

“It’s the magic he’s using, isn’t it? It’s changing him.”

“Yes.”

“What can I do?”

He answered honestly, “I don’t know.”

“What did you all do last time?”

“I wasn’t here last time.”

“Who was?”

“Hannah…. Balthazar.”

Your eyes fell thinking of Balthazar. You felt Sam move closer towards you and you rose your gaze to look at him.

Sam told you, “I worry for you as much as my king. You are a part of him. And are also my queen. You have support around you, my lady.”

His devotion inspired you and you smiled weakly at him.

The two of you fell into silence and after a few moments, Sam suggested, “Perhaps fresh air in the inner garden would do you some good, your majesty.”

Nodding at the suggestion, you affirmed, “That sounds lovely, thank you.”

Sam called the guards and they all came around the corner, ready to follow you once more.

Before you moved to go down the hall, Sam told you quietly, “I have faith he will survive this trial, my lady. He has you.”

Not wanting to let the emotions overwhelm you again, you simply said, “I am pleased I have you with us, Sam. Your brother and you are an invaluable asset.”

<> <> <>

To your relief, Hannah was in the garden. It was teeming with life, people enjoying the sun rays spilling in from the chasm allowing the blue sky to appear above this deep into the mountain. Sam followed you closely as you strode towards where Hannah stood, her back to you.

You approached Hannah and she smiled, acknowledging you. “My lady.”

“Hannah, if you have a moment…” you trailed off noticing the scene in front of you a few paces away.

One of the other mages, Antexis, the one with the golden eyes, was standing in a fighting stance in front of Liam. There was space between them but you knew they were fighting. You could feel it in the power radiating off of Antexis and the fierce look on her face. Liam had sweat running down his face, his teeth gritted.

“What is happening?” you questioned, slightly concerned.

Hannah explained, “Teaching him how to block himself from other penetrations of magic to drain him. It is not going to stand up against someone like Mowg but lower ranking mages – not to insult Antexis, I would also consider myself a lower ranking mage – will find a challenge. At least for enough time to allow the king to fight back and get on steady ground again.”

“It is quite tiring,” Liam admitted, and Hannah shot him a look. “Just trying to let her majesty know I know how it feels.”

“The queen did not have to train. She’s a natural,” Hannah responded, and you felt your cheeks flush. You did not like being set up on a pedestal, especially in front of someone who was trying so hard. If he was bothered by it, he did not show it on his face. You felt bad all the same.

“A break perhaps?” Antexis suggested, straightening out her robes.

Liam looked relieved at the suggestion and Antexis smirked slightly. She laid a hand on his shoulder and told him, “You are doing well. I will inform Castiel.” The beam of satisfaction on Liam’s face warmed your heart.

Antexis took her leave and Liam walked over to the fountain, looking to wash his face.

“You wished to speak to me, your grace?”

You were direct, “The king. What happened last time to him when he was using dark magic? How did he act?”

Hannah looked taken aback by your question and cocked her head slightly, “May I inquire what is bringing on these questions?”

Clearing your throat, you hesitated in answering, wanting to choose your words carefully. “The King is not acting like himself. And I know it’s not him necessarily. I would like to know how to deal with it in order to preserve our relationship. I need some… advice.”

She seemed to be choosing her words carefully now. “King Castiel did react quite severely last time. He is not meant to be controlling and utilizing such dark forces. It is not in his nature. He was not himself and he got hot headed and was impulsive. There were times when I feared he would not return to his former self and would not be able to overpower the temptation to give himself over completely. But, he was strong enough, your grace. I tried my best to remember who he was and what he was capable of during that time, no matter what cruelty may have been in some of the decisions he made.”

You mulled on her words for a few moments before exhaling deeply. “I admit that will be difficult for me. But, thank you.”

“I hope what he has done did not cut too deeply, my lady,” Hannah offered.

Your hands clasped in front of you and you told her, “Queens do not weep so weakly.” You avoided eye contact with Sam as you said this. Your eyes slid to Liam and you called out, “Liam, I believe there is some fresh fruit brought in from this morning if you would like to replenish yourself.”

“Thank you, your grace.”

You needed to think about what Hannah had said and addressed her, “Thank you for speaking to me.”

“Of course, your majesty,” she told you, giving you a slight bow of her head.

You nodded in acknowledgement and strode by her. You felt Liam at your back, following you giddy.

Catching Sam as the rest of the guards followed Y/N, Hannah asked, “What did he do?”

Sam did not need clarification. “He’s not keeping himself in control,” He answered honestly. “I saw it myself, Hannah. The darkness is breeching inside, showing itself in his eyes. He’s diving too deep in it and I fear he may let it swallow him completely. He insulted and belittled her. Quite severely and not in private. Like I said, I saw it in his eyes. She saw it. She knows what is happening to him, but it didn’t make the sting of the slap to the face – not physically, of course,” he added when he saw her eyes widen. “Any less painful. He realized what he had done but she wouldn’t hear it. And I don’t blame her.”

Hannah chewed on her bottom lip before asking, “You say you saw it in his eyes?”

“Complete darkness.”

Opening her mouth to respond, Hannah was cut off by the loud blare of an alarm horn.

<> <> <>

Something thrummed deep in Castiel’s essence and he snapped his head towards the door. Something was wrong, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He could physically feel the enchantments he had set in place around the perimeters snapping, threads unweaving quickly.

He barely had time to look at Bleu, who he knew had felt the same thing, before the door slammed open and an unnamed soldier burst in distraught.

“My lords! The invaders have breached the enchantments! You must flee!”

Y/N.

Castiel sent out waves of magic, hoping to have it seek her out so he could know her location. The mark would call back to him.

“There’s only one thing strong enough to figure out how to break protection set up by you and me,” Bleu snapped at Castiel, his fear outweighed by his annoyance that he had been bested by such a foul creature.

“Don’t remind me,” Castiel snarled back at him, his fear drowning under the anger and determination roaring inside of him.

“Where is your queen?” Bleu fell into step beside Castiel as Castiel took off.

The answer of his magic echoed back to him, pinpointing where Y/N was at. He felt a surge of guilt coupled with the answer and he did not know why. He didn’t have enough time to consider it.

His stomach fell as he realized how close she was to an easily penetrable area, the garden having an open ceiling.

“Castiel,” Antexis appeared to his left, racing to keep up with him. “Your lady is – ”

“I know. Thank you,” Castiel told her shortly.

An all too familiar pull tugged at the edges of Castiel’s being and he stopped, turning on his heel in a fluid motion. He ignored the widened, surprised eyes of Bleu and Antexis, thrusting his hands out, sending them backwards with a burst of raw, uncontrolled magic. He would have to apologize later.

Whipping back around, Mowg’s essence materialized in front of Castiel, and Castiel snarled, falling into the pitch black all too easily. He could not allow Mowg to hurt anyone there, especially Y/N.

A black rope lashed out around the hall, aiming straight for Castiel. His hands closed in on it, the whiplash of stopping it in its course threatening to pull his arm out of socket. Castiel did not let go though. Clutching the black wire tightly, Castiel’s eyes flooded with black, sending a reverberating answer to Mowg’s own spell. It affected Mowg, knocking him back several paces. He had not expected Castiel to react so quickly.

<> <> <>

The first warning horn had sent dread crashing through your veins. And the slam of Castiel’s own fear, wherever he was, had hit you hard.

It was as if everyone was connected to the sound, immediately falling into line seamlessly in response. The garden was emptying quickly, and you felt Sam at your side, ready to lead you away, back deep into the fortress. Back to Castiel, who no doubt was searching for you.

Liam was staring upwards, as if he could will himself to see what was going on outside the fortress. Hannah was having none of it and was on him in a second.

“It seems as if you’ll be of use far sooner than you expected,” Hannah grunted, giving Liam a shove. “Go! We must find the king!”

“Your grace,” Sam urged you and you moved forward, the rest of the guards falling in beside you, forming a circle around you.

The light from the garden disappeared as you cut down the halls. You did not know where they would take you for safety, but you trusted that they knew the fortress.

Suddenly, you cried out as your arm burned, clutching it tightly to your chest. It felt like it was on fire. The feeling subsided to a sharp sting and Sam was already on you, frantic. You hadn’t even realized you had stopped moving.

Letting go of your arm, you yanked up the sleeve on your arm and saw black, vein-like traces seeping away from the handprint Castiel had burnt into you.

“I… what…” you stammered watching them dance patterns down and around your arm.

You did not miss the look that Sam and Hannah exchanged before Sam urged you, “My lady, we must keep moving. I promise I will look at it when we get to safety.”

There was not much to do than to listen to him. You forced yourself to nod, readying to follow him again. But, Liam collapsed beside you and your mouth fell open in shock. He was limp, his eyes open, staring at nothing. You could see the color draining from his skin.

Castiel was killing him. You rushed to Liam’s side, pulling his head into your lap. Staring down at his eyes, all you saw was cloudiness, no consciousness on this plane. Castiel was draining him completely. You felt no tug on you and you knew it was a conscious decision on Castiel’s part. He meant to only use you when he needed a large burst and if that meant Liam dying, he didn’t care. As long as he didn’t harm you.

You couldn’t let him do it. You couldn’t let it happen.

The air was sucked from your lungs and you clutched at your chest, your head spinning.

Castiel must have needed that burst.


	25. If You Would Be So Kind

“Your grace?” Sam shouted over the ringing in your ears. “We need to move!”

You couldn’t quite focus in on his voice. You felt so light headed.

Then you felt something reaching up from inside of you and it grasped tight.

<> <> <>

Castiel was knocked to the ground and he snarled, touching his side where Mowg had landed a hit. He was going to have to endure the pain if he was going to win this fight. White hot magic soared over Castiel and hit Mowg straight in the chest. A jet of gold followed, pinning the dark mage to the wall.

“Could use a burst, Castiel,” Bleu grunted, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “When you’ve decided to rise from your nap!”

He couldn’t avoid it any longer, he needed Y/N.

His essence moved seamlessly almost further than Liam into Y/N. The initial jolt, made him grit his teeth but he pushed through it and dived deep into her. He was thrumming in his skin as he stood again, the hair on his arms standing on end. The charge was electrifying, and he raised his arm, the pain in his side eliminated with the help of Y/N.

The magic leaving him was more black now than gold and it was weakening Mowg who had no ground to get his feet again with Bleu, Antexis, and Castiel attacking him.

Moving closer, Castiel’s eyes were piercing and Mowg let out a snarl seeing his former master advance on him. He struggled, his teeth gritting to be able to aim a spell at Castiel. Castiel intensified his force, the black swooping up and shooting down Mowg’s throat. It was a dark spell but necessary, squeezing at Mowg’s organs, his heart. He was powerless and that’s what Castiel needed, even if for a moment.

Castiel was on a mission and unexpectedly, he dropped his beam and winnowed right to Mowg, ready to attack. His hand closed in on the medallion around Mowg’s neck and Mowg’s eyes widened when he realized what Castiel’s game plan was. With a yank, Castiel tore it from his neck and with a powerful burst, destroyed it into dust.

The howl that left Mowg’s throat was harrowing. He immediately pulled back into himself and in a second he was gone, the dust swirling where he had just been.

“Where did he go?” Bleu shouted from behind Castiel.

Castiel was still staring at the spot where Mowg had been standing. He had accomplished what he had wanted.

“Check the perimeters,” Castiel told him over his shoulder. “He could have men waiting there that he went back to. But I suspect he has decided to cower back in his cave.”

Something caught his eye and his eyes slid to where he saw a hand was peaking out from some rubble. They had destroyed this hall with their destructive spells, it would take time to repair. Moving towards it, Castiel already knew what was buried.

Waving his hand, the rocks elevated and moved away from the girl’s body. Mowg had left his dying inflamer behind, no concern for her.

Castiel reached out and touched the side of the girl’s face. He could barely register a pulse inside of her.

Not worth his energy or concern either.

He left her laying there.

<> <> <>

When he encountered Bleu again, he was on his way to find Y/N. He could feel her heartbeat in the bond he was still holding onto, keeping her under for as long as he could as he replenished himself. Immediately, Castiel told him, “We must be sure to kill him this time. He’s weak. We need to follow him and we must finish off his armies! He has followers. People and creatures loyal to him. I won’t have this stain on our world any longer.”

“At what cost?”

Stopping, Castiel faced him, his eyes narrowing, “What are you getting at?”

“I saw you fight, Castiel.”

“And?”

“You’re in too deep.”

Scoffing, giving a little sarcastic chuckle, Castiel responded, “You don’t know how many times I’ve heard that.”

“Perhaps it’s not a coincidence that you have heard it so often and perhaps you should heed the words of your friends!”

Ignoring his protest, Castiel retorted, “We would not have won without it.”

Reaching out, Bleu grabbed Castiel’s arm before he could walk away. Castiel’s jaw set, not having anyone touch him in so long. But Bleu wasn’t most people, he was not one of Castiel’s subjects, so Bleu felt no issue doing it. “Darkness doesn’t leave you, Castiel. You only suppress it until something triggers its use or need. I know you trained Mowg. I know you chose a better path – ”

“I know damn well what everyone thinks they know about – ”

Bleu continued, raising his voice to match Castiel’s, “But this is becoming a pattern, Castiel!”

“How this works. I am the only one who knows what it’s like! I’m the only one who knows how it feels!” Castiel finished.

Both of their chests were heaving.

“If you don’t trust I can control it, then let me see to it myself.”

Bleu stood his ground. “No.”

“Then stop complaining about my methods!”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Then be worried. But be worried after we finish this!” Castiel snapped at him before turning on his heel.

How he wanted to splatter the wall with Bleu’s innards. The need was pulsing underneath his skin.

<> <> <>

You shot up, gasping for air. Sam was there next to you, his hand around your back to keep you sitting up right as you caught your breath. You were exhausted, your lungs were on fire as if they had collapsed. There was not enough air in the room.

“Just breath,” Sam instructed firmly from beside you.

Trying your best to do what he said, you focused on your chest and bringing it back down to a stable rise and fall. Your hands ran over the fabric of the couch you were laying on, trying to focus on something material to calm your nerves.

Your eyes fell on Hannah, who was watching you with intensity, the guards standing close by. Then you noticed Liam on the ground near the fireplace. He was ashen and your heart sank, breath threatening to leave you once more. Sam took notice and turned your gaze.

“Keep breathing.”

Swallowing sharply, you held back tears. You hadn’t known the poor man for long, but he did not deserve to die the way he had. Your voice warbled when you questioned, “Where are we? Where is Castiel?” The room was plain, just a few armchairs and a table.

“In a room close to where… it happened. We needed to get away from the main hallway. And I’m not sure, your majesty.”

“What happened?”

“You went under… just like Liam.” He couldn’t avoid saying his name this time.

Just like Liam. But you had woken up unlike him. That was what it was really like being used by a mage. You felt the tiredness in your bones, like the edges of your being were frayed. He had dug deeper than he ever had and you hoped it had only stopped because he had won.

Suddenly, you reached down and pulled back the sleeve on your dress, remembering the pain that had resonated there. Your eyes widened seeing the change, as did Sam’s and Hannah’s. The black had woven delicate patterns from fingertip to shoulder. You would have thought it was beautiful if it hadn’t originated from that damn burn mark.

Something was off. You felt off… not just tired. But agitated… vengeful. Something was pacing inside you, gently but you could feel slight reverberations of unsettlement.

Hannah stepped closer and asked you, “Are you in pain, your grace?”

You shook your head, still looking at your arm, following the patterns with your eyes. “No. No, just… drained.”

This didn’t seem to surprise any of them. “I am sure of it. You will have rest soon, my queen.” Hannah stopped, her eyebrows raising. She came even closer and was staring at you hard, making you slightly uncomfortable. She just stated in a mixture of surprise and worry, “Your hair.”

“What?”

“It’s… it’s turning white.”

You reached for your hair and found that she was right. A streak was going up the right side of your hair, void of color.

The door slammed open and you jumped closer to Sam, your hair falling from your hand. You were afraid it was not a friend entering the room.

Seeing Castiel, relief flooded through you. You tried to stand but Sam said in a warning, “Your grace” just as Castiel ordered, “Don’t.”

You stopped, watching him curiously. He was different, there was something cold.

Castiel’s eyes found Liam’s body and as usual, no emotion was on his face.

“He died.”

You had no problem saying it.

Castiel barely took any time to look at the body anymore before coming over to you. It was as if he was brushing it off. Towering over you, he reached out, running his hand down your hair. He stilled, more than likely seeing the white adorning your hair. There was a slight twitch in his eyebrows as he gently touched it.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” you asked.

“Are you alright?”

You shook your head angrily, “No. About Liam.”

He looked slightly vexed by the statement, but he stated, “I am sorry he died. I didn’t think I was going to need that much so suddenly.”

That was it? No real remorse? He did not sound sorry at all.

“What about his family?”

“He had none.”

You tried, “A funeral?”

Castiel let out a small, exasperated sigh. “We do not have time for it right now.” You didn’t even have the energy to protest and be angry with him. You just wanted sleep. “We need to move. Mowg knows where we are and I cannot afford to have him come back. We need to go to him now that he’s extremely weakened. I managed to strip him of not only his ordained medallion that gives him a large bulk of his power but an inflamer.”

This caught your attention. “What do you mean strip him of an inflamer?”

Clearing his throat, Castiel answered, “They did not survive.”

Why did it feel like there was more to that story?

Castiel crouched down in front of you, taking your hand in his. You refused to pull away from him, keeping yourself steady. “Do you feel alright? You never answered my question.”

Swallowing, you hesitated before saying, “My hair…”

His eyes flicked to it and then back to meet your eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement. “I know. You… gave a lot today. I wouldn’t have won without you. I’m guessing this will be permanent but – ”

“My arm,” you interrupted, pulling your sleeve up.

This seemed to bother him more, his eyes narrowing. “Does it hurt?” The first time concern laced his tone.

“No. Not anymore.”

He studied it, his fingers ghosting over the patterns. He was silent for a few moments, taking it in. You didn’t like that he was being so quiet about it. It worried you.

Snapping his eyes back up to look at you once more, he asked, “How weak are you? Do you feel drained?” You nodded. “I’ll wait a day then. Give you rest. We need to get you a warm bath.”

He leaned forward, his lips capturing yours. The kiss was quick but deep, and yet you felt like it wasn’t the same man you were used to kissing.

Pulling away, Castiel told the guards, “Assist the queen back to our chambers and have the maids draw up a bath.” To you, he said, “I must go repair the protection spells as best as I can just to ensure other beings won’t find us an easy target until we can recuperate tonight.”

<> <> <>

Hannah followed Castiel, fire in her eyes. “Your majesty. A word.”

“If you can keep up,” Castiel responded tartly, not breaking stride.

“The queen.”

“What of her?”

“You can’t possibly expect her to go with you! She’s too weak! You saw how much it took from her!”

This stopped Castiel in his tracks, the guards coming to a stop behind the pair of them, waiting for him to move again. Castiel wanted to squash this argument from the start and do so quickly. “She can handle it!”

“Did you see her in there?”

“She will be okay with it.”

Hannah scoffed loudly, disgust etched in her features, “She trusts you. So, of course she would agree! And she would let you drain every last bit of life out of her because she believes you wouldn’t harm her!”

Nostrils flaring, Castiel snarled, “I wouldn’t harm her.”

“You just did.”

“She is alive and fine. Tired, yes. But, she is going to survive. Stop making a mountain out of a molehill. We will go to Mowg, destroy him while he’s weak and then take out his army. You’re being over dramatic, Hannah. It’s unbecoming of a general.”

Hannah was on him in a second, her eyes ablaze, glowing. Everyone else in the hall cowered at the sight, except Castiel. But it sure as hell got his attention, her being so close. “You need to talk to her! Think about what you’re doing! If Mowg is weak like you say, take Bleu, me, and Antexis with you. And beyond that, it’s MORTALS. They require no special magic to wipe them from the face of this earth. You’re not reasoning right now!”

Castiel lost his temper. He thrust his hand out, meaning to merely punch the wall. But, when his fist made impact, the crash of it shook the hall, sending grey and black streaks snaking along the wall, smoke emanating from them.

Stepping back, Hannah stared at him with wide eyes, for the first time scared.

“Watch your mouth and remember your place, Hannah!” He bellowed, the black again clouding his eyes momentarily. She recoiled further away from him and he was finishing this conversation now that he had her cowered. “I’m giving her rest. I can judge whether or not she is able to help me! I’m sick of people questioning me and my ability to lead. Without me, you all would have fallen centuries ago. I’ve kept it together, I’ve kept us together, by whatever means necessary. Us surviving is all that matters to me. You would do well to remember that!”

Chest heaving, he glared daggers through her and she swallowed sharply before averting her eyes.

“Now, go make sure my wife makes it to her chambers without incident, if you would be so kind.”

Without another word, Castiel turned from her and began storming down the hall again.


	26. It Had to Be Done

Sinking into the warm bath, you tried to ignore the slight pang of guilt knowing that the girls who had prepared it would not be able to relax the same as you for quite some time. You needed to be grateful for this reprieve.

The warmth ebbed away the aching slightly in your muscles, but nothing could reach the tiredness you felt at your core except deep sleep. And time. But that was something you would not be blessed with.

You wondered if Castiel would come to bed with you tonight. For that, you did not feel sorry in the slightest hoping that he would leave you to sleep.

There was a knock on the door and your head turned as it opened.

Kalin entered, carrying a few things, looking like she had gone through her apothecary bag. You were wondering where she had been during this whole ordeal. And you were grateful she looked unharmed.

“Your grace, if I may have a word,” Kalin requested, folding her hands in front of her.

“Leave us,” you told the other two maids without hesitation.

The maids did as you asked, closing the door behind them. Kalin approached the bath and placed her items down on the ground, taking the seat one of the maids had been in. Her eyes ran over you slowly and you saw remorse flash in her eyes.

“I wish I could help more, my lady.” She sighed, “But, alas, I only have some things, if you would like them, to help relax your muscles more. Along with your ointment after you get out of the bath… for your arm.”

Her eyes fell on it, running over the pattern that had graffitied itself up your arm. You swore it had gone farther up your shoulder almost touching your collarbone. But, you couldn’t be sure. You had been so dizzy when you had first woken, it might just be your mind playing tricks on itself.

You tried to reassure her, “It doesn’t hurt.”

“It’s still not good.” She reached down and picked up a bottle. “Some lavender oil?” You nodded, and she delicately poured contents around the water, it swirling. “I will give you some after you’re out too. Directly, it’ll work better.”

She stuck the cork back in the bottle and placed it down on the ground.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” you told her.

Her smile was warm. “The same to you, my grace. I am blessed I have care coming from my royals.”

“Did anyone… were a lot of others hurt?”

“Some. Yes. Some… did not make it.” She was trying to soften the blow. “I suspect the king will hold vigil for them when this is over.”

Staring down at your hands, you were saddened thinking of all the lives that had been lost and how many would be lost tomorrow.

There were a few moments of silence between you before Kalin started, “He wouldn’t want me telling you this.” You furrowed your brow slightly, looking up at her. “It’s frightening if I happen to be correct about my theory. But, it needs to be said…” She paused, gauging your reaction. When you did not protest, she admitted, “I’m afraid of that.” She jutted her chin towards your arm. “He should have removed it. It should have been a priority.”

“Why are you afraid?” you couldn’t help but to ask.

“Its origin is dark, and it exploded when Castiel dived deep into the black magic. You’re attached to him, a part of him. It’s as if that… is a physical manifestation of what it’s like for him inside.” Her eyes followed it and she said quietly, “If that reaches your heart… I am afraid of what it would do to you. And to him.”

Suddenly, the designs didn’t look so beautiful anymore. You were staring at them hard, your lungs having become slightly short of breath.

“He’s focused on beating Mowg and you need to remind him to be careful. It won’t be the same coming from me.”

You wanted to say that he wouldn’t hurt you. But he had already done that under this dark fog he was in. It was plain as day on your arm, on display as a constant reminder.

“I have to believe he wouldn’t let it go too far.”

Kalin responded gently, “You need to be prepared for when he does.”

<> <> <>

Castiel walked down the spiraling staircase towards the dungeons of the fortress.

There she still was. Her mahogany hair hung in loose curls around her face. Castiel surmised her skin was paler than normal, having been used by Mowg. Some guards had found her hiding in a closet, curled up into herself. She had not had the energy to fight until then. One of the other mages who had been near by had put her under and ordered her to a cell.

Castiel had been informed and he’d mulled it over throughout the evening. He needed it and Y/N needed rest.

“Please… please,” the girl begged as he approached.

Castiel exhaled, exhausted from having to deal with it all for the day. He sat in the chair in front of the cell and asked, “Please what?”

“Please don’t hurt me.”

“I’m not going to.”

The girl hesitated, before pointing out, “You put me in a cell.”

“I didn’t know what you were going to do,” Castiel responded and then, “What’s your name?”

“Aliya.”

“Do you know who I am?”

The girl shook her head and Castiel smirked slightly. “I’m a mage. Like Mowg.” This caused a reaction in the girl, the shifting backwards slightly not going unnoticed by Castiel. Still, he pretended as if he hadn’t noticed and continued talking, “There are many mages here. On the opposite side of Mowg. We don’t want him to win. We don’t want him to continue destroying lands, pillaging… taking people like you and using you up until you’re… gone.” He could see in her eyes she had seen that happen to too many around her. “I’m the King in the south-eastern realms. I’ve brought my best to join with the other mages from around the land to take Mowg on. It was foolish of him to come here. His power has gotten to his head. I’m sorry you were brought into it. There’s nothing I can do to give back what he’s taken or what he’s left you with. I wish I could.”

He fell silent, watching her through the bars.

Aliya swallowed sharply and asked in a small voice, “Why did you let me live?”

“You know why.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” she repeated, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“I fed you, gave you the means to wash yourself, a bed. Does that sound like someone who is going to hurt you?”

“Mages always do when they’re desperate. My father always tried to warn me.”

“Smart man.” He paused before telling her, “I need your help.”

“What if I don’t want to help out anymore?”

Castiel’s retort was simple, “What choice do you have given the circumstances?”

Aliya pointed out, “I thought you were supposed to be good.”

“Seems like I’ve fallen from that slightly. Desperation, was it that you said?” Castiel responded. “I need your help for a couple things to be honest. And after this is over, I promise you’ll be set free. Firstly, I would like to talk to you about Mowg and what I’m up against. But, that can wait until the morning after you’ve rested after my second request.” Aliya stiffened at this and Castiel held out his hand, “Your hand, please.”

Aliya’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion splattered across her face, stammering, “M-my hand?”

Castiel looked her square in the face and told her sternly, “I said I was not going to hurt you, Aliya. I was serious. I’m not like Mowg.” He again extended his hand a little further. “I just need your hand. I promise to only take what I think you can handle.”

She looked scared, chewing on her thoughts. Castiel could feel the flame inside her. It wasn’t nearly as strong as Y/N’s. Nowhere even close, really. He guessed even if she was to her full potential after rest and rejuvenation, she would pale in comparison to his wife.

His eyes watched her closely and when hers met his again, he rose his eyebrows expectantly.

“You can’t do it without me?”

“If you’re asking if I can regain my strength on my own, yes, I can. Just not as quickly as I need to.” Aliya looked intrigued by this. Castiel added, “And I do need it quickly.”

Slowly, Aliya extended her hand, reaching through the bars to him. Her fingers brushed his hand and Castiel’s own closed in on hers.

Slowly, the power began flowing towards him and he nearly shuddered with relief. Aliya was relaxed, falling into the state inflamers usually did when they were being utilized. She was weakened but it would be enough.

It had to be done, Castiel told himself again. For the greater good. To protect Y/N.

The surface broke and Castiel dove deep, tapping into the deepest part of her reserve. Aliya’s head fell against the bars instantaneously. He wondered if Aliya realized what was happening or if like Y/N, she didn’t have consciousness.

It was a curious thing to him, seeing someone draining as quickly as she was. He was surprised with himself that he didn’t feel remorse or guilt. Just plain curiosity and the relief knowing he would be rejuvenated.

The flow slowed to a trickle, then drops, and then nothing. He let her hand drop, it falling limp. He would have to find someone to get rid of the body.

He didn’t need that information. He knew what he was up against. He had created it.


	27. It Wasn't Enough

Y/N was sleeping when he got back to the room. He wasn’t surprised; she was exhausted. He slowly got undressed, relishing in the new life that had been breathed into his bones. He would stop after Mowg was defeated, he told himself. The end justified the needs and that girl would not die in vain if he had his way.

Castiel crawled into bed next to her, cuddling up close. His hand ran down the side of her face, brushing her hair out of her face. His eyes lingered on the newly white hair and he ran his fingers over it delicately. She was so tired. He could feel it when he touched her. But, she’d recovered considerably since he’d left her a few hours ago.

He smiled softly. He was proud that she’d bounced back so quickly. She was resilient. Just like him.

<> <> <>

“You will take them away. I’ll distract Mowg,” Castiel was instructing his soldiers surrounding him.

“We will distract Mowg,” Antexis corrected from beside Castiel.

He shot her a look and she stared back at him hard, despite the dispute he had had with Bleu and Hannah the day before.

Castiel’s eyes ran over the other mages behind him, all of them looking in agreement with Antexis. He wanted to do this alone so he knew it would be done correctly. He scowled internally, reluctant to put the future of his kingdom and his wife in the hands of others. They weren’t as powerful as him and it gave him little comfort. But, he also knew that the more of them that were against Mowg, the better it would be. No matter how insignificant they might be compared to him.

He relented, “We. That’s what I meant. We are stronger in larger numbers.”

Antexis didn’t look convinced but did not argue.

To his soldiers, he said, “Without the inflamers, he won’t be able to draw out of them. He’s weakened, and this is exactly where we need him to be.” He was careful to add the we this time. “You need to get them out of there safely. They are going to be weak, so be careful with them. He’s not kind to them and some may be on the brink of death. Regardless, take them.”

He paused for a moment, his eyes running over them before landing on one. “Hannah will be with the queen after grabbing the strongest of the inflamers. She will not be with you. I am also leaving Sam and Dean with her as well for more protection. I need you, Samandriel, to take the place of them and keep to the plan. Can you do that for me?”

Samandriel looked taken aback to be addressed directly but quickly recovered. He nodded, “Yes, your majesty.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

<> <> <>

“Don’t do anything rash.”

Castiel stepped closer and took your hand softly. “Everything about this is rash, Y/N. What you should be instructing me to do is to not do anything stupid.”

“Are they not the same thing?”

You swore you saw a tug at the corner of his lips, as if he was trying to keep himself from smiling.

His hand on the side of your face was soft, caring. “Nothing gets past you, does it?”

There was something in his tone that made you wary. There was something too careless, too dismissive that made you think he wasn’t taking this seriously. Or worse, that he didn’t care. Everything Kalin said came rushing back to you. Maybe he didn’t care about the repercussions. Maybe he didn’t care about the people he might and would hurt. That wasn’t was who he was and it sure as hell wasn’t who you wanted him to be.

You needed to make a point. You squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. He looked slightly taken aback by your strength and you chalked that up to the fact you had been weak the day before. Admittedly, you were surprised how fast you had recovered, and that only added to the fact that Castiel had told you how strong you were. It made you more confident but also hesitant in the venture today. You shouldn’t waste it.

And he shouldn’t waste the good that was inside him like you knew he was doing. You had faith he could do it on his own without pulling from some dark magic that would corrupt him. That wasn’t him and you didn’t want that to become him. You looked him straight in the eyes, searching for some spark to let you know he was paying attention and that the man you fell in love with was still there.

“Please be careful,” you told him, almost begging.

His lips were soft, his hand holding your head in place. Pulling away slightly, his nose brushed yours, his forehead resting on yours. “I will come back to you.”

You almost believed him. You weren’t even close to being recovered but you had to believe in him. He had what was best for you in mind. At least you had to believe that.

<> <> <>

You were anxious, standing far away from the entrance to the trail leading towards the mountain Mowg was stationed in. You imagined he had had to have pulled his essence back to this, just because of how weak everyone described him to be. There was no way he could have pulled himself back together enough to even challenge Castiel on his own. Yet, you were still worried.

Castiel had forbid you to come any closer and had left Sam and Dean with you, along with Kalin. A few soldiers stood around and you had a sinking feeling they were only there for fodder, in case something went wrong. You were tired of having to watch people die because they were pawns in the kings – your husband’s – war.

It had been quite some time and you were apprehensive, your fists clenching and unclenching. You were waiting for the inevitable hit of Castiel draining you but it was unpredictable when it would hit.

Someone grabbed your hand and you snapped your head to the side to look. Kalin was standing there, and you felt something in between your palms. Your eyes moved down and she told you quietly, “A healing bag, your grace. It will not be sufficient against the King’s drag on you, but it should do a little bit.”

Either she really cared about you all winning this battle, or she cared for you alone. Either way, you had respect for her. You guessed it was a bit of both because you knew she knew Castiel could win with all those mages at his back, but he was compromised by the darkness growing inside him. And it would affect you directly.

<> <> <>

It was silent inside the inner room that Mowg had made his throne room. It was not like at all what Kalin had described. But, Castiel had expected this after how much they had weakened Mowg. He wouldn’t be perched on his throne like a god if he had been sliced in power.

Turning his eyes to his soldiers, he nodded his head towards the tunnel to the right that the inflamers were kept, according to Kalin. They were the important part of this plan.

As they move down the hall, Cas turned his head over the other shoulder and directed the mages towards the other tunnel. They needed to inspect everywhere. He could feel Mowg in there. That connection would not break between him and his student, unless one of them died. And Mowg had certainly not died. The bond was weakened, which reflected Mowg’s state, but he was still alive.

Castiel led the way down the tunnel, his footsteps careful, his eyes ever watching.

The tunnel was narrowing, and he felt his heartbeat pounding harder. This wasn’t safe but it was the only course.

The rock above him shattered and he knew it wasn’t safe. The source of the crack had originated outside the opening of the tunnel which meant Mowg was waiting for them on the outside.

Gritting his teeth, Castiel moved forward. He needed to deal with his creation once and for all. The darkness inside him was winding up for use, needing to expel itself and inflict as much harm as possible on whoever Castiel deemed a threat. The black magic inside of him needed release and in whatever means possible.

<> <> <>

It was quiet. Too quiet.

You’d felt the effect of Kalin’s healing herbs throughout the last 15 minutes or so. You were glad she had brought it along because it was aiding you further in your recovery, although you knew it was going to face an adversary in the coming time.

Turning your head to look at her again, you asked, “How weak do you think Mowg is?”

“I don’t know, your grace.”

An exasperated sigh left your nostrils. You didn’t want titles right now. You wanted her to speak to you like an equal. Give you the truth. Even if it was only her truth.

“Can you please call me by my name for once since I became queen, Kalin?” She looked taken aback and you told her, “I want you to be honest with me. And that can be done easier if you aren’t speaking to me as a queen.”

Her eyes searched you, cautious. You just looked back at her evenly, not wanting to give any indication either way if you were serious or enough. You felt your statement had been clear enough.

Swallowing sharply, Kalin’s hand tightened ever so slightly on yours. “He was weakened yesterday. So were you and so was the king. With the rest that you and King Casitel had, I imagine Mowg had the same time to regain strength, Y/N. But, I don’t think he is as strong as the king. I believe our side will prevail.”

Admitting weakness but also positivity. It was what you wanted to hear.

You almost smiled but something struck deep inside you and you let out a pained gasp. Kalin’s straight composure melted and her grip tightened on your hand as you practically doubled over, grasping onto your abdomen.

“My lady?” Kalin exclaimed. Back to titles and you didn’t have the heart to argue over the pain.

It brought you to your knees, almost dragging her with you. In your blurred vision, you saw Dean and Sam rushing towards you, the rest of the soldiers with them turned towards you, concerned for their queen.

<> <> <>

She went under and Sam caught her before she fell to the ground completely. He’d fallen to his knees to catch her in her fall.

Kalin fell to her knees as well, coming up close to where Sam was holding her. She reached her hand out, resting it on the queen’s head. She felt the pressure from within her body and knew Castiel was using her extensively. It was inevitable but she wasn’t prepared for having to deal with watching Y/N be drained the way she was.

“Keep holding her close, Sam. She’ll need the warmth,” Kalin told him. Sam listened, knowing how trusted Kalin was to Castiel.

Her mind went towards the patterns on Queen Y/N’s arms and she ground her teeth, deep in thought. It got the better of her and she reached up, pulling at the collar of Y/N’s dress. Sam was watching her closely, as well as Dean, as she pulled down the collar, ripping the buttons out of place to see. Sam and Dean both looked embarrassed to see their queen’s chest but Kalin ignored them.

It was spreading. It had moved from her collar bone, traveling down towards her heart and Kalin’s own heart sank. Castiel was using too much dark magic and it was affecting his queen.

“Lady Kalin…” Sam tried.

Despite the fact Sam knew she was a hand maid to the queen, he knew how important she was to Castiel. He would not refer to her with any less title.

“He’s hurting her,” Kalin snapped back, her hand moving up instinctively and her fingers delicately tracing the black lines crisscrossing across Y/N’s chest. “This is not good.”

Kalin was watching the black apprehensively. It was so close to her heart.

She placed her hand over Y/N’s heart and tried to force some white magic around it to protect it.

<> <> <>

Mowg had powered back up and Castiel anticipated this. He could tell by the amount of inflamers that had been weak. His soldiers had gone for them regardless and he was thankful. Mowg didn’t need any more access to power. He wasn’t as strong as he was since Castiel had destroyed his medallion, but he had had enough time to replenish based on the excess of inflamers he had at his disposal.

A part of Castiel was jealous that Mowg had that power at his fingertips.

If Castiel had been more aware in the moment, he would have realized that was the darkness circling him, craving power and influence and not his own self. But Castiel wasn’t entirely himself that the moment.

Lost in his thoughts, Castiel was caught off guard by a spell and he dived to the ground. He didn’t know if it was a friend or Mowg that had shot the space, considering how close he was to Mowg.

But it didn’t matter. He had found a prize in his dive to the ground.

A girl, hiding, and severely weak. She hadn’t been taken with the others.

Castiel knew it could be explained away as Mowg, so he did not hesitate in reaching out and laying a hand on her skin. He felt the life force draining from her. He didn’t even look at her face as she faded, even if her eyes were on him, weak as she was. The darkness was clouding, killing yet another innocent. But, Castiel was consumed with finishing this once and for all. She was going to die anyway, he told himself. He didn’t care if it was true or not. She was miniscule in this fight and coming out the victor was the important part of this.

Mowg let out a shout of frustration, feeling her slip away through their bond. His attention was snapped to where Castiel was and Castiel felt Mowg’s gaze on him.

Castiel stood up from the girl, his eyes fully dark, shuddering with the raw power thrumming in his essence.

He was a sight to behold. A dark cloud seemed to be illuminating from him, as if the dark magic could not find refuge inside of him, being too much to contain fully. His shoulders were straight, his stare from those onyx eyes aimed straight at Mowg.

Walking straight between Antexis and Bleu, Castiel advanced on Mowg. With a swift movement, he deflected a shot from Mowg, the spell ricocheting and hitting the side of the mountain, sending a crack through the rock.

Antexis shot Castiel a shocked look before doubling back and sending a second attack quickly after her first. She let out a pained cry, almost to the point of exhaustion. Bleu had faltered in his attack upon seeing his friend, lost to whatever dark entity had latched itself to him. But he recovered quickly and resumed his attack, careful to not hit his friend… if Castiel was even still a friend. The other mages in the stone room followed Bleu’s actions, trusting his judgement.

Mowg watched Castiel striding towards him, sending a few more vicious spells towards his way. Castiel disposed of them easily and Mowg felt a chill to his bone. Castiel was too strong for him, it was just like before. Especially since Castiel had destroyed his medallion. That had amplified his power more than all his inflamers had. And they were gone too. He was foolish, and he knew he was losing quickly.

Distracted, Mowg had not seen Antexis and her beam of gold coming straight for him. It hit him in the chest, not on his heart like she had intended. But it had been enough.

Mowg’s face gave way from anger to anxiousness, realizing he was dying. He panted, trying to hold onto whatever life force he had left to cling to. Turning, he meant to try to flee, but his legs gave out from underneath him. He crashed to the ground, his body shaking, his strength quickly leaving him. His arm reached out, trying to pull himself away from them but someone stepped on his hand and he let out a shuddering breath.

Raising his eyes with effort, he saw Castiel towering over him.

<> <> <>

Kalin pressed her hand again into Y/N’s chest with the hex bag. It wasn’t enough.

“Y/N?” Kalin cried out, grasping her shoulders. Y/N was barely breathing anymore, her heart rate slowing to a dangerous pace. “No, no, no, no.” She was frantic, holding Y/N closer away from Sam, as if that would stop the descent.

“What’s wrong?” Dean demanded, swooping down next to the pair of them.

“He’s killing her!” Kalin cried out, unable to remain calm. “He’s going to kill her the same as he did to Liam!”

Sam had known it, holding her in his arms. Despite his lack of magic, he felt the weakness growing in his queen and had witnessed the whitening of her hair. It was growing more than from that original streak.

Dean’s eyes were moving frantically between Kalin, his queen, and Sam.

“What can I do?” he finally asked, at lost for words. He wanted to help but felt helpless. He wasn’t magical, he was only a soldier.

Kalin was frantic, her fingers digging in slightly into the queen’s skin, as if she was trying to stop the black lines. Her eyes met Dean’s and she choked out, “Where’s Hannah?”

<> <> <>

Castiel kicked Mowg onto his back and Mowg let out a groan. His skin was already losing color, his hair greying. Whatever magic had kept him alive for so long was catching up to him and it was not being kind. He felt his organs shriveling slowly and the pain was indescribable.

“Look… look at you,” Mowg choked out. “Dark… powerful… unstoppable. That’s… that’s what you were supposed to be.”

All Castiel wanted to do was deliver the last blow, destroy him completely from the inside out. He raised his hand to do so, diving once more to Y/N to get as strong of a blow as he could. It was the only way to satisfy all the vengeance he felt towards this creature.

His hand shook, faltering. The line between him and Y/N was wrong. Where there should have been a strong well, there was barely a trickle. It was fading.

She was fading.

Sputtering blood, Mowg let out a weak laugh. Shaking his head, he croaked, “What made her any more important than the other lives you destroyed?” Castiel was in shock, feeling her slip away from him. His eyes turned towards Mowg, looking down at him in dismay. “I know you did it… that’s the only way you could have become this. I’m glad to have facilitated your…” he choked again, groaning. Exhaling shakily, Mowg spat out, “Your downfall, master.” He had a sickly grin on his face. “You lost. Again.”

The grin faltered, a small exhale leaving his lips. His head fell to the side a little, the light finally leaving his eyes.

Castiel watched as his skin weathered, shriveling. It was done. He was dead.

But, Y/N. He could barely feel her.

What had he done?

Turning around, he startled seeing Bleu and Antexis there. They were watching him apprehensively. He didn’t have time to worry about them, or the other mages who were standing around having witnessed what happened.

He needed to get to her.

<> <> <>

Sam was cradling his queen, trying to give her warmth, while Hannah held her hands over her heart. Sweat was beading on her forehead and she looked exhausted.

Kalin had sent for her through Dean. And upon arriving, Hannah had known exactly what was going on and hadn’t needed for Kalin to explain. She’d dropped to her knees beside Kalin and pushed her hands away to replace them with her own. Hannah was stronger than Kalin by far, given the grace of a trained mage. She wasn’t as strong as Castiel or this dark magic overtaking their king, but she could put up a fight.

Sam was looking down at Y/N with a mixture of worry and anxiousness as Hannah continued to press her hands into the Y/N’s chest, sending white magic in around her heart to protect it from the incoming slight of darkness. The darkness was pounding around the barriers of her magic’s protection and it was taking a toll on her.

Their queen’s hair was nearly white now, showing the amount of energy and power that had been drained from her. It was wrong against her young skin, but Hannah could feel beneath that she was being aged quickly.

Castiel had drained her the same as Mowg had drained the other inflamers.

She was keeping it at bay for now, despite the shallowness of Y/N’s breathing.

The doors burst open and Hannah jumped, her concentration broken. In a split second she realized it was her king and she set her jaw, furious with him. Her hands were back on Y/N in a second and she felt a sharp intake of breath from her queen, the relief of her white magic giving Y/N reprieve to breathe easier again.

Castiel was at her side immediately, almost pushing her out of the way and she wanted to elbow him back, shoot a spell at him, anything. He had caused this.

Reaching out, Castiel placed a hand on Y/N’s forehead shakily.

“She’s breathing.”

“Because of Kalin and me. And Sam for keeping her warm.” Hannah didn’t hold it back, practically spitting it at him.

Castiel was bristled by this in a second, his eyes turning on her and she stiffened seeing the dark in his eyes. There were a few tense moments, Castiel looking as if he wanted to tear her to shreds for placing the blame of this at his feet.

For some reason, he swallowed the pain and told her in a short voice, “Remove your hand. I need to work.”

Hannah stared at him hesitantly, still working her magic, protecting her barrier.

Castiel’s hand clasped onto hers and he repeated in a growl, “Remove your hands, general. I can deal with this.”

Her eyes searched his and she saw remorse behind the anger in his gaze. She slowly let go, her eyes never leaving his. And she saw the fight draining from her king’s, giving way to emotion.

Fingertips lifting from the queen, she watched as Castiel’s own hands swept in and he placed his on Y/N’s chest.

Immediately, there was a struggle within him, his face grimacing into pain. Sam’s grasp on the queen doubled down, trying to hold her in place as her body tensed, lifting up towards Castiel’s hands.

It was slowly but surely that the black was moving away from her heart. And they all knew where it was going.

Castiel struggled against it, but the black lines seeping up into his fingertips and disappearing did not go unnoticed by the people closest. His only concern was Y/N.

“Your majesty,” Hannah choked out, reaching out and resting her hand upon his arm, but Castiel shot her down with a stone cold glare, black flashing across his eyes.

She recoiled and Castiel shut his eyes tightly, having a battle within himself.

“When I’m finished,” he forced out, his breath short. “I need you to take the queen to the carriage with the fastest horses. Wrap her up. Sam… Sam can do that. I need to… do something first and quickly. But… we need to get her home.”

His eyes met Kalin’s and she watched him intently, her heart breaking seeing the pain in his eyes. “The pools.”

She knew where the queen needed to go.


	28. I Made Sure of That

It took them longer to make it back to the sanctuary than Castiel would have liked but he had to stop a couple of times and extract more of the poison seeping through Y/N’s veins. She hadn’t regained consciousness yet and it worried him more than he liked to admit.

Castiel ignored the looks of the people he passed as he ordered his men to prepare a carriage as quickly as they could. And to stock it with supplies and food for the journey back. It would take a couple days at least, more if they could not stop and exchange horses. He doubted anyone would refuse to lend their king horses though.

He pushed the thought of her not making it from his mind.

Running a hand over her hair, Castiel sat by the bedside as they prepared the carriage. It would only take them twenty minutes, but he just wanted her to lay. As if laying down would give her a deeper rest and bring her back to him quicker.

<> <> <>

“Make sure she stays warm,” Castiel instructed as he tucked the blanket around her. She was laying across the seat, while Kalin and Hannah would share the other seat. He would have soldiers outside on horses. Hannah had protested that she should ride with her fellow soldiers but Castiel had cut her down quick, telling her he needed her inside the carriage in case Y/N needed her.

“Are you not coming with?” Kalin asked him, her eyes frantic.

He didn’t answer immediately, leaning forward and giving Y/N a soft, long kiss on her forehead. She was clammy, and he felt a sinking feeling. “I will catch up.”

Hannah now tried, “But, your grace –”

“I’ll catch up! There are other horses for me to ride!” Castiel snapped at her and she shut her mouth. He stepped down out of the carriage and added, “Just make sure you are able to keep her breathing!” He turned furiously and stormed off towards the tree line.

Castiel needed to do this quickly and then he needed to return to the meeting chambers. That conversation was going to be a tough one considering what he had done in front of all of them and how they perceived him now must have changed. If they were smart at all, they would consider him a threat.

As he stalked through the woods, he knew someone – or something – was following him. He didn’t have the time to deal with a distraction or an attack right now, so it only fueled the fire to destroy whatever it was even more.

He kept track of it’s presence, it was keeping a distance. Probably waiting for the right moment to strike.

What better time to deal with it than now?

Whipping around, Castiel shot off a spell of attack with lightning speed and it crashed through a tree, tearing a chunk out of it. The assailant dived to the side to the ground and a shout came.

“It’s me, Castiel!”

Not an assailant. Bleu.

That only made Castiel angrier. “Why are you following me?” He growled.

Bleu pushed himself up from the ground, shaking slightly, no doubt running through what would have happened to him if that spell had hit him instead of the tree. His eyes shot to the hole in the tree for a second before meeting Castiel’s eyes again.

“You need help.”

“I don’t.”

Bleu closed the distance between the pair of them and stared him down hard. “You do,” he repeated. He stepped closer and told Castiel, his voice far gentler, “You don’t have to do whatever it is you’re doing alone. We could help.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed, “I don’t want you to.”

“Hardly matters what you want. It’s what you need. You can’t take on all of that dark magic alone.”

He was wrong. Castiel had done it. He had sunk and taken it all in and had survived. He was stronger than any of them and he had proved it. Because of Y/N.

Only because of Y/N.

This thought sedated the surge of annoyance and anger he had felt a moment ago. What was he thinking? Feeling? This wasn’t him. 

Instead of arguing with Bleu, he said, “I am solving that problem at this moment. If you would let me.”

“What are you going to do, Castiel?”

“I’m going to get rid of some of this, so I don’t have to take it all on, as you said.”

“How?”

By destroying even more things, Castiel thought to himself. He swallowed sharply and sighed, “An old oak.”

Realization dawned on Bleu’s face and he started, “Castiel, that will seep into the ground eventually. This place will become dark, haunted. What of the life that lives here?”

“I know!” Castiel snapped at him, the anger flaring up again at Bleu trying to explain something to Castiel that he already obviously knew. Keep your anger in check, he told himself again, closing his eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath. “I know.” It was softer this time when he said it. “There’s no other way. The animals will move on. There are no cities near here. Only the fortress. And by the state of it, we might as well move it and start a new one.”

Bleu didn’t look convinced.

“It’s the quickest and most efficient way. It will give way over time and if you are really concerned about it, we will figure out how to fix it. But, I need to do this and speak with the council before following Queen Y/N back to my castle. It’s urgent.”

“She is hurt.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes… severely.” It hurt Castiel to admit it out loud, both physically and mentally. He felt like there was pin pricks along underneath his skin. It was becoming too much and he needed to let some of it out.

“Go. You do not need to speak to the council.” Castiel furrowed his brow and before he could ask, Bleu pressed on. “We will figure out how to take out the rest of Mowg’s army. You have somewhere you need to be that is more important.”

Castiel protested, “I cannot leave – ”

“You can, and you must,” Bleu cut in. “You’ve done your part. And you may pay a high cost if you are delayed. Finish what you must here, and then go.” Castiel opened his mouth again and Bleu pressed, “You must. I do not wish you to lose another wife. I saw what it did to you last time. You being there will help insure that does not happen again.”

The honesty reminded him of Balthazar and Castiel felt a pang of emotion.

Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on Bleu’s shoulder and Bleu returned the gesture. “Thank you.”

Bleu nodded and let his hand drop. “Expect me, Castiel. I cannot let this fester here with good conscious. I will be by soon. And I expect a grand feast in my honor.”

The jest made Castiel’s lips curl slightly and Bleu turned on his heel, walking away from Castiel.

<> <> <>

It only took Castiel a couple of hours to catch up to the carriage. They had seen him coming and had stopped, allowing him time to leave his horse and crawl into the carriage with Y/N.

He had expelled as much darkness from his magic as he could, although he could still feel his essence affected. As long as it was just streaks of black within his gold, he could work with that. He would have to find another place to expel the rest over time. Black magic was not an easy thing to get rid of and it would hold onto him for as long as it could. Hiding in a dark corner of himself, festering. He would have to be thorough to make sure of its absence.

The carriage had started again on his order as soon as the door had closed. He knelt in front of the seat where Y/N was still under.

“Anything?” Castiel asked over his shoulder.

Hannah and Kalin both shook their head and Castiel had expected as much, but he had still had hoped she may have stirred.

He pulled the blankets back and pulled at the flap of cloth where Kalin had torn her dress. They hadn’t even taken the time to change her and what was the point? It made it easier for Castiel this way.

Castiel was surprised to see that the black had retreated. It no longer even made it halfway up her arm. It hadn’t been like that when he had last left her. It had still curled up around her shoulder and down slightly. Relief flooded through him when he realized it was correlated to him. He’d rid himself of a large quantity and it influenced her.

Despite the tiredness he felt from having expelled so much from himself at one time, he laid his hands over her heart and set his own magic into her chest. Tainted still as it was, he knew it would at least do something to keep her afloat. There was resistance inside of her and he knew it was the handprint, the source of the darkness within her fighting back against the light.

With a grunt, he finished the spell and let his hands fall. Pulling himself up, he lifted Y/N in order to sit down and he gently laid her head back down across his lap.

Castiel slumped back against the wall of the carriage, his breathing labored.

“Your majesty, you need to pace yourself,” Hannah told him, sounding worried.

“There’s no time for that!” Castiel snapped back. His face fell from anger and he swallowed sharply. He looked defeated, his voice barely above a whisper, “I made sure of that.”

His words sunk in with her and Kalin and her head dropped, her fight leaving her.

Castiel pulled Y/N’s blanket back up and wrapped it around her tightly again. His fingers ran over her hair delicately, gentle and loving. All he wanted was for her to respond to his touch and wake. Just wake and come back to him.

<> <> <>

Aideen was sitting in a rocking chair near a window facing the courtyard. The girls were upstairs having a nap, she would check on them in an hour or so.

It had been awhile since Y/N had left and there had been no word of their progress or their wellbeing. She was growing antsy, especially having to explain it to the girls where too young to understand to be patient.

She heard a horn outside and her eyes flicked to the courtyard. There were people running to the gates to help open them. Aideen stopped her crocheting, her eyes trained on the gate.

Aideen almost couldn’t believe when she saw the king’s colors on the carriage coming in, followed by a group of soldiers on horses. It was as if the thought of her had brought Y/N back finally, after Aideen had been praying for good word or even better, the actual person, returning to the castle.

Getting up from her chair as quickly as her old bones would let her, her crocheting needles fell to the floor, forgotten quickly. Picking up her skirts, she left the room hastily, wanting to be able to greet the young queen herself.

Kalin and the King’s general were clearing the hall, telling the court members the king wanted privacy upon his return.

Moving quickly, Aideen made a beeline for the familiar handmaiden. “Kalin,” Aideen addressed her breathless. “Thank the gods, you are alright. But, the queen?”

Stammering, Kalin watched the door, knowing Castiel was going to arrive soon and all hell would break loose when the court saw him in the state he was in, not to mention their queen. “A moment?” Kalin requested of Aideen before going back to making sure people were leaving the hall.

Something wasn’t sitting right with Aideen. “Kalin,” she tried again. “What of Queen Y/N?”

The hall was almost empty, the stragglers making their way through whatever doorway they were exiting from.

Kalin couldn’t lie to the old woman. She knew how important Aideen was to Y/N and vise versa. She sighed, finally facing her again. She reached out and took Aideen’s hands and started, “Aideen. There was an accident. She is alive – ”

The door was slammed open and Castiel stormed in, impatient. He needed to get Y/N down to the pools as quickly as possible and Hannah and Kalin were taking too long to come back out and let him know that the hall was cleared. And he had decided he didn’t give a damn if it was or not.

“Kalin! I thought I said to have the hall cleared!” Castiel practically growled, his eyes flashing seeing Aideen still standing there.

Aideen stiffened, seeing him. He looked awful, his face ragged from the effect of keeping Y/N alive over the journey, his clothes ruffled.

“Is there something wrong?” Aideen asked, bristled by his entrance.

“Obviously!” Castiel snapped and pushed on past, Sam following him instantaneously. Castiel needed to get downstairs as fast as he could; he wouldn’t let the exhaustion get the better of him now. Not when he was so close.

That’s when Aideen saw Y/N, and her eyes widened, her mouth falling open in shock. It was only briefly but there was no way she could miss the girl as Sam moved forward past her with Y/N cradled close to his chest. 

Kalin felt a hand on her arm and met Aideen’s frightened gaze.

“Is she…?” Aideen didn’t have to finish her sentence to convey what she meant to ask.

“I don’t know.” Kalin answered honestly. “The king is doing his best.” She saw Aideen’s face harden and Kalin quickly cut in, “He has blame to play in this, but he’s been draining himself to keep her alive this trip home, Aideen.” She swallowed sharply and added, “And the enemy has been defeated. The kingdom is safe.”

She squeezed Aideen’s hand and told her softly, “I need to go. The King needs me to assist him.” Aideen still looked on the brink of panic and Aideen reassured her, “I promise. I’ll do everything in my power to save her. And please don’t doubt for a minute that the King wouldn’t. She’s everything to him.”

With a final gentle squeeze, Kalin let Aideen’s hand drop and she turned away from her, trying to keep herself together. The old woman looked so distraught, it almost made Kalin fall a part at the seams thinking about what would happen if she broke her promise just now and the queen couldn’t be saved.

<> <> <>

Cold. You felt cold. And naked.

You felt an overflow around you, not quite sinking all the way but surrounded. It was like floating, but you couldn’t feel it entirely. It was as if it was a dream.

There were strong hands holding you afloat in the dark liquid and you were thankful for the one cradling your head. The embrace was comforting, and you felt safe, despite being exposed in the way you believed you were.

Weight was being lifted off of your chest slowly, washing away.

You swore you heard Castiel and you wished you could respond. But something was stopping you.

The weight leaving was being replaced by exhaustion and you felt yourself slipping under again.


	29. You Are Back With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART

“Why hasn’t she woken up?” Castiel demanded, sounding impatient and worried.

Kalin stood a distance away from him in the hall, watching him pace. The guards were attentive, silent, but their eyes followed their king.

“It may take a day or two, your majesty. But you felt the relief, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Castiel responded, his tone exasperated.

Kalin nodded, “Then we can assume it worked.”

Running a hand through his hair, Castiel continued to pace, deep in thought. Drowning in all the could haves and what ifs.

Kalin stepped forward when he neared again and reached her arm out, laying a hand on his arm. “Your majesty,” she said firmly and Castiel’s eyes met hers. “She will wake.”

Castiel closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He tried to bring a sense of calm over himself; being agitated was not going to help when she did wake, and he needed to heal her more. Kalin had brought a blessing on Castiel in another one of the smaller pools beneath the castle, helping him to begin to heal. Castiel had warned her not to use the largest until they were able to cleanse it of the darkness that had seeped from the queen’s body. And miraculously, a large portion from Castiel as well when he had held Y/N in the water. Like calls to like, Castiel had surmised.

“She’ll come back to me,” Castiel finally said quietly and Kalin gave a little nod of agreement and encouragement.

Kalin wanted to try to encourage him to rest but Castiel would hear none of it, she knew that much. He was intent on staying by the queen’s side until she woke. So, as he turned on his heel to enter their chambers again, she said nothing.

<> <> <>

There was a heaviness on you as your eyes fluttered open. Heaviness but also extreme warmth. Your vision took a moment to clear and you saw yourself staring up at a familiar ceiling. This was your room at home. Yours and Cas’ chambers.

You turned your head and winced at the soreness, even exerting that small of effort.

Castiel was sitting in a chair next to the bed, slumped down, dozing. He looked okay and relief washed over you.

“Castiel?” you got out weakly.

The weak voice was enough to rouse him; his eyes were open in a second, them widening with seeing you conscious. He flew out of the chair and was on his knees next to the bed almost immediately, his hand reaching for you before retracting. He seemed hesitant about touching you.

You tried shrugging off the heavy blankets and noticing your struggle, he reached up and folded them down, freeing your arms. The room was not cold really, but it was far cooler than the temperature you had cocooned around yourself underneath all the blankets. You resisted the urge to reach for the blankets, wanting him to hold you instead.

Castiel’s kiss was desperate, begging to deepen further and further. You were on the brink of not being able to breathe against his lips, moving continuously over yours before he pulled away, breathless.

“I wondered when you would come back to me,” he whispered, coming in for another quick kiss. Apologizing, he pulled away, “I’m sorry. You’ve just woken up. How are you feeling?”

“How did we…” you began but your eyes caught sight of your arm. The handprint was still there, faded but still visible. But it was just the handprint, nothing more. No lines, no weaving patterns.

“I haven’t removed it completely,” Castiel told you, his tone apologetic. He finally reached up to touch you, his fingers falling gently on the mark.

“It’s okay.”

“No… it’s not,” Castiel’s expression was guilty and sad. His other hand reached up to caress the side of your face, his eyes locked with yours. His touch was warm, and you nuzzled in closer to his hand and his expression softened. His hand traveled up into your hair, twirling a piece of it around his finger.

His eyes weren’t on yours anymore, focusing on your hair. Furrowing your brow, you asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I fear there’s nothing to be done about your hair.” You reached up, pulling a small portion into view. The white was no longer a single streak. It was the entirety. “I’ve marked you far too much.” He sounded guilty again.

You had loved the color of your hair, it reminded you of your parents who had shared the same color. But… it was just hair.

Dropping your hair, your eyes met his again and you saw he had tears brimming in his eyes and your heart dropped.

Gripping his hand as tightly as you could in your weak state, you told him sincerely, “Castiel, please don’t cry.”

He let out a shaky breath, some tears escaping despite his resolve to do as you asked. That was all it took and he let out a choked cry, dipping his head immediately. His hands went to his eyes, trying to shield you from it.

Grimacing, you pushed yourself up onto your elbow and Castiel looked back at you, feeling you adjust yourself on the mattress. You leaned in and touched the side of his face. “It’s just hair, Castiel.”

“It’s what I did inside,” Castiel told you, his voice cracking.

You bit your bottom lip seeing the despair on his face, trying to keep yourself in control for his sake. “Hey…” you told him quietly. “I’m here.”

“You almost weren’t. Don’t you remember that?”

No, you didn’t. You didn’t remember anything after falling under his pull. You had been far away from here when you had last been conscious and now you were home. Although, there were stirrings of cold, intense cold. You shivered remembering it; it had enveloped you and you had sunk into it without fight.

“No.”

Castiel let out a loud exhale, burying his face back in his hands. “That just makes it worse.”

“Cas… I’m okay.” Castiel shook his head and you made him look at you. “You saved me. You brought me back.” He started crying again and you continued to make him look at you. “You made mistakes. But, you fixed it. And I love you for that.” Castiel reached up, squeezing your hand touching his face. You forced a small smile and half joked, “Plus the hair… it gives me character.”

Castiel let out a relieved, small laugh at your humor. Cheeks still wet with his tears, he brought your hand to his mouth and pressed his lips firmly to your knuckles.

“Are you insinuating you didn’t have any before?”

“Of course not. It just amplifies it.”

Another short laugh and Castiel pressed his forehead against yours, breathing deeply. Your lips touched briefly and he nuzzled his nose into your cheek.

“I’m so happy you are back with me.”

<> <> <>

After asking repeatedly, Castiel had relented and allowed the girls to come into your room after a day of you being awake. Castiel was usually stubborn in his decision making but upon recent events, you guessed he was ready to grant you anything with enough push.

Tears ran freely down your face when the girls came into your bed chambers. You had not seen them for so long.

Both exclaiming your name, they ran to the bed and hopped on it, no care to be careful. Castiel stiffened at their recklessness, sitting in the chair next to the bed once again. But he did not interfere.

You peppered them with kisses, holding them close. You relished feeling them in your arms again.

Aideen had come to the end of the bed and was tentatively watching the group of you. Your eyes met hers over the girls’ heads and you held out your hand to the side. She moved around the side of the bed and reached out shakily, taking your hand.

“Aideen…” you got out before biting back more tears. She gave in, leaning down across the bed and hugging you tightly around the girls.

The three of you stayed like this for what felt like forever, just happy and relieved to be back in each other’s presence.

You felt a hand in your hair, and then Gwyinth’s small voice, “Why you have old people hair, Y/N?”

“Gwyinth!” Aideen scolded her immediately.

“It is!” Gywinth protested, confused why she was being punished for speaking the truth.

Oriana, in turn, touched it softly and a small smile grew across her innocent face. “It’s pretty, Y/N.”

You laughed through your quiet tears, brushing her own hair out of her face.

Gywinth, not to be out done, agreed quickly, “I think it’s beautiful.” She quickly stuck her tongue out at Oriana.

“Thank you,” you told the both of them.

Oriana was still playing with your hair. “You are staying, Y/N?” Oriana asked in a small voice.

Her request was clear through the question and your heart clenched at her desperation. You gripped her small hand and reassured her, “Yes.”

Oriana’s eyes flicked over to Castiel and you followed her gaze. He met her eyes and you felt her moving. Watching her, she crawled over you and got off the bed, sliding to the floor. Hesitantly, she moved towards Castiel, his eyes on her closely.

She reached out and touched his arm. Castiel looked unsure of what to do, his eyes flicking between you and her quickly.

“We safe now?” she asked him innocently.

Castiel looked uncomfortable but you gave him a slight nod of your head.

“Yes, sweetheart. We are safe,” he promised, reaching out and grasping her hand.

A smile broke across Oriana’s face and she told him happily, “You were right!” Castiel looked at her somewhat confused and she started bouncing on her little feet. “You are here to help Y/N and you both protected us. Y/N is perfect.”

For the first time since they entered the room, Castiel cracked a smile, looking down at Oriana in admiration. Castiel used his other hand to push a piece of Oriana’s hair behind her ear and leaned in close. “Yes, Oriana. She is.”

His eyes met yours and you smiled softly in return.

You had been through so much together and through it all you knew that it had been meant to be. The love in his eyes was answer enough that you would be safe and protected as long as the two of you lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART


End file.
